1: El Manuscrito Perdido
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Los santos de Athena se dan cuenta de que alguien está a punto de descubrir un manuscrito que podría poner a temblar a los mismos dioses. MuxOC
1. I Prólogo

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

I. PRÓLOGO

 _Año del nacimiento de Athena._

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre las colinas aledañas al Santuario de Athena. Era un día como cualquier otro para los caballeros que vivían ahí. El rumor era que, uno de esos dìas, Athena descendería a los pies de su estatua, renovada como una niña recién nacida, para volver a traer paz en el mundo.

Conforme el día se acercaba, los preparativos para el nacimiento de la diosa se intensificaban. Desafortunadamente, la muerte prematura del antiguo Patriarca había interferido con los mismos. Arles, el hermano del Patriarca fallecido, había tomado su puesto.

Aioros, el joven caballero dorado de Sagitario, acababa de ser elegido sucesor del nuevo Patriarca a los 14 años de edad. Su hermano menor, Aioria, estaba a punto de comenzar las pruebas para obtener la armadura dorada de Leo.

-Has hecho bien, Aioria- dijo Aioros, quien se encontraba mirando a su hermano mientras entrenaba, recargado en una de las columnas del Santuario. El santo de Sagitario cruzó los brazos y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- pronto serás un santo de oro también…-

Aioria sonrió y suspendió su entrenamiento para acercarse a su hermano mayor.

-¿Es cierto que Athena llegará pronto?- dijo Aioria, y su hermano asintió- ¿y que bajará del cielo a la estatua que está más allá de la casa del Patriarca?-

-No lo sé, Aioria- dijo Aioros, alzando una ceja- supongo que sí-

Aioria volvió sus ojos a las Doce Casas, y más allá. La gran estatua de Athena se encontraba en la parte más alta del Santuario, bañada por los dulces rayos de sol, y acentuó su sonrisa. Su corazón se encontraba lleno de emoción. Se volvió hacia su hermano, y su sonrisa se borró.

Aioros se encontraba cruzado de brazos, aún con la espalda recargada en la columna, mirando tristemente hacia el lado contrario que Aioria había estado mirando: hacia la moderna ciudad de Atenas. Tenía una expresión tan poco común el joven, que muy pocas personas habían visto. Quizá solo Aioria la conocía. Dudaba mucho que el fiero guerrero mostrara ese tipo de debilidad a los otros caballeros, aunque fueran sus amigos, como Saga y Shura.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Aioria, confundido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?-

Viéndose sorprendido, Aioros solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí- dijo Aioros, volviéndose de nuevo a su hermano y sonriendo- creo que te lo debí haber dicho antes. El Patriarca me ha concedido permiso de salir a la ciudad por unas horas esta noche-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aioria, sorprendido y, a la vez, enfadado- ¡es tan injusto!-

-Shhh- dijo Aioros- no te conviene hablar así del Patriarca. Ahora escúchame. Pronto serás un santo de oro, y tendrás la misma oportunidad de salir a la ciudad. Ten paciencia por lo pronto…-

Aioria bufó. Sabía que desde que Aioros había entrado al Santuario de Athena cuando era niño, solamente había salido de él en una ocasión: cuando fue a casa de su familia a recoger a Aioria y llevarlo al Santuario, para convertirlo también en un caballero. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que Aioria tuviera el mismo favor.

-Oye- dijo Aioros, detectando el mal humor de su hermano- estoy seguro que se sentirán orgullosos cuando les cuente lo fuerte que te has vuelto-

Aioria no pudo evitar sonreí.

-Está bien, hermano- dijo Aioria- pero regresa pronto, para que me cuentes como está… como están todos-

Aioros asintió.

-Ahora, regresa a las casas de los aprendices con Milo y los otros- dijo Aioros, revolviendo el cabello de su hermano- nos veremos más tarde-

Aioria asintió y obedeció de inmediato. Mientras lo veía alejarse, Aioros sonrió orgulloso de su hermano menor. Tomó la enorme caja con su armadura y, colocándosela sobre la espalda, comenzó a caminar hacia la base de la colina donde se encontraba situado el Santuario, hacia la ciudad.

x-x-x

Aioros bajó a la ciudad, y pronto se adentró entre las calles de la misma. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó a una vieja casa, pequeña pero hermosa. Sonrió al ver las flores que se abrían en la enredadera que abrazaba las blancas paredes de la casa. El joven santo respiró hondo, aspirando el dulce aroma de las mismas, y el olor le hizo recordar aquella cálida sensación de sentirse en casa, con su propia familia.

El joven llamó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó a que abrieran. Un hombre de edad mayor atendió. Cuando vio a Aioros, sus ojos se llenaros de lágrimas.

-¡Aioros!- exclamó el hombre- ¡no puedo creerlo! Aquí estás…-

-Buenas noches, padre- dijo el joven caballero con una sonrisa- tengo asuntos que atender en el pueblo, pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludarlos-

El hombre lo hizo pasar. Aioros lo siguió hacia dentro de la casa, y sonrió al encontrarse cara a cara con su madre, quien estaba bordando en un sillón en la sala.

-Aioros, eres tú- dijo su madre, dejando su bordado a un lado y levantándose para ver a su hijo mayor más de cerca- ¡qué grande y apuesto te has vuelto! ¿Cómo está Aioria?-

-Cada día se vuelve más fuerte, madre- dijo Aioros con una sonrisa- y además…-

En ese momento, el llanto de un bebé lo interrumpió. Aioros se sobresaltó al escucharlo, mostrando una mirada confundida. Su madre sonrió, a modo de disculpa, y se fue al cuarto contiguo. El joven santo se quedó inmóvil hasta que su madre volvió unos segundos después, con un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

-Madre…- apenas atinó a decir Aioros- ¿que…?-

-No teníamos manera de darles la noticia, querido hijo- dijo su madre, como una disculpa- ella es tu hermana. Decidimos llamarla Aioniah-

Aioros estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. Inconscientemente, levantó su mano y la acercó a los cabellos castaños de la pequeña, como para verificar que fuera real y no su imaginación. Al sentir el contacto de los dedos del joven, la pequeña tomó los dedos de su hermano con sus minúsculas manos y rió.

Al escuchar la risa de la pequeña, el corazón de Aioros se sintió más cálido. Tomó a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre, para total deleite de la pequeña. La niña apoyó su cabeza en el tórax de Aioros y dejó escapar un bostezo, para después sonreír y cerrar sus ojos.

-Aioniah- repitió Aioros, sonriendo. Levantó a la pequeña en sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía el mismo color de cabello que Aioria, y los mismos ojos vivaces de sus hermanos mayores. Aioros besó la frente de su hermana y la devolvió a los brazos de su madre- tengo que irme. Nos veremos pronto. Madre…-

Tras despedirse de sus padres, Aioros corrió de vuelva al Santuario con la armadura de Sagitario en su espalda, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Espera a que Aioria se entere- dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo- Aioniah…-

x-x-x

Esa noche, Aioros regresó al Santuario un poco antes de que se terminara el tiempo que el Patriarca le había concedido. Con cuidado, cruzó entre las casas de los aprendices, hasta llegar a la pequeña choza que habitaba su hermano. Llamó a la puerta y espero a que éste le abriera.

-¡Aioros!- dijo Aioria, sorprendido de ver a su hermano tan tarde en su casa- ¿qué sucede?¿Nuestros padres están bien?-

Aioros sonrió antes de responderle.

x-x-x

 _Semanas más tarde, después del nacimiento de Athena._

Shura caminaba de regreso al Santuario, después de haber llevado a cabo la misión del Patriarca, muy seguro de sí mismo. Acababa de darle su merecido al traidor Aioros. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su querido amigo de la infancia, su compañero de entrenamiento, había traicionado a Athena e intentado asesinarla? Él no, ciertamente.

El santo de Capricornio suspiró mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa que protegía. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que, repentinamente, se había quedado solo en el Santuario. Los nuevos caballeros dorados no eran sus amigos. El viejo maestro Dohko de Libra seguía sin presentarse en el Santuario. Su querido amigo Saga se había vuelto huraño y amargado desde que descubrieron que su hermano había conspirado en contra de Athena, y era cada vez más difícil encontrar. Y ahora, Aioros, su otro gran amigo y compañero, estaba muerto.

Shura suspiró. A pesar de todo, estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los santos más fieles a Athena.

Mientras pasaba el recinto de las amazonas y subía hacia las Doce Casas y a la sala del Patriarca, para entregarle el reporte de la muerte de Aioros, escuchó una conmoción al pasar por las casas de los aprendices. Y fue cuando Shura recordó que Aioros tenía un hermano menor, que recientemente había sido elegido para portar la armadura de Leo.

Shura se apresuró a donde se escuchaba la conmoción. Encontró a una veintena de guardias rodeando al niño, amenazándolo.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano, el traidor?- le repetían.

-Mi hermano no es un traidor- decía Aioria, con sus manos en la cabeza.

-O hablas, o te haremos hablar- le amenazó un guardia.

-Basta- dijo Shura, interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Señor Shura!- dijeron los guardias, inclinándose.

Shura los miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que no eran más que unos inútiles.

-El santo de Sagitario ya fue localizado, y ya me hice cargo de él- dijo Shura pacientemente- este aprendiz claramente no tenía idea de lo que su hermano hizo…-

-Pero señor Shura- dijo otro de los guardias, el que se encontraba más cercano a Aioria, que aún tenía el puño cerrado amenazantemente hacia el joven aspirante- todos los asociados con el traidor Aioros son igual de culpables-

Shura frunció el entrecejo, y encendió su cosmo.

-Aioros era uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo Shura, en tono amenazante- ¿estás insinuando que yo soy un traidor también?-

Los soldados palidecieron.

-No… ¡por supuesto que no, señor Shura!- dijo el guardia.

-Entonces fuera de aquí- dijo Shura.

Los guardias no lo dudaron y huyeron despavoridos, dejando solo al caballero de Capricornio con Aioria. Shura suspiró, algo fastidiado de la actitud de los guardias, y se volvió al asustado Aioria. Le ofreció la mano.

-De pie, joven caballero- dijo Shura en tono severo- tu hermano pudo haber sido un traidor, pero tú no eres culpable de sus crímenes-

-Shura…- dijo Aioria, conteniendo las lágrimas- no entiendo que está pasando. ¿Porqué están buscando a Aioros?¿qué sucedió?-

Shura lo miró con algo de tristeza. Iba a ser difícil explicar a Aioria lo que había sucedido. Miró con un poco de tristeza al niño, que le recordaba enormemente a su hermano mayor, al que había tenido que combatir hacía escasos minutos.

-El Patriarca encontró a Aioros entró a la habitación de Athena- dijo Shura- y fue testigo de que intentó… que tu hermano intentó asesinarla-

Aioria lo escuchó sorprendido.

-No…- dijo Aioria, sacudiendo la cabeza- no puede ser… Aioros no… no es capaz de hacer algo tan vil- Shura se encogió de hombros.

-El Patriarca no miente, Aioria- dijo Shura- él vio a tu hermano…- y se interrumpió.

Aioria sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creerlo aún. Shura guardó silencio unos momentos.

-¿Y qué pasó con mi… con Aioros?-

-Me encargué de él- dijo Shura simplemente, sin mirarlo a los ojos y dándole la espalda- sus pecados ya fueron purgados con su sangre. De seguro tú también lo sentiste. Está muerto-

Shura podía adivinar los pensamientos del joven Aioria. Sabía lo doloroso que sería para él haber perdido a su hermano y su maestro. Se volvió nuevamente hacia él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No te diré que no llores la muerte de tu hermano- le dijo el caballero de Capricornio- pero sí te diré esto. Tendrás que trabajar muy duro para limpiar el nombre de tu familia…-

Y diciendo esto, Shura dejó al pequeño Aioria con sus lágrimas, y comenzó a ascender a las Doce Casas para entregar su reporte al Patriarca.

x-x-x

Una vez que Shura entregó su reporte, el Patriarca le agradeció, y le ordenó enviar a varios guardias a recuperar el cuerpo de Aioros y la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Una vez que se quedó solo, el Patriarca comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.

-Ese Aioros estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo- dijo el Patriarca, cruzándose de brazos, mientras estaba sentado en su trono- por suerte, ninguno de los otros caballeros creyó su versión, y ahora está muerto-

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?", dijo la voz de Saga en su interior "Aioros era mi amigo".

-Y era también un estorbo- continuó el Patriarca- menos mal que me libré de él-

"No cantes victoria. Como él, otros van a sospechar y se lanzarán contra ti", continuó la voz de Saga "no saldrás impune de esto".

-Cállate- dijo el Patriarca- tu cuerpo y tu mente me pertenecen. Tu alma va a morir sin poderse liberar. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme-

La voz de Saga en su interior se apagó. En ese momento, llegaron los guardias.

-Señor Arles- dijo uno de los guardias- buscamos por todo el Santuario, siguiendo las indicaciones de el señor Shura, pero no encontramos el cuerpo de Aioros ni la armadura dorada de Sagitario-

-¿Qué dices?- gruñó Arles, poniéndose de pie repentinamente. Los guardias dieron involuntariamente un paso atrás.

-Al parecer algún turista lo encontró en las ruinas- dijo el guardia.

-¿Aioros estaba vivo?-preguntó Arles.

-Lo dudo, Excelencia- dijo el guardia- el caballero de Sagitario se desangró por completo. No hay manera de que esté vivo después de eso. Además, todos sentimos cuando su cosmo se apagó-

"Lo sentí", dijo Saga en su interior "el cosmo de Aioros se apagó para siempre".

-Bien, déjenme solo- dijo el Patriarca, dándoles la espalda.

Cuando los guardias se retiraron, el Patriarca se sentó nuevamente en el trono, y la voz de Saga volvió.

"Aioros te detuvo", dijo Saga en un tono astuto "seguramente Athena sobrevivió. Puedo sentirlo"

-Aioros perdió- dijo el Patriarca orgullosamente- el caballero de Sagitario está muerto por mis órdenes-

"Pero Aioros te venció al final", dijo la voz de Saga "su objetivo era salvar a Athena, y Athena sobrevivió. Y regresará algún día a quitarte todo el poder que crees haber obtenido"

-¡Silencio!- gritó el Patriarca, furioso, levantándose una vez más- yo le enseñaré a Aioros…¡guardias!-

"No lo hagas", dijo la voz de Saga, dándose cuenta de sus planes "no te atrevas. Aioros ya está muerto… no vale la…"

-Claro que vale la pena- dijo el Patriarca- Aioros pudo haberse burlado de mí, pero yo tendré la última palabra. ¡Guardias!-

Un grupo de guardias entraron a la sala del Patriarca y se arrodillaron delante de él.

-Quiero que bajen inmediatamente a la ciudad- dijo el Patriarca- en el primer cuadro hay una pequeña casa blanca, con flores trepando en sus paredes. Ustedes han escuchado hablar de la casa de la familia de Aioros de Sagitario. Maten a sus habitantes y quémenla-

"¡No!" gritaba Saga en su interior, con un tono desesperado que nadie podía escuchar, "¡no te atrevas!"

-Esperen. Pensándolo bien- añadió el Patriarca, sonriendo maléficamente bajo la máscara- masacren y quemen todo en el primer cuadro de la ciudad. No quiero ningún sobreviviente-

Los guardias se sorprendieron, pero estaban demasiado asustados como para preguntar o reclamar.

-Son conspiradores, aliados con el traidor Aioros- añadió el Patriarca- elimínenlos a todos. No quiero que quede un solo hombre, una sola mujer o un solo niño vivo-

Los guardias asintieron y salieron apresuradamente del recito. El Patriarca se quedó solo, riendo de su propia maldad.

"Algún día me liberaré", dijo la voz de Saga, "algún día pagarás por lo que has hecho"

x-x-x

Mu había dejado el Santuario de Atena y se había dirigido a Jamir unos días después del nacimiento de Athena. El sensible caballero notó inmediatamente que el Patriarca no era su maestro Shion. Poco antes de que Athena bajara a la tierra, había ganado la armadura dorada de Aries, que había pertenecido a su maestro.

Una vez que llegó a Jamir, decidió mantenerse al margen de lo que ocurría en el Santuario. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Dejó su armadura en el palacio de Jamir y continuo con su vida en solitario.

Un día, varios meses después del nacimiento de Athena, escuchó el llamado, proveniente de la cascada en Rozan. Sonrió al recordar que el antiguo maestro Dohko de Libra aún residía en ese sitio. Su maestro Shion le había contado que estaba ahí cumpliendo una misión para Athena. Sin dudarlo, Mu cerró los ojos y se transportó a Rozan.

Una vez ahí, no fue difícil encontrar al anciano Dohko, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cascada, mirando la torre frente a él. Mu se acercó sin hacer ruido, y tomó asiento junto al viejo maestro.

-Que gusto verte tan crecido, Mu- dijo el viejo maestro, sin quitar la vista de la torre frente a ellos- ya todo un caballero de oro. Tu maestro Shion hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ti…-

Mu sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Mu tristemente- pero, como yo, creo que debe estar consciente de que el maestro Shion ya no es el Patriarca que está en el Santuario. Y hay algo con el nuevo Patriarca que no me agrada…-

-Tienes razón, Mu- dijo el viejo maestro- y creo que has hecho bien al trasladarte a Jamir-

Mu asintió.

-Pero te llamé esta noche para atender un asunto- dijo el viejo maestro- algo malo está sucediendo en Atenas-

Mu se sorprendió.

-¿Algo malo?- preguntó Mu.

-Debes haberlo percibido también tú, Mu- dijo el viejo maestro Dohko- escucho las voces de los habitantes gritando por sus vidas. ¿No las oyes?-

Mu cerró los ojos y lo vio todo. El primer cuadro de la ciudad estaba en llamas. La gente corría por las calles, intentando escapar. Los guardias del Santuario entraban e incendiaban las casas. No pudo soportarlo, y abrió los ojos.

-¿Los guardias del Santuario… están atacando a inocentes?- dijo Mu, sin aliento.

-¿Que dices?- dijo el viejo maestro- ¿viste a los guardias del Santuario atacar a esas personas?-

Mu asintió y se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas, Mu?- dijo el viejo maestro.

-A Atenas, tengo que detener esa masacre- dijo Mu.

-Ten cuidado, Mu- dijo el viejo maestro, cuando Mu se dio la vuelta- si los guardias están atacando por órdenes del Patriarca y te reconocen, podrías quedar marcado como traidor. Toma- añadió, entregándole una capa.

Mu se encogió de hombros, pero asintió, tomando la capa y cubriéndose con ella.

-No me reconocerán, maestro- dijo Mu con seriedad, acomodándose la capucha- solo… sacaré a los sobrevivientes de ese sitio…-

El viejo maestro suspiró.

-Ve con cuidado, Mu- dijo el viejo maestro, y éste asintió antes de desaparecer.

"Guardias del Santuario…", dijo el viejo maestro, pensando en lo que Mu había dicho "¿el Patriarca estará detrás de esto?"

x-x-x

Mu apareció en el primer cuadro de la ciudad, y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pared que aún se encontraba de pie. Sin su armadura, parecía un niño común y corriente de 7 años, una más de las víctimas de aquel lugar. El joven santo de oro sintió un escalofrío al ver el desolado paisaje que presentaba la ciudad.

"Llegué demasiado tarde", pensó Mu.

Caminó entre los escombros y los restos quemados de las casas, a la busca de sobrevivientes. No había ninguno. Si alguien había sobrevivido, de seguro ya se habían ido lejos. Tanta destrucción y muerte hicieron que el joven santo se entristeciera. Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Una presencia viva.

Mu se apresuró. Caminó entre las casas hasta subir una pequeña colina, donde se encontraba una casa blanca, con una enredadera cuyas ramas se encontraban completamente chamuscadas. La puerta había sido tumbada a la fuerza. Mu entró, dudoso. El espectáculo que presentaba la entrada de la casa era completamente horrible. Un hombre y una mujer se encontraban muertos en el suelo de la misma, empapados en un charco de su propia sangre. Mu se llevó las manos a la boca. Había visto muchos caballeros y guerreros muertos, pero jamás una inocente familia.

"¿Porqué han hecho esto?"

El joven se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa destruida. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. La mujer muerta extendía su brazo hacia el cuarto contiguo. El caballero caminó hacia donde el brazo de la mujer le indicaba, y encontró una canasta cubierta por una tela blanca y varios escombros de la misma casa. Cuando Mu removió los mismos, encontró la presencia que había detectado. Una niña pequeña, de menos de un año de edad, con cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que Mu estaba seguro que ya había visto al menos una vez en alguien más. La niña parecía encontrarse ilesa, salvo una herida en forma de estrella en su brazo izquierdo. Mu la tomó en sus brazos, y la envolvió con una tela intacta que encontró en la casa. Dando un último vistazo atrás, Mu se teletransportó junto con la pequeña.

Poco después de que los dos desaparecieron, los soportes de la casa cedieron, y ésta se vino abajo.

x-x-x

Mu apareció a las afueras de Atenas, en la puerta de un orfanato. Miró a la niña una vez más. Ya había vendado su herida. La pequeña sonreía como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

"Pobre niña", pensó Mu "acaba de perder a su familia, y ni siquiera lo sabe"

El caballero de Aries suspiró. La niña le volvió a sonreír, y Mu la besó en la frente, como una señal de protección. Miró que traía un dije que decía "Aioniah. 29 de febrero". Volvió a suspirar, y llamó a la puerta del orfanato. Una monja abrió.

-¿Qué haces solo a estas horas de la noche, niño?- dijo la monja- ¿qué traes ahí?-

-Disculpe- dijo Mu amablemente- hubo un horrible incendio en el primer cuadro de la ciudad. Encontré a esta niña con vida entre los escombros de su casa. Sus padres están muertos. Estoy seguro- añadió tristemente.

La monja se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Sí escuché lo del incendio- dijo la mujer, muy alarmada- y no habían reportado ningún sobreviviente hasta ahora. Que suerte tiene esta niña, de haberse salvado cuando cientos de personas murieron-

Mu asintió, y entregó a la niña en brazos de la monja.

-Muchas gracias por traerla, pequeño- dijo la monja- aquí estará a salvo. Creo que lo mejor para esta pequeña es no enterarse de las circunstancias en las que llegó aquí-

-Espero que pueda encontrar un buen hogar- dijo Mu.

-De hecho, creo que esta niña tiene más suerte de lo que crees- dijo la monja, pensativa, mirando a la niña mientras sonreía mirando la luz en la entrada del orfanato- mañana mismo vendrá un lord inglés, que quiere adoptar a una niña pequeña-

Mu sonrió y asintió. La monja entró al orfanato, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Suerte, pequeña- dijo Mu, a la puerta cerrada- hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

Y desapareció rumbo a Jamir.

x-x-x

Milo tragó saliva al ver como los guardias del Santuario se burlaban de Aioria. No lo atacaban, pues Shura había dado la orden de no tocarlo, pero lo molestaban sin piedad por la traición de su hermano. Milo agradecía en el alma no tener hermanos que lo pudieran meter en tantos problemas.

Una vez que los guardias se fueron, Milo se acercó al joven Aioria, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Vete, Milo, no te conviene ser mi amigo- fue la respuesta que recibió el joven al acercarse a Aioria- no querrás que te vean con el hermano de un traidor-

Milo lo ignoró y le dio otra palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos, Aioria, tú no tienes la culpa de compartir sangre con tu hermano- dijo Milo- además, incluso el Patriarca sabe que tu jamás osarías poner un dedo encima a Athena…-

Aioira levantó la vista, encontrándose con la amplia sonrisa de Milo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Así está mejor- dijo Milo- vete a dormir, Aioria. Verás como en unos días nos convertiremos en santos de Athena, y nadie se volverá a meter contigo-

Aioria asintió. Milo le dio una palmada en el hombro, y salió para dirigirse a su propia casa. Aioria, mientras tanto, sentía que algo no andaba bien.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, el Patriarca envió a Camus a hacer una tarea nada envidiable. El joven acababa de ser nombrado caballero de Acuario, y llevaba escasos días de portar la armadura de oro. No podía creer las noticias que el Patriarca había enviado a dar a Aioria. Sí, el solía ser frío y no dejaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su desempeño como santo de Athena, pero esto era completamente diferente.

Camus conocía muy bien a Aioria. Era un gran amigo de Milo y, además, había conocido a su hermano. De la noche a la mañana, Aioros había sido etiquetado como traidor, y había muerto a manos de Shura. Camus suspiró. Al parecer, las malas noticias para Aioria no parecían terminar.

Llegó a la casa del joven Aioria, quien se estaba preparando para salir a entrenar. Milo había pasado a ver como se encontraba, y se sorprendió de ver al nuevo santo de Acuario ahí.

-¡Camus!- dijo Milo- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Camus hizo una mueca.

-He venido a traer un mensaje para Aioria, de parte del Patriarca- dijo Camus, y se volvió al joven candidato a la armadura de Leo- no hay manera sencilla de decirte esto. El Patriarca lamenta mucho enviarte la noticia de que… anoche, un incendio consumió gran parte del primer cuadro de la ciudad-

Aioria parecía paralizado. Camus sabía que, en su mente, deseaba que no completara el mensaje que tenía que darle.

-No hubo ningún sobreviviente, Aioria- continuó Camus, cerrando los ojos para no ver el dolor de Aioria- tu casa se derrumbó, como efecto del incendio. Tus padres… se encuentran entre las víctimas mortales. Lo siento mucho-

Camus abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, al no recibir respuesta. Tanto Aioria como Milo estaban horrorizados por la noticia.

-El Patriarca… considera que… puedes salir a la ciudad, para despedirte- dijo Camus- y pide que regreses antes del anochecer-

Camus vio aparecer algunas lagrimas en los ojos del joven, y por primera vez, sintió compasión de otro guerrero. Milo lo apoyaba, poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Gracias, Camus- dijo Aioria con la voz entrecortada- agradece al Patriarca, por favor-

Camus se inclinó levemente, y se dio la espalda para retirarse, cuando Aioria lo llamó de nuevo.

-Camus- dijo Aioria de pronto- ¿tienes alguna noticia de Aioniah?-

-¿Quién?- dijo Camus.

-Tengo… tenía una hermana- dijo Aioria con la voz quebrada por el dolor- una niña de escasos meses de nacida. Nunca la conocí, pero… sé que tenía una hermana llamada Aioniah, que vivía con mis padres-

Camus lo miró con verdadera lástima. No solo él, sino también Milo.

-Hombres, mujeres y niños perecieron, Aioria- dijo Camus, con cuidado de no ser tan rudo al decirlo- no hubo ningún sobreviviente. Tu hermana… debió perecer con los demás-

Aioria asintió tristemente. Camus reanudó su camino de regreso al templo de Acuario, deseando no haber sido quien entregara esas noticias a su compañero. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó la voz del joven.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Milo, pero quiero estar solo un rato- Camus a Aioria decir en voz alta antes de retirarse.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Después de casi 10 años regreso con un fic de Saint Seiya. Por mucho, es el tema que más me gusta para hacer fanfics, ya que es una de mis series favoritas de la infancia, que aún me hace gritar de emoción cuando la veo.

Espero que disfruten su lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Saludos a todos, y espero sus comentarios, para saber que les pareció.

Abby L.


	2. II La Calma Aparente

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

II. LA CALMA APARENTE

 _Año 212 B.C. Siracusa, Sicilia._

 _La hermosa ciudad griega se encontraba en llamas y caos. Desde aquella mañana los romanos habían llegado a la hermosa ciudad por la playa. El volcán que se alzaba en el horizonte, que tantas veces había protegido a los ciudadanos de la isla, haciendo erupción y espantando a los invasores, no mostraba ninguna signo de actividad. La gente corría por la calle, desesperada por salvarse. Los romanos invasores no mostraban ninguna compasión nadie, así sean niños, jóvenes o viejos. Los hombres eran masacrados sin ningún miramiento. Las mujeres eran capturadas para venderse como esclavas en el Imperio._

 _En los hermosos acantilados de la ciudad se encontraba el general romano que lideraba la invasión. Miró con desprecio los enormes espejos y otros artefactos que, en el pasado, la ciudad había usado contra su flota para defenderse. Todo había sido culpa de ese genio, el sabio de esa ciudad. Pero ahora, los enormes espejos y sus otros inventos habían fallado. Nada lo detendría esta vez._

 _-¿Dónde está el sabio matemático?- dijo el general, volviéndose a los ciudadanos que se encontraban cerca, en medio del caos que reinaba- ¿dónde se encuentra el gran sabio de esta ciudad?-_

 _La gente huía por la calle sin detenerse ni prestar atención, ya que solo pensaban en salvar sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, el general romano se volvió a un grupo de soldados_

 _-¡Ustedes, vayan a la ciudad y encuéntrenlo! - dijo el general en tono autoritario- encuentren al sabio y tráiganlo a mi presencia, sin hacerle daño…-_

 _-Sí, señor- dijeron los soldados, esparciéndose por la ciudad inmediatamente tras escuchar el llamado._

 _Mientras tanto, desde su escondite, una joven estaba atenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía la verdadera razón de aquella invasión a su hogar. Mientras se encontraba observando todo, oculta en las sombras, la joven escuchó una voz._

 _-Corre inmediatamente a su lado, Agatha- le dijo la mujer anciana que estaba escondida a su lado- solo tu conoces el secreto que el sabio te lo confió. Por Zeus y todos nuestros dioses, no puedes permitir que los romanos la obtengan…-_

 _La joven obedeció inmediatamente, y se apresuró a llegar, entre los soldados y el caos, hacia la casa del sabio. Pero una vez que llegó, no pude entrar, ya que la puerta estaba siendo vigilada por cuatro soldados. La puerta trasera también estaba siendo vigilada. No tuvo otra elección. Se acercó a una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta, y se refugió entre los arbustos que estaban justo bajo la misma._

 _Después de escuchar algunos murmullos, la joven se aventuró a mirar discretamente a través de la ventana._

 _El viejo sabio se encontraba, como siempre, frente a su mesa de trabajo, dibujando incansablemente círculos con su compás y su pluma. Había al menos diez soldados dentro de la casa, rodeándolo, y el viejo maestro ni siquiera se inmutó._

 _-Oye, anciano- dijo uno de los soldados, intentando llamar la atención del sabio- tienes que venir con nosotros. El honorable Marcelo requiere tu presencia-_

 _El anciano lo ignoró, y siguió trabajando._

 _-¿No me escuchaste, viejo?- dijo el soldado._

 _Por un momento, la chica vio al sabio volverse hacia donde ella se encontraba oculta, y sonreírle astutamente, para volver a concentrarse con su pluma y su compás._

 _-No molestes mis círculos- dijo el sabio en tono autoritario, hablando a los soldados sin voltear a verlos._

 _-¿Qué dices?- dijo el primero de los soldados, enfureciéndose-¿acaso te burlas de mí?-_

 _El sabio no contestó. Y con un movimiento rápido, el soldado atravesó al viejo sabio con su espada. El viejo sabio cayó suavemente hacia delante, sin hacer ningún ruido o reacción a lo ocurrido. La sangre fluía de su tórax y caía sobre el dibujo que acababa de realizar._

" _¡No!" la chica pensó, y se cubrió los labios para evitar que escapara de ellos un grito ahogado._

 _Una vez que vio el cuerpo del anciano caer al suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, uno de los soldados dio la orden, y junto con los otros salieron y lo dejaron solo. La joven esperó un tiempo, y cuando se aseguró de que no volverían, entró corriendo a la casa._

 _-Maestro- dijo la joven en un susurro ahogado- resista, maestro-_

 _El sabio levantó la vista con dificultad, y sonrió._

 _-Es el fin… para mí… querida hija- dijo el sabio, utilizando sus últimos instantes de vida- sabes… sabes que tienes… que hacer, ¿verdad?-_

 _La joven asintió con convicción. Con su mano izquierda, aún manchada con la sangre del sabio maestro, se apretó la muñeca izquierda._

 _-Sí, maestro- dijo con voz firme, a pesar de sus lágrimas._

 _-¿Estás… lista para… hacerlo?- preguntó nuevamente el sabio._

 _-Estoy lista- respondió con convicción._

 _-Ya sabes… donde está…- dijo el sabio antes de morir._

x-x-x

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia._

 _Templo de Aries_

A la mitad de la noche, el caballero de Aries se despertó precipitadamente, bañado en su propio sudor y respirando agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo en la oscuridad, hasta finalmente tranquilizarse. Había tenido una pesadilla, algo sobre una destrucción terrible. Y un anciano sabio asesinado frente a una joven. ¿Había sido solo un sueño, una ilusión sin importancia de su subconsciente? ¿O quizá…?

-¿Un vínculo?- se preguntó Mu en voz alta, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos por un segundo, para desperezarse- ¿qué significa esto?-

Mu se quitó la sábana que lo cubría, en un intento por refrescarse un poco. Las noches de verano de Atenas lo tenían un poco fastidiado. Se levantó y encendió una luz. Su habitación se veía tan tranquila como la noche anterior. Nada extraño parecía estar pasando.

El caballero de Aries se asomó por la ventana. El Santuario, y la ciudad de Atenas bajo el mismo, se encontraban en absoluta tranquilidad. Al parecer todos disfrutaban en ese momento el suave sueño de las horas pequeñas de la madrugada.

Mu decidió ir tomar un vaso de agua fresca, en otro intento por refrescarse un poco, pues entre el sueño que había tenido y el calor de Atenas, no sabía cual de los dos lo había hecho sudar más. Después de servirse un poco de agua y beberla, el joven caballero decidió volver a la cama y meditar sobre su sueño.

En su sueño, había visto un pueblo griego junto a una hermosa playa, que claramente no parecía ser Atenas. Y un evento que ocurrió hacía varios cientos de años, cuando los romanos conquistaron los territorios de Grecia. ¿Quién había sido ese viejo sabio que había sido asesinado? ¿porqué los romanos querían algo que le pertenecía? Y más importante, ¿qué estaba tratando de transmitir al futuro?

Mu suspiró después de un rato. Llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía mucho sentido seguir despierto meditando en el asunto, y que finalmente no había ninguna prueba de que no haya sido algo más que solo un sueño. Se apresuró a volver a la cama y descansar, ya que al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo entrenando a su travieso aprendiz.

x-x-x

 _Kensington, Londres, Inglaterra_

Se escuchó un fuerte trueno, acompañado del constante sonido de la lluvia. La chica se despertó de golpe, no por la lluvia o por el trueno. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Y peor que la pesadilla, fue la sensación que vino después. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y se sentía sedienta de aire. ¿Qué había sido esa ciudad en llamas, y ese anciano asesinado por los soldados?

"¿Qué me pasa?", pensó ella, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

Finalmente, su respiración se tranquilizó, y sonrió levemente. Eso le pasaba por pasarla leyendo sobre ese tema. Pero no tenía otra opción. Al amanecer, emprendería un viaje muy importante a Grecia. Sabía que era un viaje de negocios, pero si tenía suerte, pasaría a la historia como la descubridora de uno de los más grandes secretos de la antigua Grecia. Pensándolo bien, seguramente había sido una pesadilla causada por su extensa lectura en la materia.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Al parecer, las cocineras estaban comenzando a preparar el desayuno, aunque faltaban varias horas para el amanecer. La chica olvidó su anterior pesadilla, puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. Sabía que tenía que levantarse muy temprano ese día, para llegar a tiempo a la reunión en Atenas. Al menos aprovecharía las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando cayó profundamente dormida de nuevo, soñando con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

 _Templo del Patriarca_

A la mañana siguiente, el Patriarca Shion se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para comenzar el día. Una vez que se vistió sus ropas, y adornos, se colocó el casco distintivo del Patriarca. Suspiró al ver su rostro en el espejo.

"Definitivamente no esperaba, después de más de 200 años, volver a este puesto", pensó.

Una vez que completó sus preparativos, salió a la sala del trono y tomó asiento en el mismo. Suspiró. Recordaba como había visto hacía tantos años a su predecesor, el Patriarca Sage. De hecho, su maestro Hakurei había pronosticado que algún día él sería el Patriarca. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso.

Hacía unos pocos meses que Athena había resucitado a todos los santos que habían muerto en la batalla contra Hades, y la vida había vuelto a su habitualidad. De hecho, los santos de oro, plata y bronce llevaban una vida relativamente normal, además de sus responsabilidades como santos de Athena. Incluso Athena volvió a tener el rol de Saori Kido.

Este último recuerdo hizo que Shion formara una mueca de fastidio en su rostro. Los asuntos de Saori eran cada vez más molestos. Shion debió haber dicho que no desde el principio, pero no pudo negarse a cada vez más responsabilidades civiles de Saori en los terrenos del Santuario. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era mejor atender esos asuntos ahí, que enviar a varios santos a proteger a Athena en el exterior.

Y hablando del diablo…

-¿Shion?¡Shion!- la voz de Saori resonaba en los salones vacíos.

-Aquí estoy, Athena- dijo Shion, sin muchas ganas.

-Shion, perdona que te moleste- dijo Saori, con un tono en el que claramente se notaba que no le importaba molestar al Patriarca- espero que todo esté en orden para mi reunión de esta tarde…-

-Por supuesto, señorita Athena- dijo Shion con paciencia- los caballeros de bronce fueron muy amables en ceder uno de los pabellones para su reunión-

-Menos mal- dijo Saori- quienes vendrán son importantes socios míos de otros países. No quiero tener ningún contratiempo-

-No habrá ninguno, señorita Athena- dijo Shion con paciencia- todo está preparado-

Saori sonrió a manera de agradecimiento. Ya se iba a retirar, dejando al Patriarca solo de nuevo, cuando éste recordó algo muy importante.

-Señorita Athena- la llamó Shion- recuerda la condición que fijamos para que la reunión se lleve a cabo en el Santuario, ¿verdad?-

-¿Condición?- dijo Saori, cruzándose se brazos- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sí, señorita- dijo Shion, tanto con amabilidad pero también con firmeza- la condición de que ninguno de sus invitados ingrese más allá de los 12 Templos…-

-Ah, esa condición- dijo Saori, restándole importancia- por supuesto que sí, todos están informados de dicha condición. De todos modos, informa a Mu, para que no deje pasar a ninguno de los invitados. Él es amable y no se sentirán ofendidos si él se los dice-

Shion asintió. Sabía que Mu era un hombre muy amable y agradable, así como diplomático, aunque podía llegar a ser muy sarcástico si se lo proponía.

-Muy bien, yo hablaré con Mu más tarde- dijo Shion.

-Gracias, Shion- dijo Saori, dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Aioria y Milo se encontraban descansando del entrenamiento matutino. Pronto llegarían los demás caballeros y aprendices del Santuario, ya que Shion los había mandado reunir ahí. Mientras Aioria se echaba un poco de agua en la cabeza, Milo miraba hacia la sala del Patriarca, con los brazos cruzados.

-Desde hace algunos días el maestro Shion se encuentra algo tenso- dijo Milo casualmente- ¿tienes idea de que está pasando? ¿Va a haber una nueva guerra?-

Aioria sonrió.

-Para nada- dijo Aioria, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras algunas gotas de agua escurrían de sus cabellos- ¿no lo escuchaste? Esta tarde, y por algunos días, recibiremos visitas, probablemente de los negocios de Athena. Al parecer, por eso es la reunión-

-¿Negocios?- dijo Milo, mirando a su amigo, alzando una ceja con una expresión confundida- ¿no dejó todo eso cuando se convirtió en Athena?-

-Aparentemente no- dijo Aioria- además, ya sabes que la Athena de esta época es un poco… ¿mimada?-

Los dos chicos rieron, pero Aioria dejó de reír al sentir un coscorrón, cortesía de su hermano mayor, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Aioros saltó junto a ellos, llevando consigo una cartera colgando de su hombro derecho.

-¡Ay!¡Aioros!- reclamó el santo de Leo, frotándose la cabeza.

-No es cortés hablar de quien no está presente, hermanito- dijo Aioros, con una amplia sonrisa.

Milo sonrió al ver a los dos hermanos. Desde que volvió a ver a Aioros, Aioria parecía más feliz de lo que lo había visto en muchos años. El santo de Sagitario también se veía feliz, aunque no del todo como su hermano.

-Vamos, Aioria, prometiste acompañarme a la ciudad- dijo Aiorros- sabes que hay algo que tenemos que hacer-

Aioria dejó de sonreír y asintió.

-Pero, ¿y la reunión?- preguntó Milo.

-Ya se nos dieron las noticias a nosotros- dijo Aioria- el Patriarca nos dio permiso de… hacer lo que tenemos que hacer-

Se volvió a Milo, quien entendió de que se trataba esa actitud de los hermanos. El caballero de Escorpión levantó un pulgar en su dirección, y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-Vayan, yo me quedaré a esperar la reunión con los demás- dijo el santo de Escorpión- no lleguen tarde, no querrán enfurecerla- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los hermanos agradecieron a Milo y bajaron al pueblo.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto Heathrow, Londres, Inglaterra_

La chica de cabellos castaños seguía a su padre, casi corriendo en el aeropuerto, con los brazos cruzados y con apariencia molesta. No estaba enterada del pequeño "arreglo" que su padre había hecho para su presente viaje. Hasta ese momento, su padre solo le había dicho que iban a estar en Atenas. No le había dicho que su viaje estaba planeado para que la anfitriona de la reunión Saori Kido. De todos modos, ¿qué hacía Saori en Atenas?

-Pero padre- dijo la chica, corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su padre, que se dirigía a la terminal donde los esperaba su jet privado- ¿estás seguro que necesitamos el apoyo de Saori Kido?-

-Lydia, no creo que debas seguir con el prejuicio de siempre contra la señorita Kido- dijo su padre en un tono exasperado, sin mirarla- ambas ya son mayores, no van a continuar con su rivalidad de niñas, ¿o sí?-

Lydia hizo una mueca.

-Claro que no, padre- dijo Lydia, con su mejor cara de seriedad- pero no… no veo porque quieres involucrar a Saori en esto. Después de todo, yo hice todo el trabajo para encontrar las instrucciones. No necesitamos su ayuda…-

-Te olvidas que Saori Kido es la reencarnación de Athena- dijo su padre, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia ella. Lydia se detuvo también, y lo miró haciendo una mueca. Por supuesto, era eso, lo había olvidado- y todo lo que hagamos en Grecia, y particularmente, en Atenas, tenemos que hacerlo con su aprobación…-

El hombre siguió caminando, y Lydia dudó unos segundos, antes de reanudar su marcha también. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir a pedir permiso a esa niña mimada, mucho menos con algo tan importante, en el que había invertido mucho estudio y esfuerzo. Pero no tuvo más opción que poner los ojos en blanco, y seguir a su padre hacia la terminal señalada. Al parecer, su viaje a Grecia no iba a ser tan placentero como lo había imaginado en un principio.

"No debo amargarme por esto", pensó Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza "cuando menos, sé que encontraré lo que busco. Estoy segura".

Cuando Lydia y su padre llegaron a la terminal, otra sorpresa desagradable le esperaba a la chica.

-Apresúrate, Lydia, creo que el duque ya llegó y nos está esperando- dijo su padre de pronto.

Lydia se detuvo en seco nuevamente al darse cuenta de quien los estaba esperando. Uno de los socios más cercanos de su padre viajaría con ellos. Y su hijo. Lydia no podía creer su mala suerte. Henry, el mimado hijo del duque de Northumberland, era una de sus personas menos favoritas del mundo. Se detuvo en seco, mientras su padre se acercó a saludar a su socio y a su hijo. Henry era un chico alto, rubio y bien parecido, con profundos ojos azules, quien siempre vestía un traje elegante. Podía ser muy amable con Lydia y su padre, pero era detestable con el resto de las personas.

-Buenos días, lord Castlehaven- dijo Henry, inclinándose.

-Buenos días, Henry- dijo el padre de Lydia- a mi hija y a mí nos da mucho gusto tener el honor de viajar con ustedes, ¿no es así?-

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. Henry era sobrino de la reina de Inglaterra. Ella estaba consciente de que, no tan secretamente, su padre deseaba que ella y Henry terminaran juntos, para agregar más estatus a su familia, pero eso era algo que ella no podía consentir ni en sus peores pesadillas. Para su desgracia, la chica vio a Henry acercarse a ella.

-Es un honor volver a verte, Lydia- dijo Henry, tomando su mano derecha y besándola. Lydia retiro su mano casi al instante, apenas lo suficiente para no parecer grosera.

-Sí, gracias, Henry- dijo ella, y se volvió a su padre- ¿ya nos vamos?-

-Por supuesto, el jet nos está esperando- dijo el duque de Northumberland- Henry, acompaña a Lydia a su asiento-

Henry sonrió, a pesar de la evidente molestia de la chica.

-Por supuesto, padre- dijo Henry, sonriendo ampliamente y ofreciendo su brazo a Lydia. Ésta miró a su padre, quien le lanzó una mirada que no admitía reproches, así que, de mala gana, tomó el brazo de su molesto pretendiente, y se dejó acompañar por él abordo del jet. Al parecer, este viaje no iba a ser para nada como lo había imaginado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena._

Saga se encontraba en la entrada de su templo, mirando el horizonte. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. Los cosmos de Aioros y Aioria había salido del Santuario antes de la reunión que habían tenido en el Coliseo. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Que estarían tramando los dos hermanos? Suspiró, y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras hacia el Coliseo.

-¿Saga?- escuchó una voz.

Saga se volvió, para encontrarse con Shura. El caballero de Géminis hizo una mueca, ya que casi nunca sonreía, y Shura asintió.

-¿Vas para el Coliseo?- preguntó Shura, y Saga respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Apenas iba para allá- dijo Saga con seriedad- la reunión que convocó Athena es para decirnos que van a venir sus socios, lo que provocó que se cancelaran todos los entrenamientos de esta semana y otros detalles.

Shura se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no le agradaba la idea.

-¿Y de que es esta vez?- dijo Shura. Saga se encogió de hombros- lo importante es que es una reunión inocente de negocios, y no podría traernos más problemas de los que ya tenemos, ¿no es así?-

Saga asintió, preguntándose que tipo de problema podrían traer los socios de Saori.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Mu llegó al Coliseo y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en una columna, mientras observaba a todos los demás caballeros y aprendices se reunían, preguntándose que estaría pasando. Pronto, los otros caballeros dorados se le unieron, así como su aprendiz.

-Maestro- dijo Kiki, sonriendo travieso- ¿porqué nos han convocado aquí?-

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, Kiki- dijo Mu, señalando al Patriarca, que acababa de llegar, escoltado por dos de los guardias. Kiki se volvió hacia él- vete con los otros aprendices, Kiki-

Kiki obedeció de inmediato, y se reunió con los otros aprendices en la parte más baja del Coliseo. Mu lo miró con una sonrisa. A pesar de ser travieso, su aprendiz cada vez iba mejorando, y era uno de los mejores del Santuario. No pudo pensar más en ello, porque el Patriarca comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días, caballeros y aprendices- dijo el Patriarca- los he reunido para darles mis órdenes. El día de hoy tendremos visitas de la señorita Athena-

Los caballeros y aprendices comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Shion, alzando la voz- los invitados de la señorita Athena son extranjeros y, al parecer, no tienen malas intenciones. Sin embargo, quiero que todos estén alerta, en busca de cualquier comportamiento anormal. Y que se me informe cualquier cosa sospechosa-

Los caballeros asintieron.

-¿Y bien?- Mu escuchó una voz junto a él. Era Aldebarán- ¿eso era?-

-Al parecer- dijo Mu con una sonrisa astuta- no sé que peligro pueden traer unos invitados de Athena. No, de la señorita Saori Kido-

Aldebarán se echó a reír, haciendo que los asistentes lo voltearan a ver. Mu también rió. De seguro, ese sería solamente un aburrido día, y al siguiente volverían las cosas a la normalidad.

x-x-x

 _Primer plano de la ciudad, Atenas, Grecia_

Aioros y Aioria habían bajado a la ciudad de Atenas. Les sorprendió el hecho de verla mucho más moderna y poblada que la última vez que la habían visitado, todos esos años atrás.

Aioros recordó la última vez que había caminado hacia ese sitio a visitar a su familia. Recordaba cuando, sin saberlo, se había despedido de sus padres y de su hermana menor el día de su muerte. Aioria, por su parte, había bajado al pueblo al enterarse del incendio que acabó con su familia, y había decidido nunca volver a ese sitio. Esta vez era diferente. Estaba con su hermano.

-Vamos, hermano- dijo Aioros, sonriendo levemente, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Aioria.

Aioria asintió seriamente, aunque sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta mientras recorría las familiares calles rumbo al que fue su hogar. Al acercarse, los hermanos se dieron cuenta de que algunas casas se encontraban diferentes, probablemente reconstruidas después del incendio que destruyó esa parte de la ciudad. Y fue entonces cuando lo vieron. En el sitio donde antes había estado su casa, ahora se encontraba un pequeño jardín, con 3 pequeñas lápidas de piedra, con los nombres de sus padres y de Aioniah, las cuales se encontraban cubiertas de flores. Aioria los había mandado colocar poco después de haberse convertido en santo de Leo.

Aioria recordaba como, al enterarse del incendio, había ido a ver por última vez a sus padres y a su hermana. Los trabajadores ya habían apagado el fuego y retirado los cuerpos. Le dijeron que los cadáveres de sus padres se habían quemado al punto de estar irreconocibles, y que ni siquiera habían encontrado el cuerpo de la pequeña. Que quizá se hubiera consumido por completo por las llamas.

Los hermanos tomaron asiento en el pasto, frente a las lápidas con los nombres de sus padres. Aioros sacó de su cartera 3 velas, y las colocó, una frente a cada lápida, y las encendió. La luz de las velas apenas era perceptible bajo el fuerte sol del mediodía. Aioria tomó algunas flores del jardín, y las colocó frente a las lápidas, junto a las velas.

-Descansen en paz, padre, madre, Aioniah- dijo Aioros en voz baja.

Los hermanos rezaron en silencio unos minutos. De pronto, Aioria suspiró y miró a su hermano mayor.

-¿Sabes? me hubiera gustado haberla conocido- dijo Aioria.

-¿A Aioniah?- preguntó el mayor, y su hermano asintió- hubiera sido una chica muy hermosa. Aunque quizá no, si se hubiera parecido a ti-

Aioria lo miró con desdén, pero después sonrió.

-Probablemente seríamos los peores hermanos mayores con ella- dijo Aioria, pensativo.

-Tú lo serías, quizá- le dijo Aioros- yo me considero un buen hermano mayor-

Los dos hermanos rieron. Aioros apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su hermano menor. Después de quedarse así un rato, mirando las lápidas con los nombres de sus seres queridos, los dos hermanos se levantaron, se inclinaron, y volvieron al Santuario.

Mientras caminaban de regreso, un avión cruzó los cielos de Atenas. Los hermanos miraron el cielo mientras caminaban.

x-x-x

 _Jet privado de lord Castlehaven, Atenas, Grecia_

Lydia se encontraba en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados, fingiendo estar dormida para evitar tener que conversar con Henry. Cuando menos ya estaban a punto de llegar, y no tendría que estar sentada junto al molesto hijo del duque. Suspiró.

-Bueno, ya casi llegamos- dijo en voz alta su padre.

Lydia dejó de fingir estar dormida y se asomó por la ventana. El jet volaba bajo, por lo que pudo admirar la hermosa ciudad, la cual se veía extrañamente familiar, quizá por las fotografías que había visto de la misma. Sonrió y se acomodó, erguida, para esperar el aterrizaje.

-La limosina nos estará esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto- dijo su padre, y miró a Lydia- no olvides llevar lo necesario. ¿Estás lista, hija?-

Lydia sonrió.

-Estoy lista- dijo ella.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Mu recibió en su Templo a su maestro Shion. Éste no estaba muy convencido de que los caballeros de Athena debieran hacerse cargo de asuntos tan mundanos como las reuniones con los socios de Saori Kido. También le informó a Mu la condición de que ninguno de los invitados podía pasar más allá de la casa de Aries.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, maestro- dijo Mu, sonriendo- los secretos de las Doce Casas deberían estar mejor guardados. Además, los extranjeros amigos de Athena no tienen ningún asunto que tratar más allá de las Doce Casas-

Shion sonrió y asintió.

-Te confío entonces eso, Mu- dijo Shion, y se volvió hacia la entrada del Santuario, suspirando- ya pasa del mediodía. Los invitados de Athena no deben tardar en llegar-

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

Apenas había pasado el mediodía, cuando al menos cinco limosinas llegaron a la entrada del Santuario de Athena, provenientes del aeropuerto, que pertenecían a los socios de Saori. Los santos dorados esperaron pacientemente en la entrada, de pie, junto a Saori y Shion, mientras los invitados descendían y eran presentados. Los santos de plata y bronce también estaban presentes, aunque se encontraban de pie detrás de los caballeros dorados.

Primero bajó del mismo un hombre alto, musculoso y relativamente joven, de cabellos negros y rostro un poco regordeto, a quien Saori identificó como signor Emmanuele Bellini, quien tenía su base de negocios en Roma. Bellini vestía un caro traje color gris, y una camisa y corbata negras. Tenía una mirada astuta, que a los caballeros no les agradó mucho.

El segundo fue Robin Neuer y su esposa, ambos rubios y con profundos ojos azules, y rasgos típicamente alemanes, imposibles de confundir. El hombre traía un traje azul oscuro, con una camisa blanqueesima y corbata del mismo color, mientras la mujer llevaba un largo vestido rojo con la espalda descubierta, que parecía mas apropiado en una fiesta que en una reunión de negocios.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron un hombre de gran estatura, y rubio, quien era uno de los hombres mas elegantemente vestidos, acompañado de su hija, que se presentó como Lord Castlehaven. El hombre vestía un traje completamente negro, y con camisa y corbata también negras, el hombre tenía un rostro muy apuesto y profundos ojos azules. La chica, su hija, tenía un rostro un poco más redondo, en contraste al rostro alargado de su padre, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos eran verdes, llenos de vida y alegría. La chica llevaba una ligera blusa blanca, una falda color rojo oscuro, y unas botas marrones.

Detrás de ellos venían con ellos el duque de Northumberland y su hijo Henry. Ambos llevaban idénticos trajes de color negro, con camisa azul y corbata blanca. Y finalmente, Ramés Khayrat de Egipto, cuya piel era oscura con ojos color olivo, quien portaba la vestimenta típica de su país.

Los invitados se reunieron en la explanada junto al pabellón que habían cedido los caballeros de bronce.

-Bienvenidos todos al Santuario- dijo Saori con una sonrisa confiada, satisfecha de que algunos de ellos vieran el Santuario con expresiones de admiración- me da gusto que nos puedan acompañar. Por favor pasen por aquí…-

Los invitados intercambiaron saludos y frases de adulación entre ellos, y finalmente siguieron a Saori dentro del pabellón

Mu observó a los invitados mientras entraban al pabellón, ansioso por ser liberado de su responsabilidad en ese momento, cuando llamó su atención una de las invitadas. La hija de lord Castlehaven, quien iba siguiendo a su padre dentro del pabellón, volteó a ver a los caballeros dorados que estaban de pie en fila, y al ver a Aioros se detuvo en seco y le dirigió una mirada que Mu juzgó como extraña, con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

Aioros miró a su vez extrañado a la chica cuando ésta se detuvo a observarlo. Mu se imaginaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza, pues él también tenía la misma duda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Finalmente, después de quedarse inmóvil por unos momentos, mirando fijamente a un confundido Aioros, la chica sacudió su cabeza, como saliendo de un trance, parpadeó varias veces y entró al pabellón, siguiendo a su padre.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó Mu.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Siracusa: ciudad en la costa sureste de Sicilia, Italia. En su horizonte, al norte, se encuentra el monte Etna, un volcán activo. Hasta el año 212 B.C., era una ciudad griega, hasta que en ese año una invasión por el tirano Claudio la conquistó para Roma.

Espejos: se dice que la ciudad de Siracusa fue defendida una desde los acantilados por espejos gigantes que reflejaban la luz del sol hacia los barcos invasores, creando un fuego que los incendiaban.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando el fic. Saludos a todos.

Le mando especiales saludos a MISAO-CG, que es una de mis autoras favoritas. Me da mucho gusto ver que también ella ha seguido publicando sus maravillosas historias.

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

Abby L.


	3. III El Jardín de Rosas

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

III. EL JARDÍN DE ROSAS

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó Mu.

Todos los caballeros dorados habían presenciado como la hija de lord Castlehaven se había detenido por unos segundos, mirando a Aioros como si intentara reconocerlo, para después sacudir su cabeza, confundida, y apresurarse a entrar al pabellón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los socios de Saori.

Mu había mirado confundido la escena, como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Una vez que quedaron solos, los caballeros dorados comenzaron a conversar sobre lo sucedido. Por su parte, Milo le dio un codazo en el hombro a Aioria, quien se llevó las manos a la boca para aguantar la risa. Aioros, saliendo de su sorpresa, y al percatarse de que su hermano y Milo se estaban burlando de él, se acercó a los dos jóvenes y les dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

-¡Hey!- reaccionó Milo, haciendo un gesto molesto al recibir el impacto.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Aioria, frotándose la cabeza en el sitio donde Aioros lo golpeó- ya se te hizo costumbre eso de golpear a los demás-

Aioros no se impresionó.

-No sé que está pasando por sus retorcidas mentes- dijo el caballero de Sagitario sin sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que Aioria no veía a su hermano tan molesto- así que déjenlo…- y se fue de mal humor rumbo a su Templo, siendo el primero de los doce caballeros dorados en romper la formación.

Milo y Aioria se quedaron mirando a Aioros alejarse. Usualmente era Aioria quien se iba de mal humor cuando algo no le parecía, y Aioros quien se quedaba riendo, no al revés. Milo se volvió a Aioria, interrogante, y éste se encogió de hombros.

Mu miró a sus compañeros. Aioros ya se había ido, mientras que Milo y Aioria comentaban lo raro que les parecía la actitud de su compañero. Se volvió a su izquierda, donde estaban los santos de Cáncer y Piscis.

-No me gustó su traje, Afro- dijo Death Mask, cruzándose de brazos- el chico tiene pesimo sentido de la moda-

-Lo sé- secundó Afrodita- me gustó más el traje de lord Castlehaven. De hecho, tengo uno parecido-

Mu vio que Dohko le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Shion para darle ánimos, mientras el Patriarca se disponía a acompañar a Saori a lo que parecía ser una aburrida reunión.

-Esto es una magistral perdida de tiempo- dijo Shaka, molesto, regresando a su templo de mal humor.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Camus y, tras dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a Milo por haber hecho enojar a Aioros, volvió a su templo.

Shura se acercó a Aioria.

-¿Tú que piensas que significa esto?- dijo Shura, y el santo de Leo se encogió de hombro- supongo que le preguntaré a Aioros más tarde-

-Vamos, Mu, regresemos a las Doce Casas- dijo Aldebarán, dando una palmada en el hombro de Mu, sacándolo de su sorpresa y casi haciendo que el caballero de Aries caiga al suelo- aprovecha para descansar. Algo me dice que, con estos invitados, tendrás más trabajo protegiendo tu templo-

Mu asintió, y regresó a las Doce Casas junto con Aldebarán, deseando que éste estuviera equivocado.

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los caballeros de bronce, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia caminó hacia el interior del pabellón, un poco confundida, y tomó asiento junto a su padre. Ni ella misma había entendido porqué se había detenido a mirar a ese caballero dorado. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes, aunque aquello no parecía ser posible. Si bien, le parecía muy apuesto, no era diferente a los demás. Entonces, ¿porqué le había llamado la atención?

Saori se puso de pie y, después de dar la bienvenida, comenzó a hablar de porqué estaban ahí. Lydia la miró sin impresionarse. Como siempre, tanto Saori como frau Neuer tenían que vestir sus mejores galas y presumir sus vestidos delante de los demás socios. Lydia, que ni en defensa propia se atrevía a usar un par de tacones tanto por comodidad como por miedo a romperse un tobillo, miró su sencillo atuendo y se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea, el vestido de Saori se ve mortalmente incómodo, además de que se ve ridículo", dijo, sonriendo levemente ante la idea.

Después de unos minutos oír y oír hablar a Saori, la junta se había vuelto mortalmente aburrida. Lydia no sabía que hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Ya había leído todos los folletos que había recogido del aeropuerto, y su padre le había impedido, con una mirada de advertencia, sacar su libro de su bolso mientras los otros socios hablaban.

-Y como nuestro socio Julian Solo, que no puedo acompañarnos en esta ocasión…- escuchó a Saori decir. y Lydia reprimió un escalofrío. Lo único que hubiera sido peor que esa junta era que Julián Solo también hubiera asistido. La única persona peor que Saori entre los socios de su padre era Julian, sobre todo tomando en cuenta de que era un gran amigo de Henry.

Lydia miró a Saori Kido nuevamente. Se había equivocado, ya no era una niña mimada, ahora era una niña super mimada. Y ahora, con toda esa atención, el Patriarca y los caballeros… no quería ni siquiera pensar como le presumiría cuando se quedaran a solas. Bufó. Aquello era tan injusto. En fin, ella sabía que pronto tendría la ventaja.

Lydia pasó sus ojos de Saori hacia el hombre de pie junto a ella. Era un hombre joven, apuesto, de cabellos alborotados. Lastima que tenía que usar un casco horrible. Le pareció haber escuchado a Saori llamarlo Shion.

-Milady Lydia Castlehaven- dijo Saori de pronto- lord Castlehaven nos ha informado que hizo un descubrimiento, y que desea que invirtamos en él-

Lydia dio un respingo cuando la llamaron, pero rápidamente se compuso. Se puso de pie y caminó junto a Saori. Sonrió al ver que era un poco más alta que ella. Se volvió a demás socios de su padre.

-Como saben, existe la leyenda del manuscrito perdido de Siracusa- dijo Lydia- sé por una fuente confiable que una mujer llamada Agatha trajo a Atenas un manuscrito que pertenecía al hombre más sabio que ha existido en Sicilia, y lo sepultó aquí, en secreto, en un lugar dentro Santuario de Athena-

Mientras hablaba, Lydia notó una mirada preocupada del hombre llamado Shion hacia Saori, que ésta parecía ignorar. Una vez que terminó de hablar, fue Saori la primera que comenzó a cuestionar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y que pruebas tienes de que un manuscrito antiguo esté enterrado aquí, Lydia?- dijo Saori con desdén- además, incluso si eso fuera cierto, desde los tiempos mitológicos, este Santuario de Athena ha sido destruido y reconstruido varias veces. Es posible que ese manuscrito, entre una destrucción y otra, se haya perdido, o que ya haya sido encontrado desde antes-

Lydia frunció el entrecejo.

-Hace un par de años fui a la ciudad siciliana de Siracusa- explicó Lydia- y encontré, en una de las murallas, un mapa que relataba tanto las propiedades del antiguo manuscrito perdido como su localización. No hay duda que estaba enterrado en un sitio seguro dentro del Santuario de Athena-

-¿Y se puede saber donde está ese mapa…?-comenzó a preguntar Saori en un tono impertinente, y Lydia pudo ver que Shion le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Se encuentra actualmente en mi poder- dijo Lydia en tono cortante, y mostrando una sonrisa astuta, dando a entender que no se lo mostraría a Saori.

Saori miró a Lydia con una mezcla de miedo y enojo. Lydia, por su parte, estaba disfrutando poner a la mimada Saori en su lugar por primera vez.

Los socios las observaron, mientras las dos chicas se lanzaban miradas de odio.

-¿Y que contiene ese manuscrito que tanto anhelas encontrar?- preguntó signor Bellini, luego de un largo e incómodo silencio.

Lydia sonrió y se volvió al italiano.

-La leyenda dice que se trata de las instrucciones para construir un artefacto perfecto, que podría contener el poder de los dioses- dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

Esta vez, Lydia estuvo segura que tanto Shion como Saori palidecieron y se miraron entre sí, aunque al parecer ninguno de los demás presentes lo notaron, ya que comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres, con contener el poder de los dioses?- preguntó herr Neuer.

-De eso no estoy muy segura- dijo Lydia- eso es lo que dice la leyenda, literalmente, así como el mapa. Pero si quisiera suponer, supondría que es un artefacto que captura los cosmos de quien posea uno, sea un guerrero o un dios-

-Señores, mi hija les presenta un verdadero tesoro para la humanidad, digno de encontrar- dijo lord Castlehaven, levantando la voz por encima de los demás, y los demás asintieron aprobando lo que acababa de decir.

-Si Lydia pudo encontrar el mapa perdido en Siracusa y conoce su localización dentro del Santuario, deberíamos iniciar la búsqueda de inmediato- dijo Henry, y se volvió a su padre el duque, quien asintió también.

-Muy bien, yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo el señor Khayrat- si milady Castlehaven ha encontrado una forma de localizar ese manuscrito, no veo porque no lo empecemos a buscar desde ya. A menos que Athena tenga alguna objeción de nuestra presencia en su Santuario-

Saori guardó silencio. No se esperaba esto. Lydia sabía que ella suponía que era una reunión de negocios, no algo que pudiera amenazar la autonomía del Santuario, y mucho menos algo que la fuera a poner en riesgo. Viendo que Saori no respondía, el hombre llamado Shion fue quien respondió por ella.

-Señores, es tarde y de seguro querrán ir a descansar después de un largo día de viaje- dijo Shion en un tono amable, aunque también autoritario que no admitía ninguna discusión- quedan escasas horas del luz este día, y sería irresponsable iniciar una búsqueda a esta hora. ¿Porqué no pasan a descansar y mañana temprano Athena les comunicará su decisión?-

Los asistentes asintieron, de acuerdo con lo que Shion había dicho. Comenzaron a levantarse y salir del pabellón, rumbo a sus autos.

x-x-x

 _Techo del templo de Libra_

Dohko se encontraba descansando en su templo. Había dejando a un lado su armadura por un momento, y había subido al techo, para recostarse en él, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando las estrellas con tranquilidad. Esa tarde corría una fresca brisa entre los templos, muy rara en esa época del año. Esperaba que los socios de Athena se fueran pronto. A decir verdad, Shion había estado un poco tenso por ese tema.

"Pobre Shion", pensó Dohko, pero agradeciendo su buena suerte de no haber sido convocado a la que sabía sería una muy aburrida reunión de negocios.

De pronto, lo sintió. El cosmo de su amigo Shion, convocando a él y a otros de los santos de Athena a una reunión en el templo del Patriarca. Dohko se levantó y frunció el entrecejo. Algo no había ido bien en la reunión de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los Caballeros de Bronce_

Antes de salir del pabellón, al terminar la reunión, Lydia tomó sus papeles y sonrió socarronamente a Saori, para después apresurarse a alcanzar a su padre rumbo a la entrada del Santuario

-Muy bien, Lydia, querida- dijo lord Castlehaven, aunque su tono no era sino frío y distante- si tenemos suerte, mañana podremos empezar la búsqueda-

-Sí- dijo Lydia, sonriendo ampliamente, guardando su libro y sus papeles en la cartera- esperemos que sí. ¿Padre?-

-¿Qué sucede, Lydia?- preguntó lord Castlehaven, sin mirarla.

-¿Te importaría si… me quedo en el Santuario un rato más?- dijo Lydia. Esperó mientras su padre deliberaba, y al no obtener respuesta, insistió- me gustaría quedarme en uno de los jardines, es un lugar muy pacífico para leer y descansar. Prometo no causar ningún problema-

Su padre asintió por fin, tomando la cartera de manos de Lydia.

-Esta bien- dijo el hombre con seriedad- pero no olvides, pide a la señorita Saori que llame un taxi para ti cuando te quieras ir. No quiero que vayas caminando tú sola al hotel-

-Claro que sí…- dijo Lydia, pensado que preferiría ir a una cita con el molesto de Henry que pedir un favor a Saori Kido- nos vemos en un rato-

Su padre y los otros socios se fueron, mientras ella se quedó, inmóvil, fuera del pabellón, mirando el hermoso paisaje del Santuario. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Saori y el hombre llamado Shion salieron también del pabellón.

-Buenas tardes, Saori- dijo Lydia, sonriendo ampliamente, sabiendo que la había molestado el hecho de que pidiera permiso de realizar su búsqueda en el Santuario.

-Buenas tardes, Lydia- dijo Saori a su vez, distraídamente- disfruta tu estancia en Grecia- añadió, zanjando la conversación, y apresurándose a uno de los templos, seguida de Shion. Probablemente esas serían las Doce Casas, a las cuales tenían prohibido ir. Suspiró. Esos templos se veían muy interesantes.

En fin, Lydia buscó entre los terrenos del Santuario, y pronto localizó un sitio donde había un jardín bastante agradable. Se acercó al borde del camino empedrado, donde comenzaban a observarse el pasto y algunas flores. Sonrió al ver que el jardín estaba cubierto de hermosas rosas rojas, que despedían un olor exquisito y embriagante. A Lydia siempre le había gustado el olor de las flores en general, sobre todo de las rosas.

"No creo que esté prohibido venir a este jardín, aunque esté tan cerca de los templos que Saori nos dijo que debíamos evitar", pensó ella "además, ¿que daño podría hacer?"

Con una sonrisa, con su libro en una mano y su bolsa en otra, salió del camino empedrado y comenzó a caminar en el jardín, entre las rosas.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu había hablado brevemente con su maestro cuando él y Saori pasaron precipitadamente por su Templo. Según lo que había entendido, los extranjeros habían solicitado la búsqueda de un tesoro dentro del Santuario, cosa que no les agradó mucho.

Una vez que quedó solo, aprovechando que los extranjeros ya se habían ido, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se sentó en los escalones frente al templo de Aries, y respiró profundamente, con una sonrisa.

"Sería buena idea aprovechar estas últimas horas de paz, antes de que Kiki regrese", pensó Mu.

Los últimos rayos de sol de ese día aún iluminaba el jardín de rosas que Afrodita había puesto recientemente a la vista del Templo de Aries. Mu sonrió. Las rosas se veían hermosas, y lo serían si no fueran, pues, venenosas.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Mu. Vio una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba mirando el jardín de rosas diabólicas y que, después de mirarlo un par de minutos, entró en él. Mu inmediatamente supo que era uno de los invitados de Saori que había visto en la mañana. La hija de lord Castlehaven, la misma que se había detenido a mirar a Aioros.

"Oh, no, esto no puede ser bueno…", pensó Mu al ver que la chica se encontraba de pie frente al jardín.

Mu suspiró al verla entrar decididamente al jardín de rosas del santo de Piscis, internándose en él como si fuera completamente inofensivo. Eso no sería buena idea, por lo que llamó a Afrodita con su cosmos, urgiéndole que bajara al templo de Aries, y se levantó para empezar a caminar hacia ella por el camino empedrado.

Mu no alcanzó a dar tres pasos, cuando la chica se frenó en seco y se dejó caer suavemente hacia delante, como una marioneta a la que se cortan los hilos, y quedar tumbada boca abajo entre las hermosas y fatídicas rosas, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Al ver esto, el caballero de Aries se apresuró a correr a su lado.

"Esto puede llegar a provocar problemas", pensó Mu, preocupado, mientras se apresuraba.

Al llegar a su lado, se dio cuenta de que sí se trataba de la hija de lord Castlehaven. Desde que entró al jardín, Mu contuvo la respiración, pues esas rosas también podían llegar a afectarlo, y se inclinó para levantarla del suelo en sus brazos. Con sus poderes de psicoquinesis, levantó también el bolso y el libro de la chica, y la sacó del peligroso jardín. Una vez que estuvo fuera del peligro, volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Mu la observó. La chica no se veía tan mal, sino como si estuviera en un dulce sueño, pero sabía que estaba envenenada con las rosas del santo de Piscis.

"Espero que Afrodita se apresure", pensó Mu, mientras volvía a caminar rumbo al templo de Aries "estamos en problemas".

Afrodita ya lo estaba esperando cuando llegó, mirándolo interrogante, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué sucedió, Mu?- dijo el santo de Piscis en un tono perezoso- ¿porqué me llamaste tan urgentemente?-

Mu hizo un gesto para señalar a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, y el caballero de Piscis alzó las cejas, confundido.

-Esta chica entró a tu jardín de rosas diabólicas, Afrodita- dijo Mu con calma- no solo aspiró el aroma de las rosas, sino creo que también se pinchó con algunas, ya que cayó sobre ellas cuando se desmayó. ¿Tienes algún antídoto?-

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco, molesto, al escuchar lo que había pasado. Mu sabía lo mucho que el santo de Piscis amaba sus rosas, y la idea que alguien las haya aplastado, aunque sea por haber caído inconsciente, le molestaba sobremanera. Pero Afrodita también era precavido, y siempre traía consigo un antídoto, por si alguien quien le importara era presa de ellas. Sacó de su armadura un pequeño vial con un líquido de color rosa y se lo mostró a Mu.

-Le pondré cinco gotas en sus labios- dijo Afrodita, mientras observaba a Mu colocar a la chica en un sofá. El santo de Piscis abrió el vial y dejó caer cinco gotas rosas en los labios de la joven- aunque el efecto no es inmediato, tardará cuando menos un par de horas en despertar-

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo Mu, suspirando resignado, mirando a la chica inconsciente, una vez acomodada en el sofá, y quitándole los cabellos de su cara- espero que esto no cause problemas, ya que ella es una de las invitadas de Athena-

-Oh- dijo Afrodita, repentinamente interesado, y Mu sabía que estaba pasando por su mente: se acababa de meter en un gran problema- ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-

-¿Puedes quedarte aquí un rato a cuidarla?- le preguntó Mu- solo quiero ir a reportar lo sucedido con Athena y mi maestro Shion. No me gustaría que nos metiéramos en problemas por esto-

Afrodita palideció. Sabía que, de haber problemas, él seria el primer señalado.

-Esta bien, me quedaré a cuidarla mientras vas con el Patriarca- dijo Afrodita, visiblemente preocupado por la situación- por favor, explícales lo que pasó, para que no… ya sabes-

Mu asintió con una sonrisa llena de simpatía para su compañero, y se apresuró a subir al templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Saga puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un audible suspiro de exasperación, esperando que los otros se apresuraran en terminar la reunión. La discusión ya lo había aburrido sobremanera, y no sabía porqué el Patriarca lo había involucrado de todos modos. Su gesto de molestia fue olímpicamente ignorado por todos.

-No podemos permitirlo, Athena, sin importar quienes sean- dijo Shion con paciencia. Habían convocado una reunión con Athena y los santos mayores del Santuario: Dohko, Saga, Aioros y Shura- sería una violación a la privacidad que debe existir en el Santuario. Sin mencionar el peligro que podrían traer-

-El Patriarca tiene razón, no sabemos si, entre sus hombres, alguno tiene malas intenciones- dijo Shura, rascándose la barbilla pensativo.

-Negarme a concederles ese permiso está fuera de discusión, Shion- dijo Saori impacientemente- estos hombres son socios muy importantes. Si nos negamos, sería catastrófico. Además, sus intenciones son meramente científicas, solo eso-

Saga se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De seguro estas reuniones eran el castigo divino por sus anteriores pecados. Con gusto cambiaría una semana en uno de los fosos más profundos del Inframundo por unos minutos más de esa reunión. Además, tenía hambre y estaba cansado, ya que él había realizado la guardia de la noche anterior.

-Si tan solo hubiera una salida más inocua para esto- dijo Saga, interviniendo por fin, con la esperanza que su aportación acelere el fin de la discusión- o si hubiera alguna manera de que cambien de opinión respecto a la búsqueda dentro del Santuario-

Cuando terminó de hablar, Saga se volvió a mirar a Aioros, para ver si éste apoyaba su comentario, pero el santo de Sagitario estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Saga frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose que estaría pensando que lo tuviera distraído.

-Lo que dijo Saga tiene mucho sentido, señorita Athena- dijo Dohko, pensativo- tal vez podríamos…-

Pero el caballero de Libra se interrumpió, porque en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Al dar permiso Shion, la puerta se abrió y Mu ingresó a la sala. Saga vio que el santo de Aries parecía sorprendido de encontrarlos reunidos.

-Disculpen, no sabía que interrumpía algo- dijo Mu, inclinándose, algo apenado de que la atención de todos los presentes estuviera fija en él, como si le reprocharan el haber llegado e interrumpido la reunión, sobre todo porque todos estaban tan fastidiados como Saga.

-Para nada- dijo Shion benévolamente- ¿qué te trae al recinto del Patriarca? No es tu estilo dejar la casa de Aries así como así-

-No, maestro- dijo Mu, que a Saga le pareció ver un poco nervioso- vengo a reportar que… poco después de que los invitados salieran, una de las invitadas de la señorita Athena entró al jardín de rosas diabólicas que se encuentra adyacente al templo de Aries. La chica se desmayó, pero ya se encuentra bajo el cuidado de Afrodita en estos momentos- y les relató lo que había ocurrido.

-Por supuesto, tenía que ser Lydia Castlehaven- dijo Saori exasperadamente cuando Mu terminó su relato, cruzándose de brazos de mal humor. Saga se asombró. Al parecer Saori y la chica desmayada tenían alguna historia- esa chica siempre causa problemas. Ojalá este incidente no escale si su padre se entera de lo que sucedió-

-Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta Saga, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Vio que Aioros seguía tan abstraído como lo había visto hace rato.

-No son tan malas noticias, Athena- dijo Shion, intentando tranquilizarla- estoy seguro de que será razonable y no habrá ningún problema-

Mu asintió, apoyando lo que el Patriarca había dicho. Saori puso los ojos en blanco, y de pronto, tuvo una idea.

-Quizá esto no sea un problema, después de todo- dijo Saori de pronto, cambiando su expresión de fastidio a una sonrisa- quizá es la solución que necesitamos-

Saga estaba, como los demás, atónito.

-¿Cómo es esta la solución, Athena?- quiso saber Dohko- ¿a qué se refiere?-

-Pues, Lydia es la persona que descubrió los datos de la ubicación de ese manuscrito perdido que quieren buscar aquí, ¿no es así?- dijo Saori astutamente- si ella llegara a olvidar esa información, los otros socios no podrían exigir que se realizara una búsqueda en el Santuario-

-¿Cómo va a olvidarlo?- quiso saber Saga, ya que no sabía de donde había sacado Saori esa idea tan descabellada- no se puede hacer que una persona olvide algo así como así-

-Pues gracias a ti, Saga- dijo Saori, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y el santo de Géminis alzó una ceja- tú le aplicarás el puño del diablo para obligarla a olvidar esa información…-

Saga se quedó helado. El puño del diablo era una técnica que sí había usado en numerosas ocasiones en sus enemigos, pero jamás le había pasado por su mente en usarla en una chica inocente cuyo único pecado era saber demasiado. El caballero de Géminis no respondió, y pasó su vista por los demás presentes, quienes también estaban al menos sorprendidos, si no horrorizados, de la sugerencia de Saori. Solo Aioros había permanecido con la misma expresión, pero era porque seguía distraído y no había prestado atención.

-Pero Athena…- dijo Dohko, quien fue el primero de salir de su asombro- esa chica no es un enemigo-

-Exacto- dijo Shura, mostrando una expresión horrorizada- no podemos hacer algo así-

-Señorita Athena, por supuesto que no podemos hacer eso- dijo Shion.

-Mis compañeros tienen razón, señorita- dijo Saga por fin, saliendo de su asombro- no podemos rebajarnos a hacer algo tan vil. Debe haber otra solución…-

Saga levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que Mu seguía de pie junto a la puerta, con una mirada francamente molesta por lo que había propuesto Saori. Después miró a la diosa, quien se dejó caer en su silla, frustrada, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me rindo. Entonces ustedes propongan otra solución…- dijo Saori.

Shion suspiró. También él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Los otros caballeros aún no habían llegado a la solución.

-Creo que lo más sensible sería dejarlos hacer su investigación, con ciertas condiciones y en número limitado- dijo de pronto Aioros, quien había estado muy callado, sorprendiendo tanto a Saga, que casi dio un respingo al escuchar su voz- se pueden asignar caballeros de plata y bronce para vigilarlos mientras lo hacen. Y nosotros guardaremos los Doce Templos mientras estén aquí hasta que terminen su búsqueda-

Saori iba a decir algo, pero Shion habló primero, dándose cuenta de que Mu seguía de pie junto a la puerta.

-Gracias por la información, Mu- dijo Shion de pronto- regresa a la casa de Aries y atiende bien a la señorita Castlehaven. Avísame cuando despierte, y si tienes algún problema-

Mu asintió, y salió aliviado de la sala. Saga lo miró con algo de envidia, ya que él seguiría enfrascado en aquella aburrida reunión.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Afrodita estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al sofá donde Mu había colocado a la chica Castlehaven. Suspiró. Casi estaba seguro de que Athena correría hacia él y le daría un buen golpe en la cabeza con su báculo por lo que acababa de pasar. En su defensa, la chica se encontraba muy cerca de los doce templos, los cuales se supone que estaban prohibidos para los visitantes. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi sintiendo el golpe que le iban a dar.

"¿Porqué tarda tanto Mu?", se preguntó, impaciente de saber lo que había ocurrido.

Afrodita sabía que él y Mu nunca habían sido los mejores amigos. Sus templos estaban en los extremos de las Doce Casas, por lo que nunca habían podido charlar. Además, sabía que Mu no aprobaba sus técnicas, así como las de Death Mask. Y también estaba ese incidente en la guerra contra Hades… Pero el santo de Piscis estaba realmente agradecido que Mu hubiera sido quien hablara con Shion y Athena de este "pequeño accidente". Si Afrodita hubiera ido, probablemente el Patriarca lo hubiera usado como bolsa de práctica de boxeo y Athena lo hubiera usado como piñata, dándole de golpes con su báculo.

Después de unos minutos, al ver que Mu no regresaba, el santo de Piscis se puso a examinar a la chica. Él, Afrodita, sabía apreciar la belleza, y esta chica era realmente hermosa. Tenía un cabello castaño, que se veía un poco rojizo con la luz de las velas en el templo de Aries y, a pesar de estar desmayada, sus labios tenían la forma de una sonrisa. Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír también al verla. Traía un dije colgando en su cuello, y el santo, curioso, lo tomó con cuidado. Tenía forma de una pareja de peces, el símbolo del signo de Piscis, y en la parte de atrás decía _Lydia 29 de febrero._

"Así que tú también naciste bajo el signo de Piscis", pensó Afrodita, acentuando su sonrisa "con razón te gusta el olor de las rosas tanto como a mí. Y por eso te metiste en problemas…"

Los pasos de Mu alertaron a Afrodita, quien soltó el dije y volvió a su posición inicial, sentado en el suelo junto al sofá.

-He vuelto, Afrodita- dijo Mu, sin percatarse de nada-¿todo está bien?-

-Todo está bien aquí. Menos mal que regresaste- dijo Afrodita, cruzándose de brazos- dime por favor que no voy a ser castigado o… usado como piñata por esto-

Mu sonrió.

-Para nada- dijo Mu, y le contó lo que había sucedido en el templo del Patriarca. Afrodita, quien al ver que la chica compartía el signo con él, se sintió algo ofendido personalmente por la sugerencia de Athena.

-¿Cómo pudo sugerir eso?- dijo Afrodita, haciendo un gesto de desagrado- el puño del diablo es una de las técnicas más sucias y viles que existen. Es una técnica bastante fea, si me preguntas-

-Al final, el maestro Shion y los demás deben haberle mostrado que eso no es nada sensible hacer eso- dijo Mu tranquilamente. Afrodita asintió enérgicamente. Mu se dejó caer a los pies de la chica, en el suelo, justo frente al santo de Piscis.

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-No falta mucho para que despierte- dijo Afrodita, echando un vistazo a la chica- el efecto del veneno debe estarse terminando-

-Me pregunto que estará soñando- dijo Mu, mirándola curioso, extrañado de que estuviera sonriendo- me gustaría saber…-

El caballero de Aries puso una mano sobre la de la chica y cerró los ojos. Afrodita esperó pacientemente mientras Mu, al parecer, leía la mente de la joven desmayada, y sonrió, imaginándose que podría estar soñando una chica que entró sin pensarlo dos veces a su jardín de rosas, y que continuaba sonriendo a pesar de estar inconsciente. De pronto, Mu abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Afrodita, sorprendido de la actitud de Mu- ¿qué viste?-

Mu se llevó las manos a la frente. Afrodita esperó, impaciente, a que Mu dejara de respirar agitadamente y le explicara su expresión sorprendida.

-Aioros…- dijo Mu, casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Afrodita, sorprendido.

Mu no respondió. ¿Porqué estaba Aioros en su memoria?

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioros se encontraba en su templo, una vez que terminó la reunión. Los otros caballeros y el Patriarca habían apoyado su propuesta de dejar a los socios de Saori buscar su manuscrito perdido en el Santuario, con la condición de que solo fuera la chica Castlehaven, que aceptaran que fuera vigilada, y que no se acercara a los Doce Templos.

"Después de todo", pensó Aioros "es solo una chica buscando una antigüedad. ¿Que daño podría causar al Santuario?"

Aioros se quitó la armadura de Sagitario y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Aunque no quería admitirlo, también a él le atormentaba la misma pregunta que estaba en la boca de todos sus compañeros ¿Quién era esa chica que se le había quedado mirando como si lo conociera? Su rostro le parecía algo familiar y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no era humanamente posible haberla visto nunca antes. ¿Que edad tenía? ¿Como 13 o 14 años? Aioros había estado muerto todo ese tiempo, no pudo haberla conocido.

Entonces, ¿porqué tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, a pesar de saber que era imposible? El caballero de Sagitario suspiró. Quizá sería buena idea preguntarle más tarde.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les esté gustando como va esta historia. Un saludo especial a Misao-CG, Danimel, Shadir y lia phantom. Un abrazo a todos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. IV El Pretendiente Indeseable

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

IV: EL PRETENDIENTE INDESEABLE

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Mu abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó la mano de la chica de repente, como si ésta le hubiera quemado, para sorpresa de Afrodita. Solo pudo articular una palabra cuando el santo de Piscis le preguntó por lo que había visto.

-Aioros…- había dicho Mu, intentando recuperar el aliento, ya que esos viajes dentro de las mentes eran terriblemente cansados. Después de ver el rostro atónito de Afrodita, agregó- vi a Aioros en su mente-

Mu repasó mentalmente lo que había visto unos segundos antes. Había visto claramente, a través de los sueños de la chica, una pareja, un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada bondadosa, que claramente no era lord Castlehaven, y a una hermosa mujer pelirroja, abrazados y con una mirada paternal y una sonrisa cálida hacia ella, que el hombre inglés no parecía capaz de tener. Vio a su alrededor una hermosa casa blanca, adornada con flores de una enredadera que enmarcaban la puerta, y un camino de rosales con hermosas rosas rojas, las cuales despedían un delicioso aroma. Y, al final de esa visión, Mu puso ver, a través de los ojos de Lydia Castlehaven, a Aioros, con su traje de entrenamiento y su banda roja en la frente, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa fraternal y besando su frente con cariño. En ese momento, Mu no pudo mantener la visión por más tiempo y la soltó.

-¿Viste a Aioros?- dijo Afrodita, visiblemente sorprendido ante aquella declaración- ¿a que te refieres?¿cómo puede ésta chica conocer a Aioros si estuvo muerto todo este tiempo?-

-No sé como, pero ella conoce a Aioros- dijo Mu, ya recuperado el aliento- lo pude ver en su memoria-

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- dijo Afrodita, muy confundido- Aioros estuvo… ¿qué fue lo que viste?-

Mu estaba a punto de explicarle los detalles de lo que había visto, cuando la chica se movió. El caballero de Aries le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Afrodita, para que guardara silencio. Unos instantes después, la joven abrió los ojos, se desperezó como si estuviera en su casa, pero de pronto se encontró en un lugar extraño y cambió su expresión por una de miedo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella, intentando incorporarse, poniéndose en guardia al ver a Afrodita sentado en el suelo, casi al nivel de sus ojos- ¿dónde estoy? ¡Se los advierto, si intentan hacer algo…!-

Antes de que los caballeros pudieran hacer algo, la chica lanzó una patada que Mu apenas logró evadir, y un puñetazo en el hombro de Afrodita que, de no ser porque era una chica de escasos 50 kg, le hubiera dolido bastante. De hecho, la chica hizo una expresión de dolor.

-Auch- gruñó ella, intentando incorporarse- ¿de que están hechos ustedes?-

-Espera, tranquila- la interrumpió Mu con voz suave, pero firme, incorporándose y evitando que ella se levante de donde se encontraba- estás aquí porque entraste al jardín de rosas diabólicas de Afrodita, y te desmayaste. Y te trajimos aquí para darte el antídoto y vigilarte mientras te recuperas. Estás en el primer Templo, el de Aries. Estás a salvo, nadie te va a lastimar aquí-

Ella parpadeó, mirándolos alternadamente, y se relajó un poco con esa explicación. Luego miró a los caballeros y se sonrojó por su anterior actitud.

-Gracias, y disculpen los dos- dijo Lydia, sonriendo apenada.

-No eran necesarias las patadas voladoras- comentó Afrodita entre dientes.

-Lo siento- repitió ella, sonrojándose- es posible que… me ponga de muy mal humor cuando me despiertan abruptamente, de verdad lo lamento tanto…-

Mu sonrió ante la idea. Y la noción de alguien que se levante de mal humor cuando lo despiertan no le era del todo extraña. De hecho, conocía a un cierto santo de Leo a quien le pasaba eso demasiado seguido.

-Pero, ¿porqué me desmayé?- quiso saber ella, alzando una ceja- ¿a que te refieres con rosas diabólicas? ¿Son rosas distintas a las normales?-

-Es uno de mis jardines con rosas envenenadas, las utilizo para defender el Santuario de los enemigos- dijo Afrodita, cruzándose de brazos, algo ofendido por la situación, ya que consideraba que era casi un crimen que alguien aplastara sus rosas, pero sabía que debía disculparse o tendría problemas con Athena- lamento mucho lo que sucedió, aunque caíste sobre ellas-

La chica miró con curiosidad al santo de Piscis.

-No, para nada, yo lamento mucho haber caído sobre ellas- dijo la chica, algo apenada- la verdad no era mi intención hacerles daño. A mí me gusta mucho el aroma de las rosas- añadió sonriendo- por eso quise sentarme a leer en un jardín, entre las rosas-

Afrordita todavía la miraba, enfurruñado, para total y completa diversión de Mu. La chica, por su parte, sonreía recordando las hermosas flores sobre las que había caído hacía un rato, y recordó como se había sentido cautivada por ellas.

-¿Entonces tú las plantaste?- dijo Lydia, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando al santo de Piscis con admiración- hiciste un gran trabajo con ellas, son bellísimas. Y tienen un aroma exquisito y embriagante…-

Cuando Mu vio la sonrisa de su compañero de armas, el caballero de Aries supo que la chica se había ganado la simpatía de Afrodita con esa simple frase.

-Gracias- dijo el caballero de Piscis, sonriendo algo apenado- no es nada, es solo mi trabajo… y lamento nuevamente lo sucedido-

-No necesitas agradecer, es la verdad- dijo Lydia.

La chica se incorporó sobre el sofá, pero comenzó a sentirse mareada, por lo que volvió a acostarse boca arriba.

-Cuidado- dijo Afrodita, algo preocupado, ayudándola a regresar a su posición previa- tómalo con calma, debes descansar un poco antes de intentar levantarte. Espera aquí- añadió el santo de Piscis, poniéndose de pie- iré a poner a hervir agua para prepararte un té-

-Ya sabes donde están las tazas- dijo el santo de Aries.

-Gracias- dijo ella, y a pesar de que se había colocado el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, para evitar que la luz la moleste, sonrió. Los pasos de Afrodita se perdieron en la cocina del templo de Aries.

-Intenta descansar un poco- dijo Mu en un tono amable- espera a que pase un poco más el efecto del veneno de las rosas. Además- añadió, con una sonrisa astuta- no creo que tengas prisa, ¿o sí?-

La chica se quitó el brazo de los ojos y miró al caballero de Aries con interés. ¿Esos ojos eran así de verdes y bellos? Se dio cuenta que Mu la estaba mirando también, por lo que se sonrojó. El caballero le parecía muy apuesto y, para su mala suerte, la había atrapado mirándolo. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Afrodita regresó.

-En un rato estará listo- anunció Afrodita.

-Supongo que tendré que abusar un poco más de su hospitalidad- dijo ella, esperando que el apuesto caballero de cabellos lilas pasara por alto su anterior mirada de interés- me llamo Lydia Castlehaven-

-Yo soy Mu, caballero de Aries- dijo Mu, sonriendo también- y él es Afrodita, caballero de Piscis-

-Encantada de conocerlos, Mu, Afrodita- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír, y respiró hondo.- creo que ya me siento un poco mejor…-

Mu y Afrodita la ayudaron a incorporarse, quedando sentada sobre el sofá.

-Gracias, chicos- susurró Lydia de nuevo.

-Voy por el té, un segundo- dijo Afrodita, levantándose de nuevo y apresurándose a la cocina. Lydia se quedó nuevamente con Mu, y lo miraba algo sonrojada. El caballero de Aries también parecía algo confundido. Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Afrodita volvió y le entregó una taza de té a Lydia.

-Gracias, Afrodita- dijo la chica, dandole un sorbo al té.

-Debería volver a mi templo, ahora que veo que despertaste y estás bien- dijo Afrodita, y se volvió a su compañero- Mu, si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Fue un placer conocerla, señorita Lydia- añadió, tomando la mano de la chica y besándole el dorso de la mano.

-Por favor, solo llámame Lydia- dijo la chica- nada de "señorita", no hay necesidad para eso-

Afrodita sonrió y soltó su mano.

-Nos vemos pronto entonces, Lydia- dijo el santo de Piscis.

-Igualmente, Afrodita- dijo ella, siguiéndolo con la vista- espero volver a verte pronto-

Afrodita sonrió nuevamente como despedida, y salió del templo de Aries con dirección al suyo. Una vez que se quedaron solos, permanecieron en silencio. Mu se levantó del suelo y se sentó en un sillón, frente al sofá donde Lydia se encontraba.

Mu se debatía si preguntar o no por su relación con Aioros, y Lydia miraba a su alrededor, admirando la bella arquitectura del templo de Aries.

-Creí que no tenía permitido acercarme a estos hermosos templos- dijo Lydia de pronto, señalando las columnas del templo de Aries- estas son las Doce Casas, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, y sí, está prohibido para cualquiera que no pertenezca al Santuario- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- pero creo que no había ninguna otra solución cuando te desmayaste…-

Lydia se quedó pensativa, y después sonrió.

-Entonces me da gusto haberme desmayado, no me hubiera gustado perderme este lugar, y además conocí a dos caballeros dorados- dijo Lydia, pasando su vista por toda la habitación, las hermosas columnas y los adornos en los techos- este lugar en maravilloso. Tengo envidia de Saori Kido, que vive aquí-

A Mu se le escapó una risita, y la chica sonrió al verlo reír.

-¿Entonces ya conocías a la señorita Ath… Saori Kido?- dijo Mu, aunque con dificultad, nunca llamaba a Saori por su nombre.

-Oh, por supuesto que la conocía- dijo Lydia, haciendo una mueca de fastidio- mi padre era socio del señor Mitsumasa Kido, y durante toda mi vida he tenido que convivir con Saori. Viajes de negocios. Pasé la mitad de mi vida en Japón-

Mu la observó. Sabía que Seiya y los otros caballeros de bronce habían conocido los años "especialmente mimados" de Saori Kido, pero nunca había escuchado la versión de una persona ajena a los santos de Athena.

-Como sabes, Saori Kido es Athena- dijo Mu- los 88 caballeros le debemos nuestra orden le debemos nuestra lealtad. Aunque la señorita Saori sea…-

-Saori Kido es toda una niña mimada- lo interrumpió Lydia de pronto, enfurruñada, y se volvió hacia él, solo para ver la expresión divertida de Mu, y sonrió- no te burles, es la verdad-

-Lo sé- dijo Mu en voz baja, y se sorprendió a si mismo por decirlo.

Lydia lo miró sospechosamente. Después de unos segundos de evaluarlo con su mirada, cosa que puso algo nervioso a Mu, la chica se echó a reír.

-Ya veo, no puedes hablar mal de ella, porque es tu jefa- dijo Lydia, riendo.

Mu se sonrojó ante tal afirmación, haciendo que Lydia se ría con más ganas.

-No es eso, yo…- comenzó, pero la risa de Lydia no lo dejó continuar- ¡Lydia!-

Lydia no podía parar de reír, y Mu no tuvo más remedio que reír también. No sabía porqué, pero era muy sencillo estar con esta chica tan alegre.

-Disculpa- dijo Lydia, intentando dejar de reír, lo cual logró después de unos minutos, no sin mucha dificultad- no debería hablar así de Saori, mucho menos después de que ustedes son su guardia-

-Está bien- dijo Mu, que seguía sonriendo benévolamente- la verdad no es infrecuente que los santos nos… riamos un poco de sus ocurrencias-

Lydia sonrió, sin poder imaginarse a los aparentemente serios santos dando la contra a Saori.

-Creo que debería irme ya- dijo Lydia, sacando su móvil del bolso y mirando la hora- mi padre me matará si tardo mucho en llegar al hotel-

Mu asintió, y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual tomo. La chica se volvió, y se puso su bolso en el hombro.

-Eres una invitada de Athena, por lo que debo acompañarte y asegurarme de que llegues a salvo a tu destino- dijo Mu ofreciéndole su brazo- las calles de Atenas no son muy seguras de noche. Espero que no te importe-

Lydia sonrió ante el prospecto de ser acompañada por uno de los caballeros.

-Para nada- dijo Lydia- muchas gracias-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion corroboró, por medio de la comunicación que mantenía con el cosmo de Mu, que la señorita Castlehaven ya había despertado, y que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, además de haber afirmado no estar nada molesta por el incidente. Al parecer, el incidente con las rosas de Afrodita no iban a causar ningún problema.

Esta vez el santo de Piscis se había salvado de una tremenda regañada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría plantar su jardín de rosas ahí, cuando iba a haber visitas al Santuario? Solo se le podía ocurrir al despistado Afrodita. Solo Death Mask le ganaba en despiste.

El Patriarca suspiró, y se concentró en el cosmo de Mu para agradecerle la información. Notó a su aprendiz extrañamente feliz, pero se encogió de hombros, y decidió retirarse a descansar. Aquel había sido un largo día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

-No puedo creer que Athena haya dejado pasar a esos extranjeros al Santuario -dijo Milo, sorprendido, pero de repente sonrió traviesamente-¿puedes creer que esa hermosa chica se quedó viendo a tu hermano, como si lo hubiera reconocido?-

El caballero de Escorpión solía bajar a la casa de Leo a charlar con Aioria, sobre todo los días cuando Camus quería descansar y Milo estaba aburrido. El caballero de Leo era un buen amigo de Milo, pero no se atrevió a reírse de su hermano. No otra vez. Ya llevaba dos coscorrones de su hermano en ese día, no quería un tercero. Y Aioros tenía buena mano para eso, pues Aioria recordaba todos los que recibió durante su entrenamiento con su hermano mayor.

-Creo que Aioros se molestó por habernos reído de él- dijo Aioria, sonriendo levemente- hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan molesto, tanto como para romper la formación-

-Ya se le pasará el enojo- dijo Milo, en un tono indiferente, y se quedó pensativo, para después sonreír socarronamente- lo que no puedo soportar es la incertidumbre. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿que crees que haya sucedido?-

-No lo sé, Milo- dijo Aioria- parecía como si lo hubiera reconocido, pero mi hermano no pudo haberla conocido antes. Ya sabes, que él estaba…-

-Sí, lo sé, lo recuerdo- dijo Milo, borrando su sonrisa socarrona- quizá no es que lo haya conocido, quizá es que le pareció guapo y se detuvo a mirarlo. Siendo una niña mimada como la señorita Athena, no me sorprendería que esa fuera la razón…-

Aioria se echó a reír ante la idea. Pobre Aioros. No se la iba a acabar con sus compañeros.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien- añadió Milo, con una expresión de incredulidad- no creo que haya encontrado a Aioros más atractivo que yo…-

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco, pero se quedó pensativo un rato. Recordó vagamente el rostro de milady Castlehaven, sus cabellos castaños, sus vivaces ojos de color verde, su amplia sonrisa que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien, desde que la vi, me dio la impresión haberla visto antes- dijo Aioria, pensativo, después de unos momentos. Ahora que lo pensaba, la joven también le parecía conocida.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Milo, mirando a Aioria con una expresión confundida- entonces, ¿eso significa que sí la has visto antes?-

-No, ¿no me estás escuchando?- dijo Aioria con impaciencia- dije que me pareció haberla visto antes, pero no creo que sea posible. No puede ser posible-

Unos pasos dentro del templo los interrumpieron.

-Ya les dijo Aioros que no es cortés hablar de una persona a sus espaldas- dijo una voz. Los dos caballeros se volvieron hacia el recién llegado. El caballero de Piscis cruzaba desde el templo de Cáncer hacia el suyo.

-¿Afrodita?- dijo Milo, sorprendido de ver al santo de Piscis, ya que sabía que rara vez descuidaba sus rosas o salía de su templo, si no era para visitar el templo de Cáncer- ¿que hacías fuera de tu templo? ¿estabas con Death Mask?-

El santo de Piscis puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente esos dos habían estado charlando aún sobre Lydia y cómo pareció reconocer a Aioros. No sabía porqué, pero le molestaba que hablaran de la chica que le había caído tan simpática.

-Supongo que ustedes no escucharon- dijo Afrodita, ruborizándose un poco- estaba en el templo de Aries, arreglando un problema con Mu. Hace un rato hubo un… pequeño contratiempo con Lydia Castlehaven. Pero todo esta ya solucionado-

Milo y Aioria se miraron entre ellos, para que después el primero se echara a reír.

-¿Se puede saber que fue lo que hizo esa niña mimada?- preguntó Milo casualmente.

-¡No es una niña mimada!- dijo Afrodita, con más énfasis del necesario, sorprendiendo a los otros dos caballeros. Se dio cuenta de su error y bajó la voz, ruborizándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba- ella es… una persona muy amable. Con permiso, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- y se fue precipitadamente a su templo.

Aioria y Milo se miraron entre ellos de nuevo, confundidos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Afrodita?- dijo Milo.

-No sé- dijo Aioria- parece que, después de pasar tanto tiempo con Death Mask, ya se volvió igual de loco-

x-x-x

 _Domotel Kastri, Atenas, Grecia_

Mu acompañó a Lydia por las calles de Atenas. El hotel donde ella y su padre se hospedaban no quedaba más que a un par de cuadras del Santuario, y al caballero de Aries dio gusto poder salir del Santuario y un poco a tomar el aire fresco de la ciudad.

Mientras los dos iban caminando, los dos iban charlando animadamente. O mejor dicho, Lydia iba hablando y riendo, y el caballero de Aries solo reía ante sus comentarios y ocurrencias. Mu jamás se imaginó que Lydia fuera tan alegre, reía en cada oportunidad que había, muy contrario a su serio padre.

Además, la actitud de la chica le había sorprendido. El caballero de Aries siempre había creído que las personas, familiares de hombres de negocios, eran molestas y mimadas, pues siempre había tenido el ejemplo de Saori Kido. Pero Lydia no parecía ser ni un poco parecida a la actual reencarnación de Athena.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, en el elegante restaurante junto al mismo se encontraban cenando signor Emmanuele Bellini, el socio italiano, y Henry Northumberland. Al parecer, los otros socios, incluido lord Castlehaven, ya habían entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir. Al ver a Henry mirando en su dirección, la sonrisa de Lydia desapareció.

El caballero de Aries lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede, Lydia?- preguntó Mu, mientras ella veía a su némesis caminar hacia ella.

-Henry- dijo ella con un suspiro de resignación, cruzándose de brazos- es el molesto hijo del duque de Northumberland…-

-¿Y… eso es malo?- preguntó él. Lydia asintió levemente.

-¡Lydia!- exclamó Henry, incluso varios pasos lejos de ella- ¿dónde habías estado? ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti!-

Todas las personas en el restaurante y los transeúntes voltearon a verlos, curiosos por los gritos de Henry. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, y Mu reprimió una sonrisa.

-Le dije a mi padre que me quedaría un rato en el Santuario- dijo Lydia en tono cortante. Era evidente para el caballero de Aries que ese chico la exasperaba- con todo respeto, donde yo esté no es asunto tuyo. Además, ya estoy aquí. Mu fue tan amable de acompañarme aquí-

Henry se volvió hacia Mu, ignorando el "no es asunto tuyo" que Lydia lanzó contra él, con una expresión amenazante. Se irguió, como queriendo mostrar dominancia, mientras que el caballero de Aries hacía todo lo posible por no reír de la situación.

-No sé porque te haces acompañar de… estas personas- dijo Henry con desprecio.

-Mu y los caballeros son personas muy amables, a diferencia de ti- dijo ella- además, sigue sin ser asunto tuyo…-

Henry gruñó. En menos de un segundo, Mu supo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Seguramente Henry era un pretendiente de Lydia y, a juzgar por la expresión de la chica, su atención no era nada bienvenida. No queriendo causar más problemas, Mu tomó la palabra.

-Ahora que veo que está a salvo en su hotel, debo regresar al Santuario, señorita Lydia- dijo Mu, tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma- fue un placer haberla conocido-

Lydia le sonrió, olvidando su molestia anterior con Henry.

-Hasta mañana, Mu. Muchas gracias por acompañarme- dijo ella, ignorando a Henry y entrando al hotel sin hablar con él o con signor Bellini.

Una vez que la chica desapareció tras las puertas del lujoso hotel, Mu se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres estaban mirándolo. Bellini lo miraba con indiferencia, pero Henry lo miraba con verdadero odio. El caballero de Aries se inclinó levemente, a manera de despedida, y se dio la vuelta, para empezar a caminar rumbo al Santuario. Una vez que perdió de vista a los dos hombres, se teletransportó.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Kiki regresó a las Doce Casas poco después de que había oscurecido. Había pasado el día con los caballeros de bronce, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en la playa cerca del Santuario. Pronto sería su evaluación, y el joven aprendiz no quería perder ni un día de entrenamiento, aunque su maestro estuviera ocupado. Ya que Mu tenía que estar con los invitados de Saori, como el resto de los caballeros dorados, no había tenido inconveniente con que Kiki pasara el día entrenando con los caballeros de bronce, mientras no se metieran en problemas.

El pequeño aprendiz de Aries llegó al primero de los Doce Templos, para encontrarlo vacío, lo cual le extrañó bastante. Miró a su alrededor. No parecía nada fuera de lo usual, salvo un libro que se había quedado entre el sofá y uno de los cojines del mismo. Kiki lo tomó.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Kiki, leyendo el título del libro- ¿un libro en inglés?-

Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, Mu volvió al templo de Aries. Al ver a su aprendiz, el caballero de Aries sonrió benévolamente. Vio el libro que Kiki tenía en las manos. Era el libro que Lydia había dejado caer en el jardín de rosas, y que él, Mu, había recogido.

-Veo que ya has vuelto, Kiki- dijo Mu tranquilamente, volviendo la vista a su travieso aprendiz- espero que hayas tenido un buen entrenamiento con Seiya y los demás. Y que te hayas portado debidamente, como corresponde a un aprendiz de Aries- añadió, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Kiki, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, que engañaría a cualquiera que no lo conociera tanto como Mu- ¿y se puede saber a donde fue, maestro?-

-A la ciudad- dijo Mu simplemente. Kiki no estaba satisfecho. El hecho de que su maestro no le dijera detalles, querría decir que algo interesante había por descubrir.

-¿Porqué encontré un libro en inglés aquí, en el sillón?- preguntó el aprendiz, con una cara de inocencia digna de un premio al mejor actor- usted no lee este tipo de libros… maestro-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Kiki- dijo Mu con paciencia, recogiendo la taza de té vacía que Lydia había dejado en la mesita frente al sofá hacía un rato- será mejor que te vayas a dormir de una vez, pequeño demonio-

-Pero maestro Mu…- comenzó a reclamar Kiki.

-Pero nada, Kiki- dijo el santo de Aries- es probable que mañana los caballeros dorados estaremos ocupados con los invitados de Athena, y los caballeros de bronce estarán en una misión, lo que significa que entrenarás con Shaina. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te irás a dormir lo más que puedas-

Kiki se puso pálido. Odiaba tener que entrenar con Shaina, pues era la única que no se resistía a sus "encantos" además de su maestro. Así que obedeció a Mu y se apresuró a su habitación para dormir. El santo de Aries sonrió al verlo alejarse.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Después de pasarse la tarde charlando con Milo, Aioria bostezó. Ya había oscurecido y, desgraciadamente, esa noche le tocaba la guardia nocturna en el Santuario. Suspiró. Con lo mucho que quería dormir ese día. Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre quería dormir.

Salió de su templo y bajó a los terrenos del Santuario, muy cerca del recinto de las amazonas. Cuando pasó junto a ese sitio, el santo de Leo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Si bien no se lo había dicho nunca, era posible que sintiera algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago. Puso los ojos en blanco. Eso sonaba demasiado cursi… aunque fuera verdad.

Aioria siguió caminando hacia los bordes del Santuario. Pasó junto a la prisión, junto a los límites del Santuario. Todo parecía tranquilo. Solo tuvo que despertar a dos guardias que habían dormido cerca de la entrada del recinto de las amazonas. Tuvieron suerte, porque si Shaina los hubiera despertado… quizá no lo contaban. Los guardias que vigilaban los límites junto a la prisión brillaron por su ausencia.

De pronto, Aioria sintió como si un par de ojos lo estuviera mirando. El león dorado se volvió de golpe, pero no vio nada.

"Extraño", pensó Aioria, y se encogió de hombros, "ya estoy imaginando cosas".

Decidió regresar y, de todos modos, buscar a un par de guardias que cubrieran esa zona. Más valía prevenir que enfrentar un intruso.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

Saga, por su parte, se revolvía en su cama mientras dormía. Sumido en un sueño intranquilo, el más poderos de los caballeros dorados parecía un niño pequeño teniendo una pesadilla. Su gemelo, quien dormía en el cuarto contiguo, al escuchar el ruido del colchón del santo, se asomó al cuarto de su hermano y se sorprendió al verlo agitándose en su sueño.

-Saga… oye, Saga, despierta- dijo Kanon, después de unos minutos de mirar a su hermano en esa lamentosa situación, para por fin tener el valor de despertarlo- ¡Saga!-

El gemelo mayor abrió los ojos.

-¡Kanon!- dijo Saga, y éste asintió. El mayor de los gemelos se incorporó en su cama y, al ver a su hermano todo despeinado y preocupado, dijo- lo siento, Kanon-

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Kanon- ¿estás bien?-

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?- preguntó el menor de los gemelos, y Saga sacudió la cabeza- ¿entonces qué pasó?-

-No sé- dijo Saga- yo… estaba recordando cuando… antes… hice todas esas cosas horribles-

Kanon hizo una mueca.

-Las hiciste contra tu voluntad, Saga- dijo Kanon- además, yo tuve la culpa de ello. Yo fui quien empezó a tentarte al lado del mal-

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-Hice algo… imperdonable, a Aioros y Aioria- dijo Saga, y pasó saliva- nunca les he dicho, pero creo que debería disculparme con ellos y decirles la verdad-

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó el gemelo menor. Cuando Saga se lo contó, a Kanon le pareció una pésima idea contarle la verdad a los hermanos. Aioros podría ser razonable, pero Aioria golpearía tanto a Saga que Kanon tendría que recogerlo del suelo con una espátula.

-Pero tengo que decir la verdad- dijo Saga- sabes que es lo correcto-

Kanon bufó. Odiaba hacer lo correcto cuando traería esas consecuencias.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Kanon- espera el momento oportuno… quizá un día que Aioria se fracture ambos brazos. ¡Auch!- añadió, al sentir el coscorrón que le dio su gemelo.

-Buenas noches, Kanon- dijo Saga, volviéndose a acostar. Kanon sonrió y regresó a su habitación. Ya era tarde y probablemente el día siguiente iba a ser uno un poco agitado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Domotel Kastri: es un hotel de lujo en Atenas.

En este momento me encuentro internada con una intravenosa y quizá un poco drogada con antihistamínicos,, así que disculpen ustedes si escribí una barbaridad. Antes de que pregunten, no es nada grave, es mi tratamiento habitual, pues tengo Lupus. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos!

Abby L.


	5. V Comienza la Búsqueda

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

V: COMIENZA LA BÚSQUEDA

 _Siracusa, Sicilia, año 212 B.C._

 _Agatha cerró respetuosamente los ojos del sabio. Después de elevar una oración a Athena, puso una moneda en la mano del hombre, y se apresuró a salir de la casa. Ya sabía a donde tenía que ir. El sabio le había confiado la localización de su más grande descubrimiento. Tenía que mantenerlo seguro. Solo ella podía hacerlo._

 _-Es el fin- gritaba la gente en las calles, mientras intentaban huir de los romanos- Siracusa está perdida-_

 _La joven se apresuró a los acantilados. Ahí, en una de las murallas de la ciudad, quitó uno de los ladrillos e introdujo un pequeño papel doblado. Después de murmurar una oración, volvió a cubrir el sitio con el ladrillo._

 _Una vez que hizo eso, la joven se apresuró al puerto. Sabía que el Siracusia estaba a punto de zarpar. Pidió permiso al capitán de abordar el barco, mostrándole el tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca: un cilindro, en cuyo interior había una esfera. El capitán se inclinó ante Agatha y la dejó abordar. La chica le agradeció y vio con alivio como las costas de Siracusa desaparecían de su vista conforme el barco se alejaba. No valía la pena llorar. Su hogar estaba para siempre perdido, entregado al tirano Claudio, que tanto había deseado conquistar la ciudad y había hecho asesinar a su maestro._

 _Una vez que la tierra desapareció del horizonte, la joven bajó de cubierta a la cámara principal del navío. Era un pequeño templo dedicado a la diosa Afrodita. El templo estaba rodeado por seis pilares cubiertos de oro, y en su centro, una estatua de la diosa del amor y la belleza. El último lugar donde los romanos pensarían encontrar la información. A los pies de la estatua, se encontraba una pequeña caja de madera, cubierta de una fina capa de oro e incrustada con piedras preciosas. Agatha la tomó en sus manos y la abrió. Sonrió al ver el manuscrito guardado aún en el interior de la caja. El secreto de su maestro ya estaba a salvo de los romanos. Ahora solo tenía que llegar a Atenas._

 _Una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos y su optimismo. La joven Agatha cerró y se guardó la cajita en su bolsa, y corrió a la cubierta, para darse cuenta, para su completo terror, que una flota romana se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, persiguiendo el Siracusia._

x-x-x

 _Domotel Kastri, Atenas, Grecia_

Lydia despertó agitadamente en medio de la noche.

-Wow, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Lydia, respirando agitadamente cuando despertó.

Nuevamente ese sueño la había despertado, mucho más vívido de lo que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no lo había sentido así antes? Quizá era porque ahora estaba en Grecia. Suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Su cuarto de hotel era grande y lujoso, pero vacío. Su padre había tomado otro cuarto distinto. Siempre lo hacía cuando viajaban. Pero recordó el día que había tenido y sonrió. El prospecto de ver a los caballeros, y de buscar ese manuscrito perdido, la hizo volverse a dormir con una sonrisa, casi olvidándose del sueño.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, le pareció escuchar la voz de Agatha, hablándole al oído.

- _Protégelo, ellos no deben obtenerlo…-_

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Mu, por su parte, había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño, en el cual una ciudad costera de Grecia era arrasada por los romanos. Le preocupaba. Si bien la primera vez que lo había tenido, había estado seguro de que solo era un sueño, ahora no lo estaba tanto. Suspiró e intentó normalizar su respiración.

-¿Pero qué significa este sueño?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Se levantó unos minutos. Esa noche era fresca, a diferencia de la anterior. A pesar de ello, el caballero de Aries se encontraba completamente bañado en sudor por la segunda vez. ¿Y si esos sueños eran un recuerdo del pasado? Si fue así, seguro Lydia también estaría teniendo esos mismos sueños. Seguramente así fue como supo como encontrar el mapa.

Recordó lo ocurrido ese día. Los visitantes, invitados de Athena. El problema que tenían, sobre los socios que querían buscar un tesoro perdido en el Santuario. Lydia desmayada entre las rosas de Afrodita. Mu sonrió ligeramente por un segundo, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró. Quizá Athena y el maestro Shion estaban en lo correcto. Quizá encontrar ese manuscrito sería un error.

Suspiró. Quizá sería mejor esperar a la mañana. Quizá valdría la pena preguntar su opinión a Shaka.

x-x-x

 _Pabellón de los Caballeros de Bronce_

A la mañana siguiente, el Patriarca Shion y Dohko bajaron a la entrada del Santuario. Finalmente, todos habían apoyado la propuesta de Aioros: permitir que milady Castlehaven busque el manuscrito, pero solo darle el permiso a ella, y mantenerla estrechamente vigilada, para evitar alguna traición por su parte o de sus acompañantes.

Los dos caballeros esperaron pacientemente a los socios de Saori. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando las limosinas llegaron, llevando consigo a los visitantes. Shion los recibió nuevamente en el pabellón de los caballeros de bronce, y ahí les comunicó las condiciones.

-¿Porqué tiene que trabajar Lydia sola?- dijo Henry, poco antes de que el Patriarca terminara, algo molesto y quizá en un tono muy grosero- eso no es justo-

-No creo que sea injusto- dijo Lydia, volviéndose hacia él- cuida tu tono, Henry-

-Pareciera que no quieren que encuentre el manuscrito- añadió signor Bellini con un tono impertinente, ignorando a Lydia y lanzando una mirada sospechosa a los santos.

-Deben entender que este Santuario de Athena tiene sus propias reglas- explicó Shion con tanta paciencia y amabilidad como era posible ante esos chicos maleducados- de hecho, estamos haciendo una enorme excepción a las mismas al dejar que siquiera una persona realice la búsqueda. Nos estamos arriesgando grandemente-

Los socios se miraron entre sí.

-Pero podemos prometerles que un caballero acompañará todo el tiempo a milady Castlehaven- añadió Dohko, en un tono que pretendía calmar a los presentes- y la asistirá en lo que ella necesite. Nadie la molestará ni impedirá que haga su trabajo. Tienen la palabra de Athena en eso. El mismo caballero irá por ella a su hotel todas las mañanas y la devolverá todas las noches, a la hora que le parezca adecuado a milady-

Shion analizó a los presentes con su mirada. Lydia Castlehaven parecía conforme con los términos que habían ofrecido. La mirada de su padre era imposible de leer. Henry y signor Bellini no estaban nada contentos ante los arreglos, sobre todo el primero, quien esperaba pasar más tiempo con Lydia. A los alemanes y el egipcio no parecían importarles como eran los arreglos. Finalmente, lord Castlehaven se aclaró la garganta.

-De acuerdo- dijo el lord en un tono exasperado, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie para retirarse- sé que Lydia hará un excelente trabajo y no me decepcionará. Hasta luego, caballeros-

Lydia asintió firmemente, y todos los socios por fin aceptaron las condiciones. Shion, al ver eso, se sintió inmediatamente más tranquilo. Lydia Castlehaven parecía una buena persona, y no haría mal uso de su licencia para estar en el Santuario de Athena. Además, entre menos personas extrañas hubiera en el Santuario, mejor. Y de todos modos, iba a estar vigilada.

Una vez que se retiraron los demás socios, Shion se puso de pie.

-Por favor, señorita, vaya por lo que necesite para hacer su búsqueda en el Santuario- dijo Shion- iré a hablar con el caballero que la va a acompañar…-

Lydia asintió, y volvió al hotel a recoger sus materiales, acompañada por Henry y Bellini, quienes la iban siguiendo malhumorados. Mientras tanto, Shion regresó a las Doce Casas. Pasó por el templo de Aries, y llamó a su alumno por su cosmos.

-¿Me llamaba, maestro?- dijo Mu, respondiendo a su llamado, mirando a su maestro con curiosidad.

-Sí, Mu- dijo el Patriarca- tengo un trabajo para ti-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Camus bajó a la casa de Escorpión a charlar con Milo. Éste ya estaba despierto, y listo para sus actividades diarias. El caballero de Acuario miró a su amigo, quien se estaba poniendo sus protectores sobre el uniforme de entrenamiento mientras mordisqueaba una manzana, y tomaba la caja de su armadura para colocársela en la espalda.

-¿Qué haces, Milo?- preguntó Camus con su habitual tono frío, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja- se supone que nuestras actividades estarían suspendidas mientras están los invitados de Athena-

Milo sonrió astutamente, y dio otro mordisco a la manzana

-¿No escuchaste el aviso de anoche?- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos, una vez que terminó de masticar- la suspensión terminó. Solo una persona de entre los invitados se quedará haciendo la investigación en el Santuario, y a uno de los caballeros dorados le tocará ser su niñera-

Camus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿El Patriarca permitió eso?- dijo Camus, sorprendido, y Milo asintió- entonces estoy de acuerdo con que volvamos a nuestras actividades lo más pronto posible. Si hay una persona extraña en el Santuario, más vale estar en guardia-

Milo miró a Camus. Aunque la chica que haría la investigación parecía muy tranquila, sabía que el caballero de Acuario no se confiaría. Terminó de comer y dejó caer lo que quedó de la manzana en el basurero.

-Solo es una chica la que tendrá permiso de estar en el Santuario- dijo Milo sonriendo ampliamente- y por lo que pude ver, no parece tener malas intenciones. Además, es un muy guapa, ¿no la viste? Creo que no me molestaría verla aquí…-

Camus miró a su amigo, incrédulo, pero el caballero de Escorpión no se inmutó.

-No me molestaría quedarme a cuidarla un rato tampoco- añadió Milo. Esto hizo que Camus hiciera un gesto de exasperación.

-Hasta crees que el maestro te va a permitir hacer eso- dijo el santo de Acuario poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Eso es lo único en lo que puedes pensar, Milo?-

Camus no podía entender como Aioria, un chico correcto y decente, podía ser amigo de un total y completo mujeriego como Milo. O en todo caso, como él mismo, Camus, podía ser tan amigo de Milo.

-Vamos, no soy tan malo, ¿o sí?- dijo Milo, con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia. Camus creyó que era mejor no responder esa pregunta, y diplomáticamente guardó silencio. El caballero de Escorpión no se dio por enterado de la reticencia de su compañero a responder, tomó otra manzana y le dio un mordisco.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu hizo una mueca. No le gustaba para nada la tarea que le habían encomendado.

-No creo haber entendido, maestro- dijo Mu, con una expresión molesta- ¿quieren que la espíe?-

-No te estoy pidiendo que la espíes, Mu- dijo Shion, y suspiró. Su alumno jamás entendería porqué tenían que ser tan precavidos, aunque se tratara de una chica aparentemente inocente- que vigiles que no haga nada que vaya a dañar el Santuario o a Athena, o que ella no se vaya a hacer daño. Y que la asistas si requiere algo-

Mu meditó las palabras de Shion. Sabía que su maestro lo había escogido, porque tenía más confianza en él que en cualquier otro caballero dorado, excepto quizá Dohko. Pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de espiarla, sobre todo cuando ella había sido muy amable con él la noche anterior.

-Escucha, Mu- continuo Shion, al verlo dudar- Athena y yo nos sentiríamos mucho más tranquilos si la acompañas, y te aseguras de que no se meta en problemas, mientras el Santuario sigue funcionando como de costumbre…-

Mu lo comprendió, y asintió.

-Entiendo, maestro- dijo Mu, y recordó que tenía otra responsabilidad- ¿y qué sucederá con Kiki? No puede quedarse sin entrenar el tiempo que tarde-

-No te preocupes por ello. Le pediré a Shaina se encargue de él, para que no se atrase- dijo Shion, y Mu sonrió levemente. Eso iba a mortificar a su joven aprendiz- y una vez al día enviaré a otro de los santos dorados a relevarte por un rato, para darte oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él también-

Mu lo meditó. La verdad no sonaba nada mal. Podría usar ese tiempo para descansar de las travesuras de Kiki. Y además, no podía negar que la idea de pasar el tiempo en compañía de esa chica no le desagradaba ni un poco.

-De acuerdo, maestro- dijo Mu por fin, y Shion sonrió, orgulloso de su alumno.

-Arregla tus asuntos- dijo Shion en tono benévolo- mientras tanto, yo iré a recibirla-

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena, Santuario de Athena_

Saori caminaba en círculos en el templo de Athena, preocupada. A pesar de que había estado de acuerdo con la idea de Aioros, ésta no dejaba de preocuparla. Todo era culpa de Lydia. ¿Porqué tenía que regresar esa molesta chiquilla a turbar su paz nuevamente? Sabia que ella no la molestaba a propósito, pero vaya que así lo parecía. ¿Sería eso karma por todo lo que ella, Saori, la había molestado en su infancia? ¿Que tan malo había sido que se había burlado de que Lydia era adoptada, antes de que Saori supiera que ella misma también lo era? ¿o de todos los jalones que le dio a sus trenzas? Ciertamente no lo sabía.

Y aún estaba el asunto del manuscrito que estaba buscando. Si el manuscrito perdido al que Lydia se refería tenía instrucciones para contener el poder de los dioses, de contener el cosmo de los caballeros y dioses de la misma manera, Saori sabía que estaba en problemas. Para eso había llamado al caballero más sabio de entre los doce caballeros dorados.

La suave presencia del santo de Virgo se sintió en todo el recinto. Saori olvidó por un momento su anterior preocupación, y se relajó.

-¿Me llamó, Athena?- dijo el santo de Virgo, arrodillándose.

-Sí, Shaka- dijo Saori- he estado preocupada por el artefacto que está buscando Lydia. Sé que tu no estuviste en esa reunión, pero ella dijo que era un artefacto que podía contener el poder de los dioses. ¿Sabes a que se refiere?-

Shaka guardó silencio unos minutos antes de responder.

-Si no me equivoco, el único escrito donde se refieren las instrucciones para crear un artefacto con esas características- dijo Shaka después de una pausa- es el manuscrito perdido de Arquímedes-

-¿Arquímedes?- preguntó Saori.

Shaka asintió, quizá un poco exasperado y sin poder creer que Athena fuera una diosa griega que no supiera de un personaje histórico tan importante.

-Arquímedes era un genio matemático griego que vivió y murió en la ciudad siciliana de Siracusa- dijo Shaka- él inventó varios artefactos. Espejos gigantes que incendiaban barcos invasores, sistemas de tornillos. Y se rumora que en un manuscrito escribió instrucciones precisas para construir una pequeña esfera que podía llegar a atrapar el poder de los dioses dentro de ella-

-¿Y a qué se refiere con atrapar el poder de los dioses?- preguntó Saori, nerviosa.

-Si tuviera que adivinar- dijo Shaka- creo que se referiría a atrapar el cosmo de un dios o de un guerrero-

Saori tembló. Entonces, Lydia tenía razón en había dicho. Y ese descubrimiento parecía ser muy inoportuno. En manos equivocadas, ese manuscrito podría ser un peligro.

-Espera, Shaka- dijo Saori, pensativa- si dices que Arquímedes murió en Siracusa, ¿porqué Lydia lo está buscando aquí?-

Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Ese manuscrito ha sido buscado ampliamente en la tumba de Arquímedes en las afueras de Siracusa, y prácticamente en toda la isla de Sicilia- explicó Shaka- jamás ha sido encontrado ningún indicio de que exista-

Saori se quedó pensativa. Lydia había mencionado haber encontrado un mapa en Siracusa. Quizá ese mapa explicaba como había llegado ese tesoro a Atenas.

-Según tengo entendido, Mu y algunos caballeros dorados van a vigilar a milady Castlehaven- dijo Shaka, y Saori asintió- estaré atento también. Parece una búsqueda inocente, pero mis instintos me dicen que hay algo más detrás de este asunto-

Saori asintió. Shion había dicho lo mismo la noche anterior. Quizá Lydia estaba tramando algo. Quizá era solo su imaginación.

x-x-x

 _Entrada al Santuario de Athena_

Lydia se encontraba en la entrada del Santuario, con una mochila en su espalda, que contenía todo su equipo. Ya había encontrado el mapa en Siracusa, sin ninguna guía y ninguna ayuda más que sus herramientas y los extraños sueños que había tenido. Encontrar el manuscrito en el Santuario, con el mapa guiando sus pasos, sería pan comido.

La chica tenía una sonrisa, y estaba lista para trabajar. Se había recogido su cabello castaño en una cola, y llevaba un par de lentes colgando de su blusa. Iba escoltada por Henry y signor Bellini, el primero tenía una expresión de completo desprecio al ver acercarse a los caballeros. Lord Castlehaven y el duque de Northumberland se habían ausentado, volviendo a Londres a ocuparse de otros asuntos. Pero los ánimos de Lydia no se vieron afectados ni siquiera por la presencia de su némesis.

Shion bajó a recibirla, acompañado de Afrodita. Lydia sonrió ampliamente al ver al santo de Piscis bajar hacia ellos junto con el Patriarca. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señorita Lydia- dijo Afrodita con un tono amistoso y quizá con demasiado entusiasmo, antes siquiera de que el Patriarca hablara. Esto hizo que Shion mirara al santo de Piscis extrañado, después de ver la amplia sonrisa de Afrodita y como la chica le sonreía también.

-Buenos días, Afrodita. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo! Pero ya te dije que me puedes decir solo Lydia, no es necesaria la formalidad- dijo Lydia a su vez, y se volvió al Patriarca, ignorando su expresión sorprendida, que al parecer había olvidado que esos dos se conocieron previamente en cierto accidente con las rosas envenenadas- buenos días, señor Shion. Muchas gracias por su permiso-

Shion salió de su asombro, recordando lo que Mu le había dicho sobre su "pequeña aventura" del día anterior, y le dirigió una mirada benévola.

-Buenos días, milady, y bienvenida nuevamente al Santuario de Athena- dijo Shion, inclinándose- si gusta seguirme, la llevaré inmediatamente al templo de Aries, donde el caballero de ese templo la escoltará y asistirá en lo que requiera…-

-Por supuesto, ya conozco a Mu. Muchas gracias de nuevo, señor Shion- dijo Lydia, siguiendo a Shion y Afrodita, y completamente ignorando a Henry y al socio italiano, quienes se quedaron mirándolos alejarse, esperando una despedida o algo, hasta que se rindieron y regresaron a su auto para volver al hotel.

Mientras caminaban hacia los Doce Templos por los terrenos del Santuario, Lydia tenía que casi correr para ir al mismo paso que el Patriarca y el santo dorado.

-Ya conoce las condiciones de su permiso de investigar en el Santuario, ¿verdad, señorita?- dijo Shion de pronto, en el mismo tono semiautoritario en el que se dirigía a Athena.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor Shion- dijo Lydia, sonriendo y recitando las condiciones que Shion le había dado previamente- no acercarme a las Doce Casas sin permiso de alguno de los caballeros dorados, no acompañarme de nadie extraño al Santuario, siempre avisar a Mu o a quien me acompañe de cualquier cosa extraña que vea-

Shion asintió, y no pudo evitar sonreír. A diferencia de Saori, esta chica parecía ser mucho más obediente y respetuosa. Menos mimada, pues.

-No se preocupe por nada, señor Shion- continuó la chica, sin dejar de sonreír- las seguiré al pie de la letra, y no tendrá que repetírmelas-

-De acuerdo- dijo Shion, complacido con su respuesta- vamos entonces a la casa de Aries. Espero que te sea agradable la compañía de Mu-

Lydia asintió enérgicamente. Vaya suerte la suya, le tocaría estar con Mu de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban hacia las Doce Casas, Lydia y Afrodita iban charlando muy animadamente. Shion solo había visto a Afrodita sonreír y charlar así con su gran amigo Death Mask. Pero era diferente. Afrodita sonreía ampliamente y le contaba muy animado sobre sus jardines de rosas en todo el Santuario, y le ofreció mostrarle algunas de sus rosas que no eran venenosas.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría ver tus rosas, Afrodita- dijo Lydia- solo espero que no estén fuera de los límites a los que tengo permitido pasar-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo el santo de Piscis- en algún rato libre pasaré a ver como va tu progreso, y te llevaré algunas-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a la casa de Aries. En la entrada, Mu ya los estaba esperando. El santo de Aries saludó a los recién llegados con una inclinación.

-Bienvenida, Lydia- dijo Mu- al parecer estarás conmigo la mayor parte del día de hoy-

-Buenos días, Mu- dijo ella- muchas gracias nuevamente por acompañarme anoche-

-Bueno, milady, la dejo al cuidado de Mu, sé que hará su trabajo de manera excelente- dijo Shion, inclinándose, y Lydia asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Shion- dijo ella, empuñando su mochila con sus cosas y colocándosela en su hombro.

-Yo también me despido, Lydia- dijo Afrodita, inclinándose algo apenado- tengo trabajo que hacer. Más tarde pasaré a ver como van, y a enseñarte algunas de las flores, si quieres-

-Gracias, Afrodita- dijo ella, mientras Shion y Afrodita se alejaban.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Lydia se volvió a Mu.

-¿Comenzamos?- dijo ella. Mu asintió, ofreciéndose a tomar de sus manos la mochila con sus herramientas, lo que Lydia aceptó, entregándole la mochila de buena gana. Mu la miró. Parecía una niña pequeña con una muñeca nueva, ilusionada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Necesitas algo en este momento? ¿el mapa o alguna otra cosa?- preguntó el caballero de Aries, y Lydia sacudió la cabeza negativamente- ¿dónde esta el mapa, de todos modos?-

-En este momento, aquí- dijo Lydia simplemente, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre la sien.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?- preguntó Mu, sonriendo.

Lydia miró al rededor, revisando los terrenos del Santuario, al parecer buscando una estructura parecida a lo que ella había visto en su mapa. Por fin, sus ojos se detuvieron en una de las estructuras.

-Esa torre- dijo Lydia, señalando el gran reloj de fuego, que a Mu le traía tantos recuerdos de batallas pasadas.

-¿El gran reloj del zodiaco?- preguntó Mu con interés. Desde el templo de Aries se podía ver claramente el enorme reloj que se encendía solo en momentos importantes, para marcar exactamente doce horas.

-El mapa comienza ahí- dijo Lydia- según el mapa y sus especificaciones, el manuscrito perdido está muy cerca de ese reloj. Vamos-

x-x-x

 _Domotel Kastri, Atenas, Grecia_

Una vez que Lydia se introdujo al Santuario, Henry y Emmanuele Bellini volvieron al restaurante que se encontraba junto al Domotel Kastri. Henry estaba furioso. No solo Lydia lo ignoraba, ahora iba a pasar todo el día con esos molestos caballeros de Athena, dentro del Santuario, sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Sabía muy bien que Lydia nunca lo había visto como él deseaba, ni siquiera como un amigo, sino como el molesto hijo de otro de los socios de su padre. Pero él había estado seguro de que, en este viaje, iba a lograr de que la chica cambiara de parecer.

-Esos malditos y entrometidos caballeros de Athena…- dijo Henry, visiblemente molesto, sirviéndose vino en un vaso y tomándoselo todo en un par de tragos- ¿porqué no nos dejaron acompañar a Lydia? Todo eso me parece sospechoso. Y ella, ¿porqué aceptó esos términos?-

Emmanuele no respondió. Sabía muy bien que Henry era particularmente desagradable cuando estaba molesto. Y claro, el chico no estaba acostumbrado a no tener lo que deseaba inmediatamente cuando lo deseaba.

-Los odio a todos esos… disque caballeros de Athena- continuó Henry, sirviéndose otro vaso, y vaciándolo con la misma avidez que el anterior- sobre todo ese caballero que la acompañó anoche. ¿Acaso viste como la miraba? ¿Quién se cree que es?-

-Seguramente Saori Kido le ordenó acompañarla- dijo Emmanuele- ya conoces a Lydia. Lo más probable es que ella insistiera en regresar a pie-

-De todos modos, ¡como se atrevió a besarle la mano!- gruñó Henry- ¿sabes que lo hubiera matado si pudiera? Aunque sé que de momento no es posible-

-De momento- dijo Emmanuele, sonriendo. Henry siguió molesto.

-Eso no importa- dijo Henry- pronto le enseñaré que Lydia es mía-

-Deja de atormentarte- dijo Emmanuele con un tono indiferente- sabes que en este momento la chica no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea encontrar ese bendito manuscrito. Cuando lo encuentre, entonces podrás ponerte a trabajar para conquistarla… y en vengarte de esos caballeros-

Henry lo miró con desdén.

-Supongo- dijo Henry, mirando hacia el Santuario, aún con su expresión molesta.

-No te preocupes por ella- dijo Emmanuele- ya sabes la recompensa que tendrás si haces bien tu papel. Además, los caballeros no son más que sirvientes de Saori Kido. Lydia sabe muy bien que su lugar no es con ellos. No tienes porqué preocuparte por ella-

Henry gruñó por lo bajo. Si no fuera por la importancia de que Lydia encuentre ese manuscrito, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Pero ya tendría su oportunidad. Se sirvió otro vaso de vino, y se lo tomó.

-Disculpa, tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo el italiano, y alzó las cejas de manera significativa- todo parte del plan, ya sabes-

Su compañero asintió. Emmanuele Bellini se levantó, dejando solo a Henry, y sacó su teléfono móvil. Buscó el nombre entre sus contactos. Sabía muy bien a quien tenía que llamar.

-¿Hola? ¿Saori?- dijo el italiano- habla Bellini. Tengo información importante para ti. Se trata de Lydia…-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Aldebarán se preguntó que estaría haciendo Mu, ya que su amigo no había subido a la casa de Tauro ese día. El enorme caballero bajó a la casa de Aries, y se sorprendió mucho de ver a Kiki, sentado frente a una mesa, con papel y lápiz, haciendo fielmente sus tareas. Shaina, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde Kiki se encontraba trabajando, con una actitud amenazante, con una vara en su mano.

El santo de Tauro miró al aprendiz con sorpresa. Nunca había visto a Kiki estudiar así, a menos de que su vida dependiera de ello. Y en este momento, al parecer, su vida sí dependía de ello.

-¿Shaina?- dijo Aldebarán sorprendido de ver esa escena- ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí con Kiki?¿dónde está Mu?-

-Buenos días, Aldebarán- dijo Shaina casualmente, y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Kiki también lo saludó

-Buenos días, señor Aldebarán- dijo Kiki apuradamente, y continuó con su tarea. El santo de Tauro lo miró, extrañado.

-Vamos, Kiki, no quiero ninguna distracción- dijo Shaina en un tono autoritario, dando un golpe en la mesa donde Kiki estudiaba con la vara, haciendo que tanto el aprendiz como Aldabearán dieran un respingo. Kiki se apresuró a continuar estudiando, mientras que Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaina?- dijo Aldebarán, curioso- ¿pasó algo malo con Mu? ¿esta enfermo?-

-Para nada- dijo Shaina- el Patriarca pidió a Mu que fuera el niñero de alguien más, y mientras que está ocupado tengo que cuidar que Kiki haga su tarea y entrene decentemente. Tanto mejor, es hora de que este pequeño diablo aprenda algo de disciplina-

Kiki no se inmutó y siguió estudiando. El lápiz con el que el aprendiz de Aries estaba escribiendo parecía estarse moviendo a la velocidad de la luz. Aldebarán se sorprendió. Quizá Shaina se refería a que Mu fue a vigilar a los extranjeros, pues algo había dicho de la búsqueda que llevarían a cabo en el Santuario.

-Que suerte tiene Mu- dijo Aldebarán, con un poco de envidia en su tono de voz- tiene la oportunidad de charlar con más personas-

-No es de mis actividades favoritas, pero supongo que Mu es la mejor persona para hacerlo, ya que es paciente y amable- dijo Shaina, y se volvió hacia Kiki, golpeando nuevamente el escritorio en el que trabajaba, y haciendo que, de nuevo, tanto Aldebarán como el asustado aprendiz dieran un respingo de sorpresa- vamos, Kiki, si te sigues distrayendo harás quinientas flexiones más, y sabes que no estoy bromeando-

Aldebarán, con una última mirada de compasión hacia el pobre estudiante de Aries, suspiró y decidió salir de las Doce Casas un rato. Estaba demasiado aburrido como para permanecer ahí todo el día.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioros sonrió al escuchar que habían tomado su recomendación y habían dejado que milady Castlehaven buscara su manuscrito en el Santuario, bajo la vigilancia de Mu. Había algo que lo tranquilizaba de esa situación, a pesar de que parecía que los demás santos estaban preocupados.

El santo de Sagitario cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, mientras se terminaba de vestir con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Después de estar muerto por casi catorce años, aquello era un cambio agradable. Podía estar todo el tiempo con su hermano menor, entrenar, y en general llevar una vida normal.

Aioros sonrió tristemente. Había tres personas que no tuvieron tanta suerte como él. Su hermana Aioniah y sus padres. Había averiguado con Aioria, pero al parecer nunca habían descubierto la causa del incendio que terminó con sus vidas.

El santo de Sagitario sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas tan tristes. Además, esos días parecía que iban a ser más interesantes, sobre todo por la llegada de los extranjeros. O bien, podría entrenar con Aioria. Aioros sonrió al recordar la última paliza que le propinó a su hermano menor.

De pronto, Aioros notó el cosmo del Patriarca, y se incorporó para darle la bienvenida al templo.

-Buenos días, maestro Shion- dijo Aioros.

-Buenos días, Aioros- dijo el Patriarca- que bueno que te encuentro. Quisiera pedirte un favor-

-Por supuesto, usted dirá- dijo Aioros.

-Creo que ya estás enterado de que seguimos tu consejo, y permitimos que la señorita Lydia Castlehaven buscara el manuscrito perdido en el Santuario- dijo Shion, y Aioros asintió con una sonrisa- Mu está actualmente con ella, pero no me gustaría, ni a él tampoco, que dejara a Kiki sin entrenar sus técnicas especiales al menos un rato en el día-

Aioros escuchaba atentamente.

-Esto es lo que quería pedirte- dijo el Patriarca- ¿podrías sustituir a Mu un rato después de la comida? Prometo que la chica no te dará problemas-

-Por supuesto, maestro- dijo el santo de Sagitario, asintiendo con una sonrisa despreocupada- pierda cuidado. Yo estaré ahí-

Shion le agradeció, y el chico de Sagitario se quedó pensativo. Quizá esa era su oportunidad de conversar con Lydia Castlehaven, y de una vez por todas aclarar porqué le parecía tan endemoniadamente conocida. Miró la hora, y decidió bajar al Coliseo, seguro Aioria ya lo estaba esperando ahí.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Arquímedes: genio matemático que murió en la invasión de Siracusa en 212 B.C. Sus últimas palabras fueron "no molestes mis círculos", ya que se encontraba resolviendo un problema matemático en el momento de la invasión, y los soldados lo mataron durante la misma. Como dijo Shaka, inventó espejos gigantes que incendiaban los barcos romanos invasores, tornillos y otras cosas. Su frase más célebre es "Eureka".

Manuscrito perdido de Arquímedes, o "Sobre hacer esferas": manuscrito sobre la fabricación de esferas perfectas. Es un tesoro que aún hoy se encuentra perdido y se ignora su contenido.

Siracusia: navío en la antigua Grecia que pertenecía a la ciudad de Siracusa, diseñado por Arquímedes, considerado el mayor barco de la historia.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, especialmente Misao-CG y Shadir. Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. VI Una Conversación Inocente

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

VI: UNA CONVERSACIÓN INOCENTE

 _Base del Reloj de Fuego, Santuario de Athena_

Mu acompañó a Lydia a la base del gran reloj del Santuario. Nunca había estado por ahí, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el Santuario. El enorme reloj de fuego estaba suspendido en un enorme montículo de piedra, justo a un lado donde se encontraba el promontorio donde se elegían las Doce Casas, el templo el Patriarca y la villa de Athena. Entre la base y la enorme roca que formaba la parte más importante del Santuario, justo en los límites del bosque, había un metro y medio de separación que Mu jamás había visto, ya que el caballero juraba que el reloj estaba construido junto al promontorio.

-Vaya, nunca había visto este lugar- comentó el santo de Aries al ver el reloj- no sabía que había en este sitio, ha pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo de mi vida aquí-

-Este es el sitio que indica mi mapa- dijo Lydia, mirando fijamente la roca que estaba justo frente al reloj de fuego- debe estar cerca de aquí-

Pidió su mochila, y Mu se la entregó. El caballero de Aries la vio sacar un pequeño martillo de metal, con el cual la chica comenzó a golpear la roca del promontorio del Santuario.

-¿Estas segura de que es aquí?- preguntó Mu, mirando que no había nada más que la roca, sin que nada más sucediera.

Lydia asintió y se puso los lentes que tenía colgando de su blusa. Se sentó en el suelo y luego, casi acostada, siguió inspeccionando la roca, muy cerca del ángulo que hacía con el suelo. Dejó el martillo a un lado y tomó un pincel.

-Lo encontré, Mu, mira esto- dijo Lydia, y le mostró a Mu su hallazgo.

Apenas a diez centímetros del suelo, en el ángulo entre éste y la roca, había unas marcas talladas y pintadas con tinta negra en ésta última. Una línea recta horizontal, formada por un grupo de espirales alineadas.

-¿Espirales?- dijo Mu, sorprendido. Jamás había visto esas marcas, ni en ese sitio ni en ningún otro lugar del Santuario- ¿qué significa eso?-

-Esta espiral, al igual que la esfera dentro de un cilindro, son los símbolos de Arquímedes- dijo Lydia, con una amplia sonrisa- ésta debe ser la entrada. Estamos en el lugar correcto-

Mu miró la roca nuevamente, y después a la chica. Estaba verdaderamente emocionada. Mu sonrió también al verla así de feliz. No podía creer que Shion pensara que esa chica iba a causar problemas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mu, asintiendo y abriendo la mochila para que Lydia pudiera sacar sus herramientas y ofreciéndosela- ¿cómo vas a descubrir la entrada?-

La chica metió la mano a la mochila, y le mostró el martillo y un pequeño cincel que había sacado.

-Creo que la entrada está cubierta por una capa de roca, Mu- dijo Lydia con una expresión que el caballero de Aries interpretó como si se estuviera divirtiendo- tendré que cincelar hacia arriba, para quitar la roca y revelar el resto del marco de la entrada-

Mu sonrió al ver a Lydia tan feliz de haber encontrado la pista que buscaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo Mu. Lydia sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo- dijo Lydia- este trabajo toma tiempo, pero quiero hacerlo personalmente. No me gustaría que se rompa algo, y se derrumbe la entrada-

Mu asintió, y se sentó en una roca, observándola mientras la chica comenzaba a trabajar.

-¿Te importa si charlamos mientras trabajas?- preguntó Mu.

-Para nada- dijo Lydia, sonriendo, pero con su vista fija en la roca que tenía enfrente- no me gustaría que te aburrieras mientras me acompañas…-

Mu sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces, si no recuerdo mal, la señorita Athena dijo que tú venías de Londres- preguntó Mu.

-Vivo en Londres- dijo Lydia, golpeando la roca con su cincel y martillo mientras hablaba- pero la verdad, no sé de donde soy ni donde nací. Verás, soy adoptada- añadió, al ver la expresión extrañada de Mu- mi padre jamás me ha querido contar sobre eso. Dice que no necesito saber cual fue la tragedia que me arrebató a mi familia, y que me conforme con saber que él me adoptó cuando tenía unos meses de edad. Lo único que tenía era un dije con mi fecha de nacimiento, por eso sé que cumplo años el 29 de febrero- añadió, mostrándole su dije en forma de dos peces, con su nombre y esa fecha grabadas al reverso.

-Eso explica porqué no pareces hija de tu padre- dijo Mu, pensativo- él es un hombre muy… serio y frío, y en cambio, tú no lo eres-

-Lo es- dijo ella, pensativa- mi padre casi nunca está en casa, pero creo que así está mejor. Tengo más tiempo para leer, y no juzga a mis amigos. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?-

-Yo nací en Jamir, que es una región en Tíbet- le explicó Mu- tampoco conocí a mis padres. Desde niño, el maestro Shion cuidó de mí y me enseñó todo lo que sé, hasta que gané la armadura de Aries-

-¿Shion?- dijo Lydia, volviéndose hacia él por primera vez-¿entonces Shion es tu maestro? Tampoco tú pareces alumno de Shion, si me permites decirlo, él también parece muy serio-

-También lo es, pero en el fondo es un hombre con buen corazón- dijo Mu, pensativo, pero con una gran sonrisa- y muy fiel a Athena y a sus compañeros-

Los dos siguieron charlando. Lydia no podía imaginarse que personas como Mu eran los legendarios caballeros de Athena sobre los que había leído hacía tiempo, los guerreros que con sus puños parten el cielo y abren grietas en la tierra.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te ayude?- dijo Mu, después de un rato de verla trabajar.

Lydia lo evaluó con la mirada, no muy segura. Claro que si Mu le ayudaba, iba a terminar más rápido. Pero no quería dañar el marco.

-Vamos- dijo Mu, con una sonrisa astuta- no es por presumir, pero sí soy hábil con las manos-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Lydia, echándose a reír- yo juzgaré eso. Te advierto que te patearé si rompes algo-

Mu se echó a reír también.

-Prometo tener cuidado- dijo Mu, sin borrar su expresión astuta- no me gustaría ser pateado por una chica como tú-

Lydia asintió, y le pasó un martillo y un cincel, herramientas con las que Mu estaba muy familiarizado mientras arreglaba las armaduras con ellas. Después de escuchar las instrucciones de la chica, el caballero asintió y comenzó a cincelar la roca, de la misma manera que ella.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

El día pasó sin mayor novedad. Shion estaba cada vez más tranquilo. Podía saber, a través de la comunicación que tenía con Mu, que todo estaba en orden. No había nada sospechoso en lo que estaba ocurriendo con Lydia. Sabía que en ese momento la chica estaba martillando una roca, y que quizá pronto encontraría lo que buscaba.

-¿Shion?- escuchó la voz de Saori.

-¿Sí, Athena?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Bajaré a la ciudad un momento, a tomar un café- dijo Saori casualmente.

"Adiós a la tranquilidad", pensó Shion.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el Patriarca- ¿y se puede saber que más va a hacer mientras está allá?-

-A reunirme con signor Bellini- dijo Saori simplemente, sorprendiendo a Shion con ello- dijo que descubrió algo más que Lydia no sabe, y que quisiera informarme. Quizá es una manera de contrarrestar ese artefacto que Lydia está buscando-

-¿Algo que ella no sabe?- dijo Shion, y después sacudió la cabeza- señorita Athena, ¿está segura de esto? ¿No será mejor preguntarle a la señorita Lydia?-

Saori hizo una exclamación de incredulidad.

-Tú no la conoces- dijo Saori, cruzándose de brazos, con un gesto de fastidio-es la persona más irracional que existe, no serviría de nada…-

Shion no creía que eso sea verdad, ya que la chica pareció haberse acoplado a sus condiciones sin ninguna queja. El Patriarca prefirió no decir nada al respecto de Lydia, pues parecía ser una fibra sensible en el pasado de Athena.

-Pero señorita Athena, usted sabe que no puede ir sola a la ciudad- observó Shion- ¿quiere que la acompañe?-

-No será necesario, Shion- dijo Saori, en un tono que al Patriarca le pareció un poco cortante- ya le he pedido a Death Mask que me escolte para esta visita. No necesito a nadie más para esto-

Shion la miró, dudoso. No le agradaba la idea de que Saori saliera del Santuario, pero finalmente ella era Athena y, si había encontrado algo para contrarrestar lo que Lydia iba a encontrar, tal vez valía la pena averiguarlo.

-De acuerdo, Athena- dijo Shion, rindiéndose- pero tenga mucho cuidado, y avíseme si tiene algún problema-

Saori asintió distraídamente, y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala del Patriarca, donde Death Mask la esperaba. Una vez que Saori salió, Shion se dejó caer en el trono del Patriarca, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Justo cuando se sentía más tranquilo, tenía que pasar esto.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

-Creo que ya debo irme- dijo Aioros, lavándose la cara con agua que tomó de una cubeta que estaba en las gradas del Coliseo.

-Espera, Aioros- dijo Aioria, recuperando su aliento, mientras que Milo tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor- aún nos faltan horas de entrenamiento. Los aprendices están por llegar-

Aioros sacudió la cabeza.

-El Patriarca me encargó que fuera a sustituir a Mu un rato- dijo Aioros simplemente- sigan entrenando, chicos- y se fue antes de que pudieran contestar o molestarlo por el hecho de que iba a sustituir a Mu cuidando a Lydia Castlehaven.

Aioria y Milo vieron vieron alejarse a Aioros. A pesar de que el santo de Leo quería que su hermano continuara entrenando con ellos, tuvo que resignarse con Milo. Éste decidió tomar un descanso, y se dejó caer en las gradas del coliseo. Dejó la toalla en las gradas, y tomó una manzana, y le dio una gran mordida. El dulce sabor de la misma le hizo sonreír.

-¿No te cansas de comer manzanas, Milo? ¿de dónde la sacaste?- dijo Aioria, refrescándose con la cubeta de agua. El caballero de Escorpión sonrió.

-Para nada- dijo Milo, dando otra mordida a la manzana y mostrando una sonrisa pícara- oye, Aioria, ¿no podrías hablar con tu hermano? Yo podría sustituir a Mu también. Sería divertido-

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aleja esa idea de tu cabeza, Milo- dijo Aioria- aunque Aioros te cediera el lugar, el Patriarca te conoce bastante bien. Jamás dejará que te le acerques a una chica con su permiso-

Milo sonrió. Ya sabía eso.

x-x-x

 _Base del Reloj de Fuego_

A la hora acordada, Aioros bajó del Coliseo a reemplazar a Mu a la base de la torre del reloj. No traía puesta su armadura, sino su traje de entrenamiento, y llevaba la caja dorada en su espalda. El caballero de Sagitario se sorprendió al encontrar un enorme hueco en la roca que se encontraba junto a la base del reloj de fuego. Y más que eso, se sorprendió al ver que Mu y Lydia se encontraban trabajando en la roca, martillo y cincel en mano, casi hombro con hombro.

-¿Que han estado haciendo ustedes dos?- dijo Aioros en voz muy alta, con una amplia sonrisa. Lydia, sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Aioros, dio un respingo y resbaló, cayendo involuntariamente sobre Mu, que no tuvo tiempo para atajarla, y los dos cayeron al suelo, para total diversión del santo de Sagitario.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo Aioros, mirándolos sospechosamente, pero sin dejar de sonreír- ¿porqué tan nerviosos los dos?-

-Muy gracioso, Aioros- dijo Mu, visiblemente sonrojado, ayudando a una igualmente sonrojada Lydia a levantarse. Rogando por que no se notara el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, y una vez que ambos se pusieron de pie de nuevo, dijo Mu- Lydia, te presento a Aioros, caballero de Sagitario-

-Mucho gusto, señorita Lydia- dijo Aioros, inclinándose con una amplia sonrisa. Lydia, quien estaba muy sonrojada, sonrió tímidamente, pero se quedó viendo a Aioros, nuevamente con interés, como si tratara de reconocerlo, pero optó por mejor saludar al recién llegado.

-¿Ya es hora?- dijo Mu, mirando el cielo- vaya que se ha pasado el tiempo-

Aioros miró sospechosamente al caballero de Aries, levantando las cejas un par de veces. Mu decidió ignorar este gesto de su compañero, y se volvió a la chica.

-Volveré en un par de horas, Lydia, ya que tengo que regresar al templo de Aries a entrenar a mi aprendiz- dijo Mu, una vez que se levantaron, señalando al santo recién llegado- mientras tanto, te quedas con mi compañero Aioros. Espero que no te dé mucha lata-

-Ni que fuera Milo, Mu- dijo Aioros, sonriendo ampliamente, y se volvió a Lydia- estoy a su servicio, señorita-

-Gracias, Aioros- dijo ella- no me digas "señorita", soy Lydia-

-De acuerdo, Lydia- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mu sonrió, y se despidió de ellos, dirigiéndose a las Doce Casas, intentando quitarse ese color rojo en sus mejillas antes de llegar con su impertinente aprendiz. No le apetecía que Kiki lo atormentara con preguntas nuevamente. Aioros, por su parte, se volvió a Lydia.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar…-comenzó el santo de Sagitario.

-Quisiera descansar un rato, si está bien por ti, Aioros- dijo Lydia, y el caballero asintió.

-Me parece bien- dijo Aioros- has estado muy ocupada-

La chica asintió, y de pronto Aioros tuvo una idea tuvo una idea

-Por cierto- dijo el caballero de Sagitario- dime, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa del Santuario?- sonrió al ver la expresión de Lydia- vamos, es hermosa y podrás descansar ahí, mientras recuperas energía para seguir trabajando-

-¿Puedo ir ahí?- dijo Lydia, esperanzada- ¿no está prohibido?-

-Si estás conmigo o con algún caballero, no debe haber ningún problema- dijo Aioros- vamos-

Lydia asintió, y siguió al caballero de Sagitario entre los terrenos del Santuario hasta la pequeña playa. Lydia miró esperanzada la arena y las tranquilas olas. La chica dejó sus cosas junto a una roca, se quitó sus botas y, descalza, se acercó al agua. Aioros la vigilaba, sonriendo.

-Es hermosa, esta playa- dijo Lydia, mojando sus pies hasta los tobillos en la cálida agua salada- ¿ustedes vienen aquí muy seguido?-

-A entrenar, la mayor parte de las veces- dijo Aioros, cruzado de brazos- no tenemos mucho tiempo para divertirnos o relajarnos así-

Cuando Lydia salió del agua hacia la arena y regresó a su lado, el joven caballero la miró. Esa sonrisa de ella le recordaba a la de alguien más.

-Entonces tú eres la famosa Lydia Castlehaven- dijo Aioros casualmente, dejándose caer pesadamente en la arena. Lydia se echo a reír y se sentó junto a él, hundiendo sus pies en la arena.

-¿Porqué soy famosa?- quiso saber Lydia con curiosidad, desviando su vista del mar y las olas por un momento para mirarlo. Aioros sacudió la cabeza. No quería contarle todo lo que los otros santos habían estado charlando y especulando sobre ella.

-Olvídalo- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros- entonces, ¿viajas mucho? Creo que escuché a Athena mencionar eso-

-Sí- dijo Lydia, volviendo su vista al mar- aunque mi padre viaja mucho, y suelo acompañarlo en sus viajes… cuando él quiere. Aunque nunca había estado en un sitio tan interesante como este-

-Por cierto, no te pareces mucho a tu padre- observó Aioros, viendo que no dejaba de sonreír.

Su padre, por lo poco que Aioros había visto, era mucho más serio y rara vez decía algo si no era absolutamente necesario. Además, físicamente tampoco se parecían. Lord Castlehaven tenía la piel blanquísima, cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Lydia, en cambio, tenía la piel un poco más oscura, aunque sin llegar a ser morena, con cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes muy vivaces.

Lydia se echo a reír nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no me parezco a él- dijo Lydia entre risas- porque no soy su hija. Fui adoptada por él cuando era muy pequeña-

Aioros se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, pero al final pensó que eso tenía sentido.

-¿De dónde es tu familia entonces?- preguntó Aioros- tu verdadera familia, quiero decir-

Lydia se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre jamás me lo ha dicho- dijo Lydia- solo se me dijo que mis verdaderos padres murieron, y que mi padre me encontró en un orfanato, al cuidado de unas monjas y me adoptó. Dijo que prometió a su esposa adoptar una niña antes de que ella muriera. Fuera de eso, no me ha dicho absolutamente nada-

Aioros la miró. Pensó que quizá algo de su pasado le daría una idea de donde la había visto antes, pero no sirvió de nada. Entonces se arriesgó y preguntó directamente lo que quería saber.

-Disculpa la pregunta, espero no ser impertinente- dijo Aioros, un poco dudoso, pues no sabía si lo que iba a decir iba a resultar ofensivo- pero, ¿te he visto antes?-

-Justo eso me estaba preguntando yo- dijo Lydia, pensativa, volviéndose hacia él- desde que te vi ayer con los otros caballeros, me pareció que te había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde o como-

-Sí, me di cuenta- dijo Aioros, sonriendo levemente al recordar como no solo él, sino todos los otros santos también lo habían notado, y no habían dejado de comentarlo.

-La verdad no lo sé… Aioros, no sé de dónde o como te conozco- dijo Lydia. Aioros se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, no obtendría la explicación que tanto había buscado el día anterior, ya que ella tampoco la sabía.

-Quizá solo me parezco a alguien que conociste antes- dijo Aioros, dándose por vencido. Quizá nunca podría descifrar ese misterio.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó ella- ¿tú me conoces de algún sitio?-

Aioros la examinó con la mirada. Estaba seguro que no la conocía, o que no era humanamente posible haberla conocido antes, pero sí sabía a quien le recordaba, pero no quería admitirlo. O mejor dicho, no podía admitirlo, al menos no en voz alta. Tenía miedo de asustarla si le decía a quien se parecía.

-Sí, te pareces a alguien que conocí hace muchísimos años- dijo Aioros, con una expresión triste. La misma expresión que usaba en privado, que ni siquiera Aioria había visto: la expresión que tenía cuando recordaba lo que había pasado con su familia- pero que desgraciadamente murió- agregó con un tono solemne y triste.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Lydia, mirándolo fijamente con algo de tristeza.

El santo de Sagitario se esforzó y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No te preocupes- dijo Aioros, intentando sonar más alegre- aparte de tu padre, ¿tienes más familia?-

-No, solo somos nosotros dos- dijo Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿tú tienes familia?-

-Solo un hermano menor, Aioria, que también es un santo de Athena- dijo Aioros, con la misma expresión que tenía previamente- nuestros padres murieron en un incendio, aquí en Atenas, hace muchos años. Y también en ese incendio perdimos a nuestra hermana menor, que en ese entonces era una bebé- se quedó pensativo- hoy tendría unos trece o catorce años… como tú, ¿no es así?-

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Lydia, asintiendo- yo no sé que pasó con mis padres, ni tampoco los recuerdo. Sé que fue triste lo que te pasó, pero al menos tienes el recuerdo de tus padres y de tu hermana, ¿no es así?-

Aioros asintió, y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Aioros, sacudiendo la cabeza- no te preocupes, Lydia-

La chica, al verlo tan triste como jamás se hubiera imaginado de un santo de Athena, le dio un amistoso codazo en las costillas al joven caballero y, cuando este volteó, le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en su hombro. Aioros sonrió, esta vez sin tanto esfuerzo.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos, Aioros- dijo Lydia de pronto, estirándose para alcanzar sus zapatos- quiero terminar de cincelar la roca esta tarde y, si tenemos suerte, abrirla mañana-

-Parece que Mu y tu han estado muy ocupados trabajando, después de todo lo que han logrado descubrir- observó Aioros, mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la arena- ¿Qué esperas encontrar en ese hueco que estaban haciendo?-

-Una puerta hacia una cámara- explicó Lydia, con toda confianza- según el mapa que encontré, hay un nicho o una cámara ahí, en la roca junto al reloj de fuego. Y en esa cueva debe de estar lo que busco. El manuscrito perdido de Arquímedes-

Aioros recordó el hueco en el que los había encontrado trabajando, en el que Lydia imaginaba que aparecería una puerta en la pared de piedra.

-No se diga más- dijo Lydia, terminándose de poner nuevamente las botas y sacudiendo el exceso de arena de su falda- volveré a trabajar-

-Volvamos entonces- dijo Aioros, con una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndole su brazo para acompañarla de regreso a la base del reloj de fuego.

x-x-x

 _Café Kimolia, Atenas, Grecia_

Death Mask estaba de pésimo humor esa tarde, tanto que quien se pusiera en su camino sería enviado directo al infierno. La causa de su mal humor: tenía que acompañar a Athena a otro de sus paseos. Al menos Mu y Aioros podían quedarse dentro del Santuario cuando eran los niñeros de milady Castlehaven, y no tenían que convivir con otras personas en Atenas, con sus desagradables "buenas tardes" y "buenas noches". ¿Qué tenían de buenas, si él estaba enfrascado con los asuntos personales de Athena? Bah.

En fin, el caballero de Cáncer caminó entre las conocidas calles de la ciudad, siguiendo a Saori, hasta llegar al café Kimolia, el lugar indicado por Bellini para encontrarse con ella.

-Espera aquí, Death Mask- dijo Saori en la puerta, en un tono cortante. El caballero se hubiera sentido ofendido ante ese tono, pero asintió. Menos mal que no tenía que seguirla dentro y participar en su aburrida conversación. Como buen italiano que era, pensó que quizá se tomaría una taza de un café mientras esperaba a que Athena se desocupara de sus asuntos.

Saori, por su parte, entró al café, y rápidamente se encontró a Bellini, quien la estaba esperando en una de las esquinas del local.

-Buenas noches, querida Saori- dijo Bellini, poniéndose de pie para saludarla- que bueno que pudiste venir-

Saori lo miró pensativa. Ese Emmanuele Bellini nunca había sido su socio favorito, no sabía porqué no le daba buena espina. Pero esta vez era diferente. Si él tenía algo para contrarrestar el artefacto de Arquímedes que buscaba Lydia, y de paso, podía dejarla en ridículo, pues que mejor, tenía que confiar en él.

-Buenas noches, Emmanuele- dijo Saori- ¿tenías algo que decirme?-

-Sí, pero no aquí entre la gente que nos puede escuchar- dijo Bellini, y se volvió al camarero- ¿puedes despejar una cubículo? Y que nadie nos moleste, por favor. Toma- añadió, entregándole un billete de 50 euros.

El camarero obedeció, y despejó un área del café, y la cubrió con un biombo, donde Saori y Emmanuele se sentaron a hablar. Antes de retirarse, el mesero dejó dos copas y una botella de vino tinto sobre la mesa.

-Ya te imaginas que lo que Lydia está buscando- dijo Bellini, sirviendo un poco de vino en la copa de Saori- no solo es el manuscrito. Corre el rumor de que Arquímedes sepultó su invento, ya terminado y funcional, junto con el manuscrito, en el mismo cofre-

-No me digas eso, no estás siendo de ninguna ayuda para tranquilizarme, todo lo contrario- dijo Saori, tomando la copa entre sus manos- y si el manuscrito es tan peligroso como el invento, pues son las instrucciones para replicarlo-

Saori se cruzó de brazos, molesta, mientras Bellini servía un poco de vino en su propia copa.

-Solo espero que Lydia esté equivocada, y jamás encuentre esos dos objetos- dijo Saori, tomando la copa que Bellini había llenado, y tomando un sorbo del vino- no debí haberle permitido buscar en el Santuario en primer lugar-

-¿No lo entiendes el potencial de lo que ella está buscando, Saori?- dijo Bellini, echándose a reír, bebiendo toda la copa de vino de golpe y sirviéndose un poco más- fue la mejor decisión que has tomado. De hecho, te conviene, como Athena, que Lydia lo encuentre-

Saori lo miró. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Lo que buscaba Lydia era algo peligroso, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Saori indiferentemente, dando otro sorbo al vino- ¿porqué me convendría que esa chiquilla malcriada encontrara el manuscrito que podría destruirme?-

-Porque tú eres la diosa Athena. Si Lydia encuentra ese peligroso artefacto, y logras que te lo entregue- le explicó Bellini con paciencia- ningún dios volverá a intentar atacarte. Ni Poseidón, ni Hades, ni siquiera Zeus. Serás invencible. Podrás incluso ser reina de los dioses-

Saori hizo una mueca. La perspectiva de ser la diosa más poderosa de todos no la atraía, pero sabía que Bellini tenía razón. Si lograba tener eso que Lydia buscaba, los dioses dejarían de atacar la tierra por miedo a ella.

-Sabes que mi objetivo no es ese- dijo Saori por fin- sabes que yo solo quiero proteger a la tierra. Ser más poderosa que los demás no tiene ningún interés para mí-

-Lo sé- dijo Bellini con impaciencia- pero piénsalo. Tus caballeros no tendrán que volver a pelear jamás. La humanidad estará a salvo para siempre. Habrás cumplido tu objetivo-

Saori sonrió, y asintió. Bellini tenía razón.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo Saori, algo exasperada- tú conoces a Lydia. Siempre hemos sido rivales, aun desde que éramos niñas, y ahora no ha cambiado. Ella nunca me dará su descubrimiento así nada más. Es demasiado orgullosa, y sé que lo único que desea es encontrar ese manuscrito-

-No se lo tienes que pedir, Saori- dijo Bellini, con una mirada astuta- debes tomarlo de sus manos en cuanto lo descubra. Tienes a todos los caballeros a tu disposición, ¿no es así? Incluso ellos podrían hacer el trabajo por ti-

Saori se sorprendió ante tal afirmación.

-No, no puedo hacer eso- dijo Saori, horrorizada por la sugerencia de su socio italiano- Shion jamás lo permitiría. Ninguno de los otros caballeros aceptaría un trabajo tan sucio. Su código de honor les prohíbe aprovecharse de un ser humano inocente-

-Pero su código también los obliga a obedecerte sin cuestionarte, Saori- dijo Bellini- recuerda que tú eres Athena, y ellos deben obedecerte-

Saori sacudió la cabeza, aún pensando en aquella sugerencia. No podía hacer eso. Obligar a sus caballeros a arrebatar a Lydia algo que ella había buscado y soñado por muchos años. No. Por más que le desagradara la chica. Por más valioso que fuera, no podría hacer eso.

-No, no puedo hacer eso- dijo Saori, poniéndose de pie- no es la manera correcta-

-De acuerdo, no te enojes, Saori- dijo Bellini, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control- tan solo piénsalo. Piensa lo que está en riesgo aquí. Son los sentimientos de Lydia contra el bien de toda la humanidad-

Saori lo miró. Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y salió del privado, buscando a Death Mask, para volver al Santuario con las manos vacías. Bellini la vio alejarse y, una vez que desapareció de su vista, sonrió.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. VII La Visión

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

VII: LA VISIÓN

 _Base de la Torre del Reloj_

El sol ya se había puesto en Athenas, y quedaban pocos minutos de luz del día. Lydia había logrado desempolvar el marco de lo que parecía ser una puerta. La joven no quiso abrirlo esa noche. Esperaría a la mañana siguiente para romper las piedras que cubrían la entrada.

"Mañana", se dijo a sí misma, "mañana lo veré con mis propios ojos. Y quizá mañana tenga ya el tesoro".

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos así por esta noche- le dijo Lydia a Aioros, quien seguía ayudándola a desempolvar la pared de piedra- mañana regresaré y lo abriré-

Colocó una tela sobre la roca donde se encontraba la excavación, para que el viento nocturno no arruine su trabajo del día.

-Muy bien, Lydia, yo también creo que es una buena idea esperar hasta la mañana, que haya un poco más de luz- dijo Aioros, mientras que terminaba de ayudar a la chica a cubrir el sitio- entonces volvamos al templo de Aries, para que Mu te acompañe a tu hotel-

Lydia asintió, y siguió a Aioros, quien llevaba su mochila en el hombro. Mientras caminaba junto a él, Lydia tuvo una extraña sensación de seguridad. Como si Aioros fuera un amigo de toda la vida. No, no era así. Era como si Aioros fuera el hermano mayor que tanto había querido tener.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

-Maestro, por favor- rogó Kiki, con sus enormes ojos llorosos y con una expresión de verdadero agotamiento- le suplico que me deje ir a descansar-

Mu lo evaluó con la mirada. Sabía que había pasado toda la mañana estudiando con Shaina, y toda la tarde entrenando con ella. Cuando Mu llegó a continuar su entrenamiento, el aprendiz pelirrojo estaba completamente agotado.

-De acuerdo, Kiki- dijo Mu por fin, suspirando resignado a que no valía la pena continuar con el entrenamiento, teniendo a Kiki tan agotado, pues sabía que no le podría poner atención. Además, sus intentos de hacer incluso un Cristal Wall podrían poner el peligro a alguien.

-Vete a dormir, pequeño demonio. Mañana estaré ocupado otra vez, así que te espera un día igual de pesado que hoy- añadió Mu.

Kiki sonrió ante el permiso de su maestro, agradeció a Mu y se apresuró a su habitación, seguramente caería rendido sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Al caballero de Aries le dio un poco de pena el estado actual de su aprendiz, sobre todo ahora que estaba siendo obligado a entrenar con Shaina.

Ahora que se había desocupado más temprano de lo que había planeado, pensó en volver al lado de Lydia . No sabía porqué, pero era muy agradable pasar el tiempo con ella. Quizá porque siempre estaba sonriendo. O porque lo hacía sentirse en paz.

Mu decidió que sería buena idea regresar a donde se encontraba ella, y estuvo a punto de salir de su templo, con dirección a la base del reloj de fuego, cuando sintió el cosmos de su visitante. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. El cosmo del caballero de Virgo llenó el templo de Aries, y Mu se detuvo.

-¿Shaka?- preguntó Mu- ¿porqué has dejado el templo de Virgo? ¿tienes algún asunto pendiente?-

-Buenas tardes, Mu- dijo Shaka, caminando lenta y majestuosamente en el templo de Aries, con sus ojos bien cerrados, como solía hacerlo- ¿ya te ibas?-

-Sí- dijo el santo de Aries- Athena me encomendó vigilar y asistir a la señorita Lydia, mientras lleva a cabo su búsqueda en el Santuario. En este momento está con Aioros. Me disponía a volver con ella. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo Shaka- precisamente sobre Lydia Castlehaven-

-Oh- dijo Mu, sorprendido de que Shaka dijera esto. Era muy conocido que el santo de Virgo nunca hablaba más de lo necesario- ¿pasa algo malo?-

-No- dijo Shaka simplemente- pero tengo curiosidad. Creo que tú querías hacerme una pregunta sobre ella, ¿no es así?-

Mu se quedó helado. Sí era cierto que previamente había querido hablar con Shaka sobre la memoria de Aioros en la mente de Lydia. Entonces, Mu le relató lo que había visto en la memoria de Lydia cuando ésta estaba desmayada. Sobre todo, le contó sobre la cara de Aioros, sonriéndole y besando su frente.

-Lo que más me intriga- dijo Mu, una vez que terminó su relato- es saber si ella y Aioros se conocían previamente-

-Mmm- solo atinó a decir Shaka, pensativo- quizá le puedes preguntar a ellos. Aquí vienen-

Mu se volvió, para ver a Aioros cargando las cosas de Lydia, y ella a su lado. Venían charlando como si se conocieran de años atrás, cosa que sorprendió a Mu. Lydia, que estaba riendo por algo que Aioros había dicho, guardó silencio repentinamente al ver a Shaka.

-Buenas noches, Aioros, señorita- dijo Shaka al verlos. Aioros, que también había estado riendo, no dejó de sonreír, sin notar que tanto Mu como Shaka estaban curiosos al ver lo fácil que se llevaba con Lydia.

-Lydia, éste es Shaka, caballero de Virgo- dijo Aioros.

Lydia lo miró, sin saber si decir algo. Había algo extraño en el aura de ese caballero. Shaka al parecer se dio cuenta de eso, y decidió comportarse un poco más agradable.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Lydia- dijo Shaka, ofreciéndole la mano para saludarla. Mu, al ver esto, sabía lo que Shaka iba a hacer. Lydia aceptó la mano,y sonrió, olvidando su anterior indecisión.

-El gusto es mío, Shaka- dijo ella.

Shaka, que había tomado la mano de Lydia, la sostuvo entre sus dos manos unos segundos, y dejó escapar una suave exclamación de asombro, tanto que Lydia lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella, un poco preocupada por el caballero- ¿te encuentras bien, Shaka?-

-Nada, nada- dijo Shaka, sacudiendo la cabeza- no te preocupes, recordé algo. Mu, si no me equivoco, me parece que deberías acompañar a Lydia a su hotel, pues ya se hace tarde-

Mu asintió, y mirando sospechosamente a Shaka, indicó a Lydia que lo siguiera. Lydia se despidió de Shaka y de Aioros, y salió del templo de Aries, siguiendo a Mu.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Aioros se volvió a Shaka con una mirada llena de sospecha.

-¿Qué fue eso, Shaka?- dijo Aioros, mirándolo sospechosamente- ¿leíste su mente, verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que viste que te sorprendió tanto?-

-Míralo tu mismo, Aioros- dijo Shaka, ofreciéndole la mano para mostrarle lo que había visto.

El caballero de Sagitario lo miró, dudoso, ya que no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de pensar que Shaka había engañado a Lydia para leer su mente. En fin, la curiosidad lo venció, y Aioros tomó la mano de su compañero y cerro los ojos, para ver lo que Shaka había visto.

Aioros se vio a sí mismo, a través de los ojos de Lydia, sonriéndole cálidamente, como si la conociera perfectamente y como si la mirara con un enorme cariño fraternal. Vio su propio rostro acercándose a ella y besando su frente, y sintió la calidez que Lydia debió haber sentido en ese momento. Después, la memoria cambió.

Vio a otro hombre, quien usaba una capucha, acercándose a Lydia y levantándola de lo que parecía ser un cesto en el suelo. Aioros pudo ver, a través de esa memoria, una casa en llamas, parcialmente destruida. El hombre la sacó de la casa y, una vez a salvo, también besó su frente. El hombre de esa memoria usaba una capucha, pero Aioros alcanzó a ver su cabello color lila y ojos verdes, con un par de puntos de color guindo en la frente.

-Suerte, pequeña, hasta que nos volvamos a ver- se escuchó en una voz bastante bien conocida por Aioros.

La visión se rompió.

-Mu… Mu también la conoció en el pasado- dijo Aioros, respirando agitadamente después de haber salido de la visión, volviéndose a Shaka para confirmar lo que había visto- Mu y yo conocimos a Lydia desde antes. Muchos años antes, ¿no es así?-

Shaka asintió con calma.

-Pero, ¿porqué no puedo recordarlo?- preguntó Aioros-¿dónde la conocí?¿quién es?-

Shaka sonrió levemente. La solución a esa pregunta era tan sencilla y obvia, y aún así, el caballero de Sagitario no la podía encontrar. El caballero de Virgo guardó silencio, mientras veía a su compañero estrujar sus neuronas para intentar entender.

-Mejor ve a tu templo a descansar, Aioros, ya es tarde- dijo Shaka, dándole la espalda para volver a su templo- tengo la impresión de que mañana será un largo día para todos nosotros-

Y se retiró, dejando al caballero de Sagitario pensativo.

x-x-x

 _Salida del Santuario de Athena_

Saori se encontró a Mu y a Lydia cuando iban bajando de regreso a Athenas. Lydia saludó a Saori como siempre lo hacía, con un sarcástico "buenas noches, Saori". Ésta solo le respondió rápidamente, y volvió a las Doce Casas, seguida de Death Mask. El caballero de Cáncer le dedicó a Mu una mirada exasperada, y éste solo sonrió. Sabía lo mucho que le irritaba a su compañero ser el acompañante de Athena.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Lydia a Mu, una vez que se perdieron de vista.

-Digamos que Death Mask no es la persona más sociable del mundo- explicó Mu- y no le gusta salir a Atenas a cuidar a Saori. Se puede decir que esos trabajos no son muy gratos para nosotros-

-¿Y que me dices de ti?- preguntó Lydia, un tanto preocupada por lo que el caballero acababa de decir- ¿te molesta acompañarme?-

-En absoluto- dijo Mu, sonriendo sinceramente.

-Menos mal- sonrió Lydia, aliviada de que Mu haya dicho- porque realmente disfruto mucho tu compañía- y, al parecer se sorprendió de haber dicho eso, porque se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza mientras caminaban, para que su cabello cubriera sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Mu sonrió más ampliamente. No entendía como a Athena podía no agradarle la chica que tenía a su lado. Ninguno de los caballeros que la había conocido tenía algún problema con ella. En fin. Quizá al día siguiente terminaría esa aventura. Una parte de Mu no quería que terminara.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al hotel, nuevamente fueron recibidos por Henry y Bellini. Lydia volvió a cambiar su expresión a un a más seria al verlos, pero esta vez no dejo de sonreír.

-Tardaste quince minutos más en traerla, caballero- dijo Henry al verlos llegar. Mu lo ignoró, y Lydia frunció el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No tienes porqué hablarle así a Mu- dijo Lydia a su vez- yo fui la que tardó tanto en bajar, mientras que él estaba listo a la hora acordada. Así que a menos de que tengas algún problema conmigo, te sugiero que cierres esa bocaza-

Henry se mordió el labio, molesto, mientras que Bellini mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

-No tienes porqué defender así a un sirviente, Lydia- dijo Henry, después de pensar muy bien que era lo que iba a decir a continación- tu padre nos dejó encargados de tu seguridad. No lo defiendas si no hace bien su trabajo-

Fue el colmo para Lydia.

-Mu no es un sirviente, Henry, y no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así- dijo Lydia, esta vez realmente enojada. Se separó de Mu y se dirigió a Henry, empujándolo contra la pared y deteniéndolo con el codo- él es un amigo, y un caballero de Athena, que es lo suficientemente amable como para acompañarme. ¡Discúlpate con él en este instante!-

-Lydia, esto no es necesario…- dijo Mu, intentando calmar las cosas.

-Yo no tengo que disculparme ante nadie- dijo Henry, aunque su voz denotaba un poco su miedo- mucho menos un sirviente de Saori Kido-

Lydia se enfureció, pero Mu sabía como hacerla sonreír de nuevo. La loma de los hombros y la hizo dar unos pasos atrás, liberando a Henry.

-No vale la pena, Lydia, en serio, no te enojes- susurró Mu a su oído, para que Henry no lo escuchara- recuerda, mañana abrirás la puerta de la cámara. Solo piensa en eso-

La chica sonrió y se relajó, olvidando su anterior enojo, y se volvió al caballero.

-Hasta mañana, Mu- dijo ella- gracias por todo. Tuve un maravilloso día, contigo y con Aioros. Han sido muy amables conmigo-

Mu tomó su mano, como había hecho la noche anterior, y la besó.

-Hasta mañana, Lydia- dijo Mu en voz baja, una vez que separó sus labios del dorso de la mano de ella- no dejes que nadie te desanime-

El caballero se retiró hasta que Lydia desapareció dentro del hotel, seguida de Henry y Bellini. Nuevamente, Lydia ignoró a los dos hombres y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Mu sonrió y caminó de regreso al Santuario, sonriendo.

Tenía la impresión de que se estaba enamorando. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era verdaderamente ridículo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Athena_

Saori había regresado a la villa de Athena, algo decepcionada y de muy mal humor. Entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

Cuando llegó, se negó a hablar con Shion. Solamente le dijo que su misión en Atenas no había tenido éxito, que Emmanuele Bellini no le había dicho nada que mereciera la pena repetir. El Patriarca se retiró a descansar, algo decepcionado.

La verdad es que Saori también se sentía decepcionada. A este paso, Lydia iba a descubrir su manuscrito. ¿Y después? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer Saori al respecto?

Saori sabía muy bien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que Lydia era una buena persona. Y era quizá por eso Saori sentía ese desdén por ella. Ambas habían sido adoptadas desde muy pequeñas por prestigiosos y millonarios hombres de negocios en dos puntos distintos del mundo. Ambas eran herederas de una cuantiosa fortuna que no merecían. Pero Lydia, aún antes de saber que había sido adoptada y no pertenecía a ese círculo de socios privilegiados, siempre había sido dulce y buena con sus sirvientes y con los demás. Saori, bueno, digamos que se tardó un buen tiempo en entender que debía ser más amable y comprensiva.

A pesar de todo, Saori sabía que Lydia jamás utilizaría su descubrimiento para hacer daño. La conocía desde que ambas eran niñas. Lydia era una chica que amaba leer y aprender, y solo se sentía orgullosa de sus conocimientos, no de su apariencia ni de su fortuna. Su interés en el manuscrito era meramente científico. Pero había otros que podrían aprovechar su descubrimiento, ¿no es así? Lydia era tan inocente y, hasta cierto punto, tonta, que podía ser fácilmente manipulada por otros, ¿o no? Tal vez sería buena idea tomar ese descubrimiento de sus manos, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

La joven Athena sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada de haber pensado eso.

"No puedo seguir pensando en esto, es demasiado horrible", pensó Saori, suspirando y dirigiéndose a su cama, para recostarse en ella, "será mejor que descanse un poco. A como van las cosas, mañana será un largo día".

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Aioros volvió a su templo, después de aquella extraña conversación con Shaka. Mientras subía, rogaba con encontrarse con él otra vez. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que Shaka sabía más sobre la situación de lo que hablaba.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Aioria en voz alta- ¿eres tú?-

Aioros se detuvo en el templo de Leo al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor. Conociendo a Aioria, Aioros comenzó la conversación antes de que preguntara sobre el tiempo que había pasado con la invitada de Saori, así que su estrategia fue iniciarla él para que tomara otro rumbo.

-Sí, soy yo, Aioria- dijo el santo de Sagitario- no sabia que ya estabas de regreso en tu templo. ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? ¿A Milo y a ti?-

-Muy bien- dijo Aioria, sonriendo- aunque después de un rato Marín y Shaina llegaron a entrenar con nosotros. Todo iba bien, hasta que Milo hizo un comentario que provocó que Shaina le diera una paliza-

Aioros se echó a reír.

-Bueno, eso es típico de Shaina, y de Milo, que no sabe mantener su boca cerrada, a pesar de que conoce muy bien el carácter de ella- dijo Aioros, mirando sospechosamente a su hermano- ¿y qué me dices de Marín? ¿has hablado con ella?-

Aioria pareció sufrir un breve episodio de sordera temporal, lo cual le pareció a su hermano muy divertido. Aioria llevaba literalmente años enamorado de Marín, pero era incapaz de decirle absolutamente nada. Pero Aioria tampoco parecía dispuesto a jugar limpio con su hermano.

-¿Y que me dices tú de la señorita Lydia, Aioros?- dijo el santo de Leo, provocando que su hermano borrara la amplia sonrisa que tenía- ¿cómo te fue cuidando de ella? Supongo que te fue muy grata esa tarea-

-Oh, eso no fue nada cortés, hermanito- dijo Aioros, saliendo de su sorpresa y mostrando una sonrisa astuta- tú tienes más cola que te pisen, cachorro. Además, Lydia es una persona agradable, y una buena amiga-

Aioria se mordió el labio. En parte Aioros tenía razón, pero el santo de Leo tenía más información que la que su hermano creía, y estaba dispuesto a usarla.

-Los caballeros de plata dijeron que la llevaste a la playa- dijo Aioria, alzando las cejas de manera significativa- ¿te apetecía una tarde romántica con ella, hermano?-

Aioros frunció el entrecejo, esta vez sinceramente molesto. Y en cuanto a esos indiscretos caballeros de plata, ya ajustaría cuentas con ellos más tarde. Ahora tendría que poner en orden a su impertinente hermano, que para eso era bueno. Aunque Aioria no acostumbraba este tipo de desplantes. Se estaba juntando demasiado con Milo, para su gusto.

-Que no seas capaz de decir dos palabras frente a la chica que te gusta no quiere decir que todos estemos igual que tu, hermanito- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos, adoptando una postura erguida- ya te dije que Lydia es una persona muy agradable, y te agradecería que dejes de insinuar cosas así…-

Aioria guardó silencio y miró a su hermano.

-Lo lamento- dijo Aioria. Aioros respiró hondo y volvió a sonreír.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes- dijo Aioros- yo también lo lamento. Estoy un poco frustrado, hay algo que no logro entender, y que me tiene un poco preocupado-

El santo de Leo lo miró, pero Aioros sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Buenas noches, Aioria- dijo el santo de Sagitario- ya no te juntes tanto con Milo, estás adquiriendo algunos de sus malos hábitos-

Y dejó a su hermano, preguntándose confundido de que se había tratado eso.

x-x-x

 _Abordo del Siracusia, Mar Mediterráneo, año 212 B.C._

 _Agatha había contado ya diez explosiones desde que el ataque romano comenzó en contra del Siracusia. Podía oír los gritos de los soldados, corriendo a la batalla. Podía escuchar los agitados golpes del tambor, mostrando a los galeotes el ritmo en el que tenían que remar para lograr tomar ventaja de las galeras romanas que venían persiguiéndolos. Sin saber donde ponerse a salvo, la joven buscó al capitán en el caos de la batalla._

 _-Señorita Agatha, tiene que huir inmediatamente- dijo el capitán- la galera está perdida, los romanos nos van a alcanzar. Pero usted tiene un tesoro que proteger. El sabio Arquímedes lo confió a usted y solo a usted. Y nosotros daremos nuestra vida para mantenerlo a salvo de los romanos-_

 _-Que así sea- dijo Agatha._

 _El capitán llamó a uno de sus hombres, quien al llegar, se arrodilló delante de Agatha. Ella lo miró, y sonrió. Ya lo conocía. Era un hombre joven, con largos cabellos rojos y profundos ojos azules. Dos puntos color rojo marcaban su frente._

 _-Kallias, a su servicio, señorita Agatha- dijo el hombre._

 _-Como sabe, Kallias es hábil con la psicoquinesia- dijo el capitán- la llevará sana y salva a su destino. En este momento, esa es la única manera de escapar-_

 _Agatha sabía que no tenía tiempo de discutir. Sin dudarlo, extendió su mano derecha hacia hacia Kallias, mientras con la izquierda abrazaba su bolsa de cuero contra su cuerpo. Kallias asintió y tomó su mano. Los dos desaparecieron del Siracusia en un laberinto de colores. Segundos después, el orgulloso barco siciliano fue completamente destruido por los cañones romanos._

x-x-x

 _Domotel Kastri, Atenas, Grecia_

Lydia se levantó de golpe a la mitad de la noche. No sabía que pensar de lo que acababa de soñar. Ella sabía de memoria la historia de Agatha, de Arquímedes y el Siracusia. Ella sabía como había llegado el manuscrito perdido a Atenas, y había sido escondido en el corazón del Santuario de Athena. Como una chica al parecer sin importancia había salvado a la humanidad de la amenaza romana. Solo ella lo sabía. ¿Porqué lo soñaba una y otra vez? ¿Había olvidado algo?

La chica se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación. Abrió la puerta del balcón, para permitir que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Miró hacia el café adyacente al hotel. Henry y Emmanuele seguían en el bar, charlando y bebiendo. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a entrar. Quizá, si su padre los hubiera visto así, lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de dejarla al cuidado de esos dos borrachos. Además, ella no necesitaba una niñera.

Lydia se volvió a acostar, recordando las palabras de Mu y sonriendo. Mañana abriría la cámara.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu, por su parte, tuvo el mismo sueño que Lydia. Cada vez se convencía más de que los sueños que veía era un vínculo. Seguramente estaba compartiendo los sueños de Lydia. Y así era como la chica había encontrado el mapa al manuscrito perdido en Siracusa. Así era como ella estaba segura de encontrar el manuscrito en Atenas. ¡Seguramente era porque ella había visto toda la historia en sus sueños!

El caballero de Aries se levantó y miró a través de su ventana. Era la tercera noche que se despertaba en medio de una pesadilla, y la verdad no podía dormir bien. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a comenzar muy pronto.

x-x-x

 _Domotel Kastri, Atenas, Grecia_

A la mañana siguiente, Aioria fue enviado por el Patriarca para acompañar a Mu a recoger a Lydia. El santo de Leo había notado a su hermano un poco distraído la noche anterior, justo después de haber pasado unas horas sustituyendo a Mu.

-¿Estás seguro que ella dijo que viniéramos tan temprano?- preguntó Aioria, reprimiendo un bostezo. El león dorado no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano. Y cuando lo hacía, primero daba algunas vueltas en el Coliseo, y eso despejaba su cabeza.

Mu asintió.

-Debe estar muy emocionada por lo que va a encontrar- dijo Aioria, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo está- dijo Mu, recordando lo feliz que había estado la noche anterior.

Ambos caballeros se detuvieron en seco en la puerta del hotel. No estaba Lydia ahí, sino Henry. Mu puso los ojos en blanco. Por más que no le importaba el joven pretendiente inglés, lo cierto es que ese chico lo estaba empezando a molestar, sobre todo cuando hacía enojar a Lydia.

-Vaya, vaya, si no son los sirvientes de Saori Kido, que ya vinieron por Lydia- dijo Henry, mirando a los recién llegados. Aioria se molestó ante el comentario, e iba a decir algo, pero Mu lo detuvo.

-Ignóralo, Aioria- le dijo Mu en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de fastidio- es el pretendiente de Lydia-

-Y está ebrio- añadió Aioria, en un tono de voz no muy bajo, que Henry seguramente escuchó, pero decidió ignorar, para continuar molestando a los santos.

-¿No me escucharon?- insistió Henry, con un tono más agresivo que el previo- vaya, si fueran mis sirvientes, ya los habría mandado azotar-

Aioria comenzaba a perder la paciencia, como se podía notar por el hecho de que se estaba tronando los nudillos y casi se podía escuchar que el santo de Leo gruñía por lo bajo. Su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro para que no embistiera al impertinente joven.

-Deberías irte a dormir, Henry- dijo Mu, sonriendo, en el tono sarcástico tan propio de él- apuesto a que no te gustaría que Lydia te viera así, ¿o sí?-

Henry frunció el entrecejo.

-Malditos caballeros de Athena…- murmuró Henry entre dientes, pero al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Mu era cierto, se levantó de su asiento y se introdujo al hotel.

Aioria se relajó, y siguió a Henry con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro del hotel. Una vez que desapareció, Aioria se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que ya compadezco a esa pobre chica, y ni siquiera la conozco- dijo el santo de Leo, alzando las cejas- si tiene que estar alrededor de alimañas como esa. ¡Vaya! Pensé que los socios de Saori tendrían más clase que esto. Chico maleducado…-

Mu sonrió. Iba a responder algo, pero en ese momento Lydia salió del hotel, con su mochila en la mano. Esta vez no se había recogido el cabello, dejándose su alborotado cabello castaño suelto.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Lydia sonriendo- gracias por venir-

-Buenos días, Lydia- dijo Mu. Aioria lo miró sospechosamente- espero que ya estés lista. Te presento a Aioria, caballero de Leo-

Lydia examinó al caballero con la mirada, pues antes de que Mu dijera eso, lo había mirado extrañada, seguramente pensando que se parecía mucho a Aioros.

-Eres el hermano de Aioros, ¿cierto?- dijo Lydia por fin, sonriendo, y el caballero asintió- ustedes dos se parecen mucho. Tu hermano fue muy amable conmigo el día de ayer-

Aioria asintió, sonriendo algo apenado ante la atención que le brindaba Lydia, y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber molestado a su hermano la noche anterior.

-Bueno, volvamos al Santuario- dijo Mu después de unos segundos- hay una cámara que abrir y un tesoro que descubrir, ¿no es así?-

Lydia asintió vigorosamente. No quería perder más tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Saori se levantó muy cansada esa mañana, ademas de tener una jaqueca infernal. Era una de las peores noches que había pasado desde la guerra santa contra Hades. No había podido dormir esa noche. Las palabras de Emmanuele resonaban en su cabeza.

"Son los sentimientos de Lydia contra el bien de toda la humanidad", había dicho él.

Saori no quería admitirlo, pero Emmanuele tenía razón. Sin querer o a propósito, Lydia solo estaba provocando un problema, intentando encontrar el artefacto al que todos los dioses temen, por las razones que fueran. Pero si lograba conseguirlo, ella, Saori, podía usarlo para el bien de la humanidad. Si tan solo Lydia estuviera dispuesta a cedérselo.

La cuestión era la siguiente. ¿Cómo iba a quitarle a Lydia su descubrimiento? Tendría que pedírselo. ¿Ella, la diosa Athena, tendría que rogarle a Lydia por ese objeto? ¡Jamás! ¿Entonces cómo lo obtendría?

Saori suspiró. Ella sabía muy bien cual era la respuesta a ese dilema. No podía esperar más tiempo. Se vistió rápidamente, con su usual vestido blanco. Tomó su báculo y se apresuró a salir de la villa hacia el templo del Patriarca.

-¿Shion?- llamó Saori, con un tono un poco inseguro- Shion, ¿estás aquí?-

-¿Me llamó, Athena?- dijo Shion, llegando frente a ella e inclinándose, un poco cansado, bostezando ampliamente.

-Sí, hay algo sumamente importante que quisiera pedirte- dijo Saori. El Patriarca miró a Saori, dudoso. No sabía porqué, pero el tono que Athena había usado no le había gustado ni un poquito.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Galeote: persona condenada a trabajar en las galeras.

Galeras: barcos de batalla romanos

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando la historia. La verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Gracias por leer, y gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. VIII El Descubrimiento

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

VIII: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

 _Base de la Torre del Reloj, Santuario de Athena_

Mu y Aioria acompañaron a Lydia al sitio donde estaba trabajando. El caballero de Leo, quien no había visto su avance del día anterior, quedó impresionado al ver el marco que Lydia había excavado en la piedra, con ayuda de Mu y Aioros.

-No tenía idea de que eso existía- dijo Aioria, tocando el marco formado por pequeñas espirales, talladas en la piedra, con la punta de sus dedos- y aquí mismo, en el Santuario- sonrió y alzó las cejas, de la misma manera que Aioros había hecho el día anterior- vaya que ustedes dos han estado muy ocupados…-

Lydia sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, mirando el muro decididamente para evadir la mirada del santo de Leo. Mu optó por fingir que no había entendido la insinuación y se volvió a la chica, abriendo la mochila por si requería alguna de las herramientas.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- dijo Mu, ofreciéndole las herramientas- ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-Tenemos que romper esta pared- dijo Lydia, golpeando la pared suavemente con sus manos empuñadas, mientras miraba fijamente las marcas en forma de espiral en los marcos- la cámara está del otro lado-

Aioria se acercó al hueco y examinó la pared. Sonrió confiado. Hasta con uno de sus dedos podría romper la pared de la manera que era necesaria.

-Eso es fácil- dijo el caballero de Leo- permítanme, yo me encargo…-

Aioria puso su dedo contra la pared, y ésta se derrumbó, dejando solo al descubierto el marco, como si fuera la entrada a una cueva. En la parte más alta, tallada en la piedra, se observaba un cilindro, en cuyo interior había una esfera. Los fragmentos de roca que previamente habían sido la puerta de piedra bloquearon parcialmente el suelo en la entrada. Observaron, asombrados, que detrás de esa pared, había un enorme hueco, como una cueva.

-Miren eso, el cilindro y la esfera- dijo Lydia, señalando hacia las marcas, mientras los dos santos se dedicaban a quitar las rocas para despejar el camino- ese es el símbolo de Arquímedes, el mismo que él pidió colocaran en su tumba en Siracusa. Estamos en el lugar correcto-

Una vez que aclararon el camino de los escombros de piedra, Lydia y Mu caminaron despacio dentro de la pequeña cueva.

-Después de ti- dijo Mu, dejando que Lydia entrara primero.

Lydia asintió, y entró a través del marco. Vio que se trataba de una pequeña cámara, tallada dentro de la roca, en la que apenas cabían ella y los dos caballeros, incluso un poco apretados. Sonrió. Sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado. Quería correr hacia el sitio donde sabía que estaría el manuscrito, olvidándose que se estaba metiendo de lleno en una cueva completamente oscura que llevaba cientos de años abandonada.

En su emoción, se apresuró a caminar hacia el fondo de la misma, tropezando con una piedra, parte del escombro de la puerta que habían destruido, y cayó de bruces hacia el oscuro suelo. Antes de que lo golpeara, Mu la atajó justo a la mitad de la caída, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo por reflejo.

-Gra…gracias, Mu- dijo ella en voz baja, apenada al darse cuenta que las manos del caballero estaban firmemente fijas en su cadera- lo lamento-

-No hay de que- dijo Mu con una sonrisa benévola, intentando no verse nervioso.

Los dos se miraron un momento. Lydia admiraba la hermosa sonrisa del santo, que la tenía un poco menos que embobada, y a pesar de que la luz era escasa donde se encontraban, podía ver el brillo en los hermosos ojos verdes del caballero de Aries. A Mu, por su parte, le encantaba esa sonrisa sonrojada que Lydia mostraba cada vez que se veía en una situación potencialmente vergonzosa. Y varias otras de sus sonrisas. Vaya, apenas llevaba un par de días de conocerla, y la chica le gustaba más de lo que le convenía.

Un sonido muy parecido a alguien aclarándose la garganta los sacó de su mundo de golpe.

-Ejem…- dijo Aioria, en un volumen un poco más alto del conveniente, sacando a los dos de su estado ensimismado- ¿recuerdan en qué estábamos antes de que ustedes dos se quedaran viendo como un par de cachorritos?-

Lydia y Mu sacudieron su cabeza, prefirieron ignorar el comentario del santo de Leo. Mu la soltó, ayudándola a ponerse nuevamente de pie, y los tres prosiguieron a seguir avanzando. En el fondo de la pequeña cueva, justo frente a la más profunda, había cuatro cajas de piedra, todas abiertas, y rebosando de antiguas monedas de oro griego. Mu le pasó a Lydia una lámpara, y ella examinó las monedas.

-Son monedas griegas… mira, son monedas de oro de Siracusa…- dijo después de examinar una, mostrándoselas a Mu- estoy aquí, y no puedo creerlo…-

-Esto es impresionante, Lydia- dijo Aioria, mirando la moneda que Lydia sostenía en alto, sorprendido de estar mirando eso. Pensó que Aioros se moriría de envidia cuando le contara lo que había pasado- jamás pensé que esto fuera posible. Pero no veo el manuscrito. ¿Estará escondido en las urnas, debajo estas monedas?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Lydia, sonriendo- está en un compartimento secreto, dentro de esta misma cámara- se volvió a Mu- ¿podrías pasarme la linterna, por favor? Vamos a encontrarlo-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario_

Aioros estaba de guardia en su propia casa ese día. En mañana, tras levantarse, ponerse su armadura y asegurarse que los guardias a su cargo estuvieran en sus puestos y sin novedades, había regresado a tomar su puesto. El santo miraba el reloj de fuego desde el templo de Sagitario. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el reloj había sido encendido, ¿no? Y pensar que la misteriosa torre guardaba otro secreto mucho mayor. Finalmente, el reloj de fuego era parte del Santuario de Athena, y servía para dar esperanza a los caballeros.

El joven caballero de Sagitario recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como Shaka le había mostrado la memoria de Lydia, en la que él mismo y Mu besaban a la chica en la frente. Él no recordaba haber hecho eso, y estaba seguro de que Mu tampoco, pues ya habría dicho algo al respecto. ¿Eso que había visto en su memoria, había pasado de verdad? ¿O todo había sido solo un sueño de Lydia?

-¿Aioros?- dijo una voz. El santo de Sagitario levantó la mirada, y saludó al recién llegado.

-Hola, Saga- dijo Aioros, volviendo a sonreír, olvidando momentáneamente lo que había estado pensando- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Voy a hablar con Shura- dijo Saga- me pareció ver que la zona de la prisión del Santuario, que limita con una de las salidas, está un poco descubierta, y quiero que envíe un par de sus soldados hacia allá, a cubrir esa área-

Aioros sonrió. Su amigo siempre estaba pensando en trabajo.

-¿No querrás salir con nosotros mañana en la noche por un par de cervezas?- preguntó el santo de Sagitario- ese día ninguno de nosotros, Shura, tu y yo, tenemos turno de guardia. Kanon se puede quedar a cargo un rato-

-No, ya sabes que eso no me gusta, Aioros- dijo Saga en tono aburrido.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por diversión, Saga?- dijo Aioros, quitándose la armadura de los brazos y guardando las piezas en la caja dorada.

Saga frunció el entrecejo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo el santo de Géminis.

-Nadia- dijo Aioros, sacudiendo la cabeza- y por cierto, tienes razón, esa zona está descuidada, y un pequeño grupo de soldados en esa área estaría bien…-

Aioros suspiró, y se volvió, dándole la espalda a Saga, cuando terminó de quitarse su armadura, guardándola toda en su caja dorada. Observó su reflejo en una de las alas de la armadura de Sagitario, y sonrió. Su pequeño hermano Aioria había crecido, y era un honor para Aioros que su hermano se pareciera a él, aunque se juntara mucho con ese desordenado Milo. La única diferencia entre los dos hermanos era su tono de cabello. Aioros lo tenía de un color castaño oscuro, y Aioria un castaño un poco más claro. De hecho, el tono del cabello de Aioria era muy parecido al de…

-Oh…- dijo Aioros de pronto, llevándose la mano a su propio cabello, y cayendo en cuenta de lo que Shaka había omitido decirle la noche anterior.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Saga, un poco alarmado de ver la reacción tan inusual del santo de Sagitario- ¿pasa algo malo?-

Aioros no escuchó a Saga. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con una expresión sorprendida, y se sentó el la cama. Había abierto desmesuradamente sus ojos. Y entonces, hasta ese momento, todo fue claro para él. Por eso Lydia tenía el recuerdo de Aioros en su memoria, pero no podía recordar donde lo había conocido. Por eso Aioros tampoco recordaba haber besado su frente. Por eso a Aioros le recordaba a alguien que había muerto. Y sus ojos. Los ojos de Lydia eran como los suyos y los de su hermano.

-Aioniah…- dijo Aioros, casi sin aliento.

-¿Aioros?- insistió Saga, cada vez más preocupado.

-Me… me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dijo Aioros, aun con sus ojos abiertos grandemente, sin mirar a su compañero- ahora vuelvo, Saga-

Saga lo miró, cada vez más confundido, mientras el caballero de Sagitario se levantaba y se apresuraba a salir de las Doce Casas. Tenía que darse prisa. Tenía que encontrar a Aioria. Y a Lydia.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo del Santuario de Athena_

Esa mañana, Kiki estaba de suerte. Los caballeros de bronce habían accedido a ayudarlo a entrenarse. Shaina parecía decepcionada, pero Seiya y los otros la convencieron de que podía dejar a Kiki en sus "responsables manos", cosa que no convenció mucho a la chica santo de plata, pero no tuvo mayor opción que dejar al pequeño aprendiz de Aries con ellos.

-Gracias, chicos, les debo una- dijo Kiki, una vez que Shaina se fue- mi maestro ha estado muy ocupado con milady Castlehaven, y no ha podido entrenarme estos días-

-¿Y por eso te deja con Shaina?- dijo Seiya, cruzándose de brazos- no sabía que Mu podía ser tan cruel como para dejarte con ella-

-¡Seiya!- lo reprendió Shun.

-Tranquilo, Shun, estoy bromeando- dijo Seiya, sonriendo inocentemente. Los otros dos santos de bronce sabían que Seiya no bromeaba. Shaina era la peor persona con la cual entrenar si eras un aprendiz del Santuario.

-¿Y como es esa chica que cuida tu maestro?- quiso saber Hyoga.

-No lo sé, no la he visto- dijo Kiki, cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes- y como he estado entrenando con Shaina, ni un momento he tenido para teletransportarme con mi maestro e investigar…-

-O espiar, mejor dicho- dijo Shun. Kiki puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Los santos de bronce casi le creen. Casi.

-¿Porqué no vas ahora, Kiki?- dijo Seiya de pronto- hemos estado entrenando todo el día. Una media hora de descanso no lastimaría a nadie…-

-Seiya, no estarás mandando a Kiki a espiar a su maestro, ¿o sí?- dijo Shiryu.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Seiya. Obviamente estaba cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda. El pequeño aprendiz de Aries agradeció a los caballeros de bronce y, prometiendo regresar pronto a continuar el entrenamiento, desapareció teletransportándose.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Death Mask fue llamado nuevamente al templo de Athena esa mañana, muy a pesar suyo. El santo de Cancer ascendió por las Doce Casas de mal humor. No sabía porqué el Patriarca lo seguía eligiendo para tareas tan absurdas como acompañar a Saori a tomar un café en la ciudad. ¿Porqué lo escogían a él? Eso era un trabajo para un santo más simpático, como Mu, Aldebarán o Aioria.

Cuando Death Mask pasó por la casa de Piscis de camino al templo del Patriarca, se sorprendió de ver a Afrodita de tan buen humor, arreglando su jardín y tarareando una canción mientras lo hacía. Usualmente, el Afrodita que él conocía era más reservado y callado cuando trabajaba en su jardín.

-¿Afrodita?- dijo Death Mask, sorprendido de ver a su amigo de tan buen humor- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Buenos días, Death Mask- dijo Afrodita sonriendo mientras cortaba un par de rosas- estoy cortando algunas rosas. Le prometí a Lydia que le mostraría las que no son venenosas, para cuando terminara de trabajar en la excavación. Me parece una chica muy agradable, ¿no?-

Death Mask puso los ojos en blanco.

-Seeeeh… muy agradable…- dijo entre dientes el santo de Cáncer.

Sabiendo que así era el carácter de Death Mask, Afrodita solo asintió y volvió su vista a su jardín.

-Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó el santo de Piscis.

-Desgraciadamente, otro encargo del Patriarca- dijo Death Mask en tono molesto, saliendo de su sorpresa- no sé porqué me volvieron a llamar, sobre todo cuando sabe lo mucho que detesto los encargos que involucran vigilar a Athena o acompañarla en sus reuniones sociales-

-Entonces será mejor que no lo hagas esperar, amigo- dijo Afrodita, que estaba de tan buen humor que ignoró el tono fastidiado de Death Mask- si quieres, nos reuniremos a charlar cuando te desocupes-

Death Mask, por su parte, asintió. No sabía porqué Afrodita estaba tan feliz, cuando hacía dos días había estado mortalmente asustado de ser castigado por lo que le había sucedido a Lydia Castlehaven, por culpa de su jardín de rosas mal colocado. Y ahora cortaba rosas para ella. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato- dijo Death Mask, viendo que su amigo no le pondría atención en un buen rato, y dirigiéndose hacia el templo del Patriarca- espero…- agregó en voz baja, más para sí mismo.

El caballero de Cáncer llegó a la sala del Patriarca, donde éste y Athena lo esperaban. Pero desde que llegó, Death Mask se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Se podía sentir como una mala vibra en el ambiente, para quienes creen en eso.

Athena estaba de pie, báculo en mano, pero se veía algo nerviosa y enojada. El Patriarca Shion, por su parte, tenía una expresión un poco molesta y preocupada.

-Buenos días, señorita Athena- dijo Death Mask, arrodillándose delante de la diosa y del Patriarca, como era costumbre- maestro Shion. ¿Me llamaban?-

-Sí, Death Mask, gracias por venir. Necesito urgentemente un favor que solo tú puedes hacer- dijo Saori rápidamente, sin dejar hablar primero a Shion, aunque se notaba que éste quería hablar primero.

-Antes de que continue con esto, Athena, permítame repetirle una vez más que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con la decisión que acaba de tomar- dijo Shion firmemente, cruzado de brazos. Se le veía molesto, y su voz tenía un tono de miedo- y que creo que nada bueno puede salir de ella-

-Ya lo sé, Shion, ya lo sé, lo has repetido diez veces en los últimos cinco minutos- dijo Saori, moviendo una mano con impaciencia, y se volvió nuevamente a Death Mask, quien se sorprendió de que Athena fuera tan irrespetuosa con el Patriarca- como decía, necesito que me hagas un favor-

Death Mask sintió la tensión en ese sitio. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Usualmente Athena escuchaba y seguía el consejo del Patriarca. Cuando no, al menos eran cordiales al respecto. Esto era totalmente diferente. Pero Death Mask no tenía más remedio que escuchar y obedecer lo que la diosa pediría.

-Usted dirá, Athena- dijo simplemente el caballero de Cáncer, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si mal no recuerdo, como caballero de Cáncer, tú eres el encargado de la prisión que se encuentra dentro de los límites del Santuario, ¿no es así?- preguntó Saori.

-Así es, Athena- dijo Death Mask, asintiendo- soy el encargado de la prisión cuyas celdas inhiben los poderes de los caballeros o de cualquier persona que pueda usar el cosmos. ¿Porqué quiere saberlo?-

-Athena, por favor reconsidere…- volvió a decir Shion. Death Mask miró de reojo al Patriarca.

-Como dije, Death Mask- dijo Saori en voz un poco más alta, interrumpiendo lo que Shion estaba a punto de decir- necesito que me hagas un gran favor…-

x-x-x

 _Base de la Torre del Reloj_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Mu.

-Que este oro que ven aquí es una trampa para distraer a quienes descubrieran este sitio- dijo Lydia-pensarán que ese es el tesoro que encierra este lugar. Pero el manuscrito perdido de Arquímedes se encuentra en un pequeño nicho, a un metro, o metro y medio de aquí-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Aioria.

Lydia señaló una abertura en el ángulo entre el suelo y la pared del lado derecho. Era pequeña, de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros de ancho y otros tantos de alto, donde solo una persona pequeña y delgada como Lydia podría pasar.

-Espérenme aquí, ustedes dos- dijo Lydia, arrodillándose para mirar mejor la pequeña abertura- cuando patee el suelo tres veces, jálenme los pies para sacarme de ahí-

Antes de que Mu o Aioria pudieran decir algo, Lydia tomó una de las linternas, y se introdujo en la pequeña abertura, arrastrándose por el suelo, dejando solamente sus pies atrás. Era un pequeño túnel de un metro y algunos centímetros de largo, al final del cual había una pequeña caja dorada, toda polvorienta.

Lydia sonrió y estiró los brazos para alcanzar la caja. Una vez que lo logró, la acercó a ella y la observó con la luz de la lámpara. Con la palma de su mano, quitó un poco del polvo que cubría la cajita y se dio cuenta que era la misma caja que ella había visto en sus sueños.

Por fin la había encontrado. Después de tantos años de estudio y de busquedas, ya la tenía en sus manos. No pudo resistir la tentación. Iluminándose con la luz de la linterna, abrió la caja.

La vieja caja dorada contenía dos cosas. Un antiguo pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado dentro de la misma, y un pequeño cilindro de cristal, con una esfera dorada en su interior.

-Es la esfera de Arquímedes- susurró para sí misma- por fin… aquí está-

Lydia tomó el cilindro en sus manos, pero éste desapareció. En su lugar, apareció en la piel de la joven, en su muñeca derecha, un cilindro con una esfera dorada en su interior: era el mismo tatuaje que Lydia había visto en sus sueños en el brazo de Agatha, la alumna siciliana de Arquímedes. La chica se miró el brazo y sonrió.

-¿Lydia?- escuchó la voz de Mu, un poco preocupada, llamándola desde afuera- ¿estás bien? Dí algo-

-Voy- dijo ella, cerrando la caja dorada, la cual ahora ya solo contenía el manuscrito, se aferró a ella y pateó el suelo tres veces. Sintió dos pares de manos tomar sus pies y jalarla hacia fuera del pequeño túnel, mientras ella abrazaba la caja dorada contra su cuerpo.

Una vez afuera, Mu y Aioria se arrodillaron junto a ella, un poco preocupados, mientras la chica incorporaba para quedar sentada en el suelo, se limpiaba el polvo de su cara y de sus ropas.

-¿Y bien, Lydia?- dijo Mu con curiosidad- ¿ahí estaba? ¿lo encontraste?-

Aioria miró a Mu, extrañado, pero Lydia sonrió ampliamente, y les mostró la caja dorada.

-Lo logré- dijo ella, sonriendo triunfal- no puedo creerlo, después de todo este tiempo, lo encontré-

Mu y Aioria sonrieron ante la sonrisa de ella. Entre los dos santos, la tomaron de los codos y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, levantándola del suelo. La chica no cabía en sí de felicidad. Poco faltó para que se pusiera a brincar de contento.

-Felicidades, Lydia- dijo Mu, y no pudo resistirse. La abrazó. Lydia se sorprendió por la espontaneidad de su acción, pero después sonrió, y lo abrazó también. Ella se sintió feliz por un momento. Todo le había salido bien.

Una vez que el caballero de Aries la soltó, Aioria también le dio un abrazo para felicitarla, aunque esta vez fue un poco incómodo, ya que no se conocían tan bien. De hecho, Aioria soltó a Lydia de golpe cuando los tres escucharon una voz. Lydia dio un respingo de sorpresa al escucharla.

-¡Mu!¡Aioria!- se escuchó una voz desde afuera de la cueva-¡Lydia! ¿Están ahí?-

Los dos caballeros y la chica se volvieron hacia la entrada. Lydia abrazó la caja contra su cuerpo de manera instintiva, pues no quería perder su nuevo descubrimiento. Pero no tenía nada de que preocuparse en ese momento, ya que la voz pertenecía a Aioros.

Los tres salieron de la cueva, bastante empolvados, sobre todo Lydia, y vieron al recién llegado esperándolos frente del marco que habían descubierto el día anterior, justo frente a la base del reloj. Parecía que el santo de Sagitario había llegado corriendo, pues estaba intentando recuperar el aliento, pero su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Aioria, sorprendido al ver a su hermano tan emocionado, además que no era su costumbre salir del templo de Sagitario el día que le tocaba hacer guardia ahí- ¿se puede saber qué te sucede?-

-Aioria, les tengo una noticia maravillosa…- comenzó Aioros, pero se interrumpió al ver que Lydia, sorprendida y confundida, estaba toda cubierta de tierra y polvo, y tenía en sus brazos una caja dorada, que apretaba contra sí misma- Lydia, ¿lo lograste?¿encontraste el manuscrito? No puedo creerlo-

Lydia cambió su expresión confundida por una sonrisa, y asintió, mostrándole la caja.

-Míralo tú mismo, Aioros- dijo Lydia- te lo dije. ¡Lo logré!-

-Estoy feliz por ti, Lydia- dijo Aioros, y extendió los brazos para abrazarla.

Cuando lo hizo, el santo de Sagitario sintió una calidez en su corazón que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Y lo recordó. Recordó a la pequeña Aioniah en sus brazos, así se había sentido el día que la conoció, hacía todos esos años. De forma instintiva, Aioros acarició los cabellos de la chica y, después de un abrazo un poco largo para el gusto de Mu, se separaron.

Los otros dos santos vieron a Aioros con los ojos humedecidos, aunque seguía sonriendo. Al ver a su hermano de esa manera, con esa expresión, Aioria se alarmó.

-¿Aioros?- dijo el santo de Leo, acercándose a su hermano y sacudiéndolo por los hombros levemente- ¿se puede saber qué rayos te sucede?-

-Sí, Aioros, estas actuando muy extraño- dijo Mu, dando un paso hacia Aioros, quien también se encontraba confundido por la extraña conducta del santo de Sagitario- no es tu estilo…-

Aioros se talló un poco los ojos para que no se notaran las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ellos, y sonrió nuevamente. Miró alternadamente a Lydia y Aioria, que lo miraban con idénticas expresiones confundidas y preocupadas. Por supuesto, era tan obvio, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

Y estuvo a punto de responderles, cuando una persona más los interrumpió. Un brillo inusual anunció un portal de teletransportación, y apareció Shion, el Patriarca, detrás de Lydia.

-¿Maestro Shion…?- dijo Mu, sorprendido de verlo ahí, en ese momento, aunque sabía que el Patriarca estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo Lydia. Los hermanos no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a mirarlo, extrañados de que estuviera ahí. El Patriarca parecía triste y mortificado.

-¿Qué sucede, maestro?- preguntó Aioros finalmente.

-Lo siento muchísimo…- dijo el Patriarca, cabizbajo, casi en un susurro- pero son órdenes de Athena, y debo obedecer-

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer o decir algo, Shion cubrió a Lydia con su capa, y ambos desaparecieron en un brillo idéntico al que Shion había usado para llegar ahí, teletransportándose. Aioros intentó detenerlo, lanzándose hacia él, pero Lydia y el Patriarca ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Lydia!¡No!- dijo Mu, estirando su mano hacia el punto donde habían desaparecido- ¿qué está sucediendo?¿a dónde se fueron?-

Los tres tenían una desagradable sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo Aioria- ¿porqué el maestro Shion eso?-

-Vamos donde el Patriarca y Athena- dijo Aioros, saliendo de su sorpresa y mirando el templo de Athena desde donde estaban- no sé que está pasando, pero estoy seguro de que debe tratarse de un error-

Los otros dos asintieron, y se apresuraron a volver a las Doce Casas.

x-x-x

 _Base de Starhill_

Lydia había aparecido en un abrir y cerrar del otro lado del Santuario, en la base de una montaña que la chica había escuchado nombrar como Starhill. No sabía como había llegado ahí. Al parecer había aparecido junto con el Patriarca Shion. Mu y los otros se habían quedado atrás, en la base del reloj dorado. Frente a ella, en vez de la amistosa sonrisa de Mu y la franca mirada de los hermanos Aioros y Aioria, se encontraba la fría expresión de Saori Kido, el atormentado Patriarca y un muy incómodo Death Mask.

-¿Qué… que sucedió?- dijo Lydia, abrazando la caja con el pergamino dentro junto a su cuerpo con más fuerza que antes- ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Saori? ¿qué está pasando?-

Saori había decidido ignorarla, y se volvió a Shion.

-Shion… hazlo ahora- dijo Saori en un tono que no admitía réplicas, y el Patriarca, al parecer a regañadientes, se acercó nuevamente a Lydia.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, señorita Lydia- dijo Shion nuevamente, a modo de disculpa y, con un movimiento ágil y a la vez delicado, arrebató la caja dorada de los brazos de Lydia, y caminó hacia Saori para entregársela.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame eso! Eso yo lo encontré…- dijo Lydia, intentando dar un paso hacia delante para volver a tomar la caja- Saori, dame eso, es mío, no puedes hacer esto-

No se pudo mover, ya que Death Mask la detuvo, tomándola por los hombros. Se volvió hacia el caballero de Cáncer con una mirada de enojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Lydia, forcejeando con él- ¡no me toques! Suéltame-

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, de verdad- dijo Death Mask, también apenado y visiblemente incómodo por la situación, pero se mantuvo firme a obedecer sus órdenes y no la soltó.

Lydia se sintió desesperada en ese momento. Estaba sola, y ahora entendía que los caballeros, por amables que fueran con ella, estaban bajo las órdenes de Saori. Y Saori le había quitado su descubrimiento. ¡Estaba rodeada de enemigos!

-¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?- dijo Lydia, con su voz quebrada con un poco de miedo, forcejeando para librarse de Death Mask, y tratando de mantenerse firme y contener las lágrimas- ¿me lo vas a quitar así como así? Sabes que es injusto, Saori. ¡Pasé años estudiando para poderlo encontrar!-

-Tú misma sabes porqué, Lydia- dijo Saori, con un horrible tono frío que no era propio de ella- este es un artefacto peligroso. Por el bien de toda la humanidad, lo voy a confiscar-

Lydia se enfureció.

-No es ningún artefacto, Saori, no seas tonta- dijo Lydia, forcejeando otra vez para soltarse de Death Mask- es solo un manuscrito, un pergamino escrito en una lengua muerta que no cualquiera puede traducir hasta ahora. Es solo conocimiento, no puedes confiscar eso-

Saori se sorprendió. Estaba segura que había dicho que, dentro del mismo cofre, había un artefacto que controlaría el poder de los dioses. La llamada "esfera de Arquímedes", un cilindro y una esfera dentro del mismo. Saori abrió el cofre y confirmó lo que Lydia había dicho. Solo estaba el viejo pergamino.

-¿Y dónde está el cilindro con la esfera?- le preguntó Saori- estoy segura de que dijiste que estaría aquí dentro, junto con ese pedazo de papel viejo-

Lydia por fin se soltó de Death Mask, y éste no volvió a detenerla. La chica miró a Saori con una expresión desafiante, y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y porqué habría de decírtelo?- dijo Lydia, poniendo sus manos en su cintura- si me devuelves mi manuscrito, consideraré decirte donde está la esfera de Arquímedes-

Esta vez fue Saori quien frunció el entrecejo, evaluándola por unos segundos.

-Si no quieres hablar, tenemos métodos para ayudarte a hacerlo- dijo Saori por fin, para completa sorpresa de Lydia. No esperaba para nada esa respuesta.

-Athena, no…- comenzó a decir Shion.

-Silencio, Shion- dijo Saori en tono autoritario, y se volvió a la chica, mostrándole el cofre dorado que Shion había tomado de sus manos- creo que confiscaré tu descubrimiento hasta que me digas donde puedo está ese artefacto. Y tú te quedarás en el Santuario, como nuestra invitada, hasta que decidas hablar. Death Mask, ya sabes que hacer-

Death Mask asintió y, para horror de Lydia, la volvió a tomar por los hombros, y la arrastró hacia el oeste del Santuario, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para resistirse. Una vez que quedaron solos, Shion se volvió a Saori, y ésta le regresó la mirada con una expresión de desdén.

-No me importa lo que pienses sobre lo que acabo de hacer, Shion- dijo Saori, aún con la caja dorada en sus manos- es una oportunidad única para proteger a la humanidad para siempre, y no la voy a desperdiciar-

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas_

El auto cruzaba las calles a toda velocidad y sin ninguna precaución. Henry iba en la parte trasera de la limosina, con Emmanuelle Bellini a su lado. Su rostro no reflejaba el enojo que había pasado unas horas antes frente a los dos caballeros de Athena. Ahora estaba sonriendo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Ya es hora, Henry- dijo Bellini, abriendo un estuche y mirando el revólver en su interior- estoy seguro de que no fallé. Estoy seguro de que Saori siguió mi consejo e hizo algo al respecto-

Y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la pistola que estaba dentro del estuche.

-Este es el momento crucial- dijo Henry, sin dejar de sonreír, abriendo otra caja con una pistola dentro- no puedo esperar la hora de vengarme de esos estúpidos caballeros de Athena…-

-Guarda tus fuerzas para después, Henry- dijo Bellini, con su vista aún fija en el arma- las necesitarás. Y de paso, te divertirás un poco-

Henry asintió.

-Ya le enseñaré a ese estúpido caballero que está husmeando alrededor de Lydia…- dijo Henry, sacando un arma y ciñéndosela en el cinturón- ya le enseñaré que ella es mía-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. He estado recibiendo manzanas y duraznos para la inspiración, gracias Misao-CG! Decidí hacer sufrir un poco a los hermanos, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, pues no habría una historia que contar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo, y los leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. IX Los Tres Hermanos

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

IX: LOS TRES HERMANOS

 _Templo de Aries_

Mu, Aioria y Aioros se apresuraron a llegar al Templo de Aries, a donde habían sentido que el cosmo del maestro Shion había regresado después del intercambio que habían tenido. Athena ya había vuelto a su templo, seguida de Death Mask, negándose a hablar con el Patriarca. Éste se encontraba sentado en los escalones hacia la entrada del primer templo, con una expresión mortificada. Se había quitado el casco del Patriarca y lo había dejado en el suelo. Con sus dos manos sosteniendo su cabeza en un gesto de tristeza.

-Maestro Shion- dijo Mu, apresurándose a donde se encontraba su maestro, seguido de Aioros y Aioria- ¿dónde está Lydia?¿qué sucedió?-

-Lo siento mucho, Mu- dijo Shion tristemente, mirando hacia el suelo. Tenía una expresión miserable- intenté evitarlo, intenté disuadirla, pero fueron órdenes de Athena-

-¿Maestro?- insistió Mu, con un tono impaciente. No le gustaba el tono que estaba usando- ¿dónde está Lydia? Por favor, díganos-

Los dos hermanos también se encontraban algo aprehensivos, sobre todo Aioros.

-Athena… ella ordenó a Death Mask arrojarla a la prisión del Santuario- dijo finalmente Shion- Death Mask la llevo ahí-

Los tres santos se quedaron helados al escuchar lo que dijo el Patriarca. La habían encerrado en la prisión que estaba cerca de la salida oeste del Santuario. Era una prisión donde arrojaban a los desertores o la usaban para castigar a los guardias que habían sido negligentes con sus deberes.

¿Porqué Athena ordenaría hacer eso? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Porqué llegar hasta ese extremo? Aioria estaba molesto, pero Aioros y Mu estaban verdaderamente enfurecidos.

-¿Porqué, maestro?- dijo Mu- ¡ella no ha hecho nada malo!-

-¿Qué dice, maestro?- dijo Aioros, casi al mismo tiempo que Mu, perdiendo la paciencia y tomando a Shion del cuello, obligándolo a levantarse, para sorpresa de los otros dos santos- ¿porqué haría Athena algo así?¡Tiene que ordenar su liberación inmediatamente!-

-¡Aioros!- dijo Aioria. Su hermano lo ignoró, y siguió deteniendo al Patriarca del cuello.

-Athena quería el manuscrito y el artefacto- dijo Shion con tristeza- le quitó a Lydia el manuscrito, pero la chica se negó a decirle donde se encuentra la esfera de Arquímedes… que contiene el poder de los dioses. Quiere obligarla a decírselo-

-¿Para qué quiere Athena esos objetos?- preguntó Mu, que estaba tan furioso como Aioros, pero logró contenerse mejor que el santo de Sagitario.

-Ella dice que es la única manera de proteger la tierra- dijo Shion, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para soltarse de Aioros, como si mereciera lo que estaba ocurriendo- dice que con ese artefacto, los dioses no se atreverán a atacar la tierra de nuevo…-

Aioros por fin soltó a Shion, y se dejó caer al suelo, con sus manos en su cabeza. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Mientras tanto, Aioria lo miró, confundido. No lograban entender porqué el santo de Sagitario estaba tan abatido por lo que había sucedido.

-Aioros, ¿se puede saber que te sucede?- preguntó Aioria, acercándose a su hermano y arrodillándose junto a él- esto que estás haciendo no es propio de ti-

El santo de Sagitario miró a su hermano con tristeza.

-Aioria, hace rato, cuando fui a buscarlos en la base del reloj de fuego, fue porque les tenía que comunicar algo de lo que me acababa de dar cuenta- dijo Aioros.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Aioria. Mu no dijo nada, pero lo miró con curiosidad. Shion, por su parte, se volvió a dejar caer en los escalones del templo de Aries.

-Desde el día que llegó al Santuario, Lydia me recordaba a alguien, su rostro me parecía tan familiar- dijo Aioros, mirando a su hermano fijamente- ayer hablé con Shaka, y me mostró una memoria de Lydia. Yo aparezco en ella. Eso quiere decir que la conocí antes-

Mu asintió, pues él mismo había visto esa memoria en la mente de Lydia una vez. Aioria no entendía de que se trataba esto, pero siguió escuchando pacientemente a su hermano.

-No fue hasta hace un rato, que vi mi reflejo en mi armadura cuando caí en cuenta de ello- continuó Aioros- Aioria, nos equivocamos. Nuestra hermana Aioniah no murió en el fuego en el que perdimos a nuestros padres-

-¿De qué estas hablando, Aioros?- preguntó el santo de Leo, preocupado, pues lo que decía su hermano no parecía tener sentido. Incluso Shion había levantado la vista, mirando al santo de Sagitario con curiosidad.

-Como te dije, Aioniah no murió en el fuego- repitió Aioros- ella fue salvada de la casa en llamas por Mu, fue llevada a un orfanato, y más tarde fue adoptada por un extranjero. Aioria, Lydia es nuestra hermana Aioniah-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Aioria no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que Aioros acababa de decir.

-No, no puede ser, debes estar equivocado, Aioros- dijo el santo de Leo- no puede ser posible. Aioniah murió en ese incendio…-

-No fue así, Aioria. Vi lo que pasó esa noche en la memoria de Lydia, en una visión que me mostró Shaka. Vi nuestra casa en su memoria, me vi a mí mismo, cargándola en mis brazos. Vi el incendio, y vi a quien la rescató- dijo Aioros, volviéndose al caballero de Aries- Mu, tú la salvaste de la casa en llamas, y la llevaste al orfanato, donde fue adoptada por lord Castlehaven-

-No puede ser, Aioros- Aioria estaba tan atónito, que no dejaba de repetir lo mismo- no puede…-

-Aioria, solo mírala- insistió Aioros- mírala y mírate. Es imposible estar equivocado. Ella es nuestra hermana-

El santo de Leo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser…- susurró, cayendo en cuenta de lo que Aioros lo que había dicho- por todos los dioses…-

Mu se esforzó por recordar. Había sido como dijo Aioros. El antiguo maestro Dohko lo había enviado a la ciudad de Atenas, todos esos años atrás, cuando ésta se encontraba en llamas, y había encontrado a una pequeña bebé en una casa casi destruida. La había salvado del incendio y la había entregado a unas monjas para ser adoptada.

-Por todos los dioses…- dijo Mu también al caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Aioros tenía razón.

Era tan obvio, que Mu no sabía como no se había dado cuenta de ello antes. La apariencia de Lydia era muy parecida a la de los dos hermanos, sus cabellos castaños y sus vivaces ojos verdes, igual a los de Aioria, y su sonrisa dulce como la de Aioros. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Shion los estaba escuchando, entristecido. Vaya que este había sido un muy desafortunado evento: la hermana de dos caballeros dorados encerrada en la prisión del Santuario, por órdenes de Athena. Y lo viera como lo viera, el maestro Shion no sabía que se podía hacer.

Los tres santos se miraron entre sí. Tras unos segundos, asintieron. Aioria y Aioros se levantaron y, junto con Mu, los tres comenzaron a caminar escaleras abajo, alejándose de las Doce Casas.

-Esperen, ustedes- dijo Shion en voz alta, al verlos irse- ¿a donde van?-

-A ver a mi hermana- dijo Aioria en tono cortante. Ahora también el santo de Leo estaba furioso ante la situación. Y no era sabio atravesarse en el camino de un Aioria furioso, menos tres santos dorados furiosos.

-No pueden hacer eso, lo saben muy bien- dijo Shion, poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano hacia ellos- ya saben lo que pasará si intentan liberarla sin el permiso de Athena. Serán expulsados de la orden. No serán más caballeros dorados…-

Pero ya era tarde. Los tres desaparecieron, teletransportándose gracias a los poderes de psicoquisesia de Mu.

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Lydia golpeó los barrotes con una piedra que había encontrado en su celda. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que Saori era una niña mimada y una muy mala perdedora, pero jamás había siquiera imaginado que llegaría a ese extremo de encerrarla para obligarla a entregarle su descubrimiento.

-¡Maldita sea, Saori, sácame de aquí!- gritó y, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó la piedra contra los barrotes. Ésta se hizo añicos, sin siquiera dañar un poco los barrotes metálicos- ¡no tienes derecho de tenerme aquí!-

Lydia se dejó caer al suelo, en una esquina de la celda, y abrazó sus rodillas. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Se miró la muñeca de su mano derecha. Ahí seguía, justo debajo de su palma, un dibujo de un cilindro y una esfera dorada, que habían aparecido, como un tatuaje, tan pronto como había abierto la caja dorada con el manuscrito de Arquímedes y tocado el cilindro que se encontraba dentro de ella. ¿Era eso lo que quería Saori? ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto, quitarle el brazo?

La chica tembló ante la perspectiva. Si Saori era capaz de encerrarla así nada más, seguramente también era capaz de… Lydia no quiso ni pensarlo. Miró nuevamente el tatuaje que había quedado marcado en su piel. Tantas veces que lo había visto en sus sueños, en el brazo de Agatha, la joven que había escondido el tesoro hacía tantos años.

Lydia cerró los ojos y sepultó su cabeza entre sus brazos. No quería llorar, pero sentía que, después de todo lo ocurrido, no podría evitarlo. Los amables caballeros eran sus enemigos. Y Mu, él también era su enemigo ahora.

-No puede ser, no es justo- susurró para sí misma, sollozando casi silenciosamente.

-¡Lydia!- escuchó de pronto una voz proveniente de los pasillos inferiores-¡Lydia!-

Lydia levantó la mirada, pero siguió ovillada en una esquina.

-No está aquí- dijo una voz masculina.

-Debe estar en el nivel más alto- dijo otra.

Frente a su celda apareció una luz dorada. Lydia tembló, pensando que nuevamente sería Shion o Death Mask. Pero se equivocó, esta vez de la luz surgieron los hermanos Aioros y Aioria, seguidos de Mu, quienes se habían teletransportado a ese nivel, fuera de su celda. Lydia siguió en la esquina de su celda, sin moverse. Los tres se acercaron a los barrotes y la vieron.

-¿Lydia?¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Aioria, muy preocupado, intentando mirarla a través de los barrotes de la celda- ¿estás lastimada?-

-Déjenme en paz- dijo Lydia, sin levantar la mirada- váyanse de aquí-

-¿Qué sucede, Lydia?- dijo Aioros, tomando los barrotes con sus manos- no somos tus enemigos. Vinimos a intentar ayudarte-

-No mientan- dijo Lydia, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su suéter, aún sin moverse de la esquina lejana de la celda, y negándose a mirarlos- ustedes están del lado de Saori, están obligados a obedecerla. ¿Qué les ordenó hacerme ahora?-

-Lydia, por favor- dijo Mu con paciencia. Sabía que estaba asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero también sabía que era importante que escuchara a los hermanos- solo escúchanos. Aioros y Aioria tienen algo muy importante que decirte-

Lydia levantó la vista, y los miró con algo de reserva. Tanto Aioros como Aioria estaban de pie junto a los barrotes de la celda. Una vez que vieron que ella los miró, Aioros se sentó en el suelo, y su hermano lo imitó. Mu, por su parte, estaba de pie, apoyando la espalda en la pared más cercana, con los brazos cruzados. Lydia se levantó y caminó, dudosa, acercándose a los barrotes, donde estaban los hermanos

-¿Qué quieren que escuche?- dijo Lydia, mirando sospechosamente a Aioros y Aioria.

Los hermanos la miraron con una sonrisa triste.

-Lydia, ¿qué recuerdas de mí?- preguntó Aioros en voz baja- ayer dijiste que te había parecido verme antes del día que nos conocimos, ¿no es así?-

Lydia lo miró, dudosa. No sabía que tenía que ver eso con lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero pensó en lo que preguntó Aioros. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a los barrotes, muy cerca de los dos hermanos. Cerró los ojos y recordó.

-Recuerdo que te vi una vez, creo que cuando era muy pequeña- dijo Lydia, aún con los ojos cerrados- no lo recuerdo bien, ese recuerdo es muy borroso. Creo que… me tomaste en tus brazos… recuerdo haberme sentido segura y feliz-

Abrió los ojos, y vio que Aioros había pasado su mano entre los barrotes y tomado su mano izquierda, y acariciaba el dorso de la misma con su pulgar. Los dos hermanos la miraban con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Qué… que sucede, Aioros?-preguntó ella, confundida, pero sin soltar la mano del santo de Sagitario- ¿porqué preguntan todo eso?-

-Lydia, como recuerdas que te conté ayer, hace trece años, un incendio acabó con la casa de nuestros padres, y con una gran parte de la ciudad de Atenas- le explicó Aioros, ante la mirada confundida de Lydia- nuestros padres y nuestra pequeña hermana murieron en ese incendio… o eso creímos hasta el día de hoy-

Lydia sintió un vuelco. Aquella historia le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-Nos enteramos de que Mu salvó a nuestra hermana del incendio- continuó Aioros- y la llevó a un lugar seguro. A un orfanato, a las afueras de Atenas, para que fuera adoptada. También lo recuerdas a él, ¿no es verdad?-

Lydia se volvió a ver a Mu. Lo cierto era que sí recordaba haberlo visto, esa cálida sonrisa, cuando ella era una niña pequeña. ¿Eso significaba que Mu la había salvado de una casa en llamas? Si eso era cierto…

-No es posible…- dijo Lydia, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿eso quiere decir que…?-

-Sí, Lydia- dijo Aioria, pasando también su mano entre los barrotes y tomando la mano derecha de Lydia, así como su hermano había hecho - Aioros y yo somos tus hermanos. Tú eres nuestra hermana Aioniah-

Mu sonrió al ver la reacción de Lydia.

-No… no es posible- dijo Lydia, soltándose de ellos, alejándose un poco de los barrotes, y llevándose las manos a la boca- están equivocados… no puede ser…-

-Mira en tu corazón, Lydia- intervino Mu en voz baja, quien continuaba recargado en la pared, dando espacio a los hermanos de hablar con ella- y míralos bien. Sabes que es cierto-

Lydia pasó sus ojos de Mu a Aioria, y después a Aioros. Volvió a acercarse a los barrotes, a los dos chicos, y con sus propias manos, tocó la cara de Aioros, mirándolo fijamente mientras el santo sonreía. Después separó su mano derecha de Aioros, y con ella tocó la mejilla de Aioria. Al estirar su brazo, quedó descubierto el tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho, debajo de la palma de su mano.

-Por los dioses…- susurró ella-¿cómo puede ser esto posible?-

Era cierto… las facciones de los dos santos eran muy parecidas a las suyas. El color de los cabellos de Aioria era idéntico al suyo. La sonrisa de Aioros era como la suya. Y sus ojos. Era el rasgo que compartían los tres. Lydia sonrió,y pasó sus manos por los cabellos de los dos. No era mentira. No estaban equivocados. Los dos santos de Athena eran sus hermanos, su verdadera familia.

-Mis hermanos…- susurró Lydia en voz baja, intentando no llorar por lo que acababa de descubrir- mis propios hermanos-

Lydia quiso abrazarlos, pero los barrotes se lo impedían. Mu miró a los hermanos, conmovido, y sonrió. Los tres habían permanecido en silencio un tiempo, hasta que finalmente Aioros tomó una mano de Lydia y apretó sus labios contra ella. Aioria hizo igual con la otra mano.

-No te preocupes, Lydia- dijo Aioria, sonriendo- te sacaremos de aquí-

-Es una promesa- añadió Aioros.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Afrodita se encontraba atendiendo su jardín, el cual estaba adyacente al templo de Aries, ignorante de los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día. Death Mask pasó a su lado, regresando de la prisión del Santuario, cuando vio a su amigo trabajando. Lo miró. Sabía que le había tomado cariño a la chica extranjera, y no le iba a gustar saber lo que él había hecho bajo las órdenes de Athena. Ni modo. Órdenes eran órdenes.

-Buenas tardes, Death Mask- le dijo Afrodita sin mirarlo, aún ocupado en podar las ramas muertas de sus rosales- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Afrodita- dijo Death Mask- ¿todavía sigues con esas ridículas plantas?-

-¿Sucede algo malo, Death Mask?- dijo el santo de Piscis, mirando de reojo al otro santo, extrañado de que su amigo estuviera más gruñón que de costumbre- te ves fatal, amigo-

-He estado ocupado…- dijo Death Mask, apretando sus puños- Athena me ordenó encerrar a Lydia Castlehaven en la prisión del Santuario, y lo hice-

-¿Hiciste que?- exclamó Afrodita, sorprendido, dejando a un lado su tarea. Las tijeras cayeron al suelo, y el santo de Piscis se levantó para encarar al santo de Cáncer.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Death Mask, cruzándose los brazos- ya sé que te cae bien la _ragazza,_ así que no me reclames nada, porque no estoy de humor para esto-

Afrodita lo miró, muy molesto. Nunca antes se había sentido así de molesto y enojado con su mejor amigo.

-¿Y dices que Athena lo ordenó hacer eso?- dijo Afrodita, y Death Mask asintió- ¿porqué habría ordenado algo así?-

-Al parecer la _ragazza_ encontró un artefacto que amenaza a Athena- dijo Death Mask- y se negó a entregarlo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que pasó, Afrodita. Y el Patriarca tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos con la situación-

Afrodita lo evaluó con la mirada. La verdad era que Death Mask, una persona sin muchos escrúpulos, estaba algo molesto por lo sucedido. Miró, desde el sitio donde se encontraba, la torre de la prisión del Santuario. Suspiró.

-Algo de lo que dijiste no tiene sentido- dijo Afrodita de pronto- encerrar a alguien así, no es el estilo de Athena. Algo no está nada bien-

Death Mask asintió. Él mismo lo había notado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Shion se apresuró a subir los escalones del Santuario, para regresar a su templo. Después de lo que había escuchado decir a Aioros, se había convencido de que había que detener esta locura. Tenía que hablar con la señorita Athena. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Athena no estaba actuando como ella misma. Algo no estaba bien, y él, Shion, iba a averiguarlo.

-¿Shion?- escuchó una voz, al pasar por el templo de Libra-¿eres tú? ¿qué está sucediendo?-

-Ahora no, Dohko- dijo Shion, pasando por el templo sin inmutarse- estoy ocupado-

Dohko, que sabía que Shion no se alteraría así nada mas, corrió detrás de él.

-¿Se puede saber que te sucede?- preguntó el santo de Libra, quien fácilmente alcanzó a su amigo mientras subían las escaleras.

-Te dije que ahora no, Dohko- dijo Shion en un tono molesto, perdiendo la paciencia- no tengo tiempo de detenerme a explicarte la situación-

-Lo sé, Shion- dijo Dohko, sonriendo ampliamente mientras subían- te estoy acompañando, así que será mejor que empieces a hablar…-

Shion puso los ojos en blanco. Dohko era su querido amigo, pero de verdad era bastante necio cuando se lo proponía. Al ver que el caballero de Libra no se iría a ningún lado hasta que le dijera que estaba sucediendo, el Patriarca decidió contárselo. Mientras corrían, le relató lo que había sucedido, desde que Saori comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, hasta la revelación de que Lydia era realmente la hermana perdida de Aioros y Aioria.

-Ya decía yo que la señorita Lydia me recordaba a alguien- dijo Dohko, riendo- por supuesto que es su hermana, es igual a ellos dos. ¡Que raro que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes!-

-No es un chiste, Dohko- dijo Shion, exasperado- es un asunto muy serio-

-Créeme, entiendo cual es el problema- dijo Dohko, dejando de reír- y la respuesta es simple. Algo malo debió haber sucedido con Athena, pues ella no reaccionaría así a la situación-

-Y tengo que hacerla entrar en razón- dijo Shion- en eso estamos de acuerdo-

Dohko asintió, y ambos se apresuraron a subir los peldaños que faltaban.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Piscis_

Mu, Aioria y Aioros habían a Lydia en la prisión del Santuario, prometiéndole regresar a liberarla pronto, y se apresuraron a buscar a Death Mask. Sabían que la prisión absorbía el cosmo de los caballeros, y que solo Death Mask tenía el poder de abrir y cerrar las celdas de esa prisión. Habían sentido su cosmo cerca del jardín de Afrodita. Mu se sentía confiado en que, con la complicidad del santo de Piscis, podían convencer a Death Mask de liberarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando encontraron a los santos de Piscis y Cáncer, aún discutiendo, en el jardín de rosas reales del primero. Afrodita parecía realmente molesto, y Death Mask se veía muy abatido.

-¡Death Mask!- exclamó Mu, y los dos caballeros se volvieron a los recién llegados- te estábamos buscando-

El santo de Cáncer puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?- dijo Death Mask en un tono un tanto grosero, cruzándose de brazos, fastidiado ante la situación- ¿acaso van a sermonearme igual que Afrodita?-

Afrodita le lanzó una mirada de enojo, que el santo de Cáncer ignoró.

-No venimos a sermonearte, _cangrejo_ \- dijo Aioria con un tono amenazante, visiblemente enfadado por toda la situación- solo venimos a decirte que liberes a Lydia de la prisión-

Death Mask bufó enfadado también

-¿Vienen a decirme?- dijo Death Mask, inflando el pecho- ¿y quien eres tú para ordenarme, _cachorro_?-

Aioria estaba furioso, e iba a contestarle cuando Aioros lo detuvo. Al mismo tiempo, Afrodita detuvo a Death Mask, para evitar que los dos santos comenzaran a pelear.

-Basta, no tiene caso que peleemos entre nosotros- dijo Afrodita, intentando calmar los ánimos de los demás santos- tanto Death Mask como yo estamos de acuerdo en que Lydia debe ser liberada, ¿no es así?-

Death Mask se relajó y asintió.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Aioros, cruzándose de brazos- ¿que esperas para liberarla?-

-Sabes bien que necesito el permiso de Athena para poder hacerlo- dijo Death Mask, volviendo a cruzar los brazos- justo me proponía subir a hablar con ella. Puedo ser muy despiadado, pero no me gusta que me pongan a hacer el trabajo sucio-

-Vayamos todos- dijo Mu por fin- estoy seguro de que Athena será razonable, y no se podrá negar a nuestros argumentos-

Los cinco caballeros dorados se dirigieron a las Doce Casas, para subir al templo de Athena. No se percataron un un travieso par de ojos azules había visto todo, y desapareció teletransportándose hacia la prisión del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Dohko y Shion llegaron frente a Athena, quien estaba de pie frente a la estatua, dándoles la espalda.

-Athena- exclamó Shion, clavando una rodilla en el suelo junto con Dohko- ya que que no me quiere escuchar, pero es necesario que lo haga. Es injusto lo que le estamos haciendo a la señorita Lydia Castlehaven. Y usted lo sabe muy bien, princesa Athena. Debe ordenar su liberación inmediata…-

Al parecer, Saori los ignoró. La diosa se limitó a darles la espalda.

-No ignore a Shion, señorita Athena- insistió Dohko ante el silencio de la diosa- usted sabe que él tiene razón. Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas-

Antes de que alguien mas hablara, llegaron todos los caballeros dorados, quienes siguieron a Mu y a los otros cuando iban subiendo al templo de Athena y escucharon la historia de lo que había ocurrido.

-Señorita Athena, usted es la representación de la justicia en este mundo- dijo Aldebarán insistentemente- y usted sabe que esto no está bien. La chica no ha hecho nada malo, y ésta no es la manera de hacer las cosas-

Saori siguió dándoles la espalda a los caballeros. Después de unos segundos de silencio, una fuerte risa malvada surgió de ella.

-Estúpidos caballeros- dijo Saori, que parecía fuera de sí, encendiendo su cosmo agresivamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho- ¿no se dan cuenta de que yo soy Athena, y tienen que obedecerme en todo? Está en su código-

-¿Qué dice?- exclamó Shion.

-Tienen que obedecerme en todo, caballeros- repitió Saori.

Los caballeros se miraron entre sí.

-Algo malo le pasó a nuestra diosa- exclamó Saga en voz alta, visiblemente preocupado- esa actitud no es normal de la señorita Athena-

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esto, el cuerpo de Saori se balanceó hacia delante, hasta caer desmayada, siendo atajada por Shura antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-¡Athena!- exclamaron varios de los caballeros, rodeando a Shura y a la diosa.

-Shura…. Shion- dijo Saori débilmente. Shion se apresuró a su lado- ¿qué está pasando?¿dónde… donde esta Lydia?-

Los presentes volvieron a sentir el cosmo de Athena como estaban acostumbrados a sentirlo: calmado, benigno. De un segundo a otro, la actitud y el cosmo de Saori habían cambiado radicalmente. Y parecía que no recordaba la orden que ella misma había dado.

Mientras los otros caballeros intentaban averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido con Saori, Mu cayó de rodillas, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Todo se volvió negro, y su mente se transportó a otro lugar y a otro tiempo.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia, año 212 B.C._

 _Agatha apareció en la playa en Atenas, aún aferrada al brazo de Kallias. La tranquilidad de la misma le recordó sus días pasados en el puerto de Siracusa, antes del regreso del sabio Arquímedes, y antes de la invasión romana. Derramó algunas lágrimas, en honor a los soldados muertos en el Siracusia, pero sabía que habían dado su vida para proteger el gran invento del sabio, y evitar que cayera en manos romanas. Sabía que su destino no iba a ser distinto al de ellos._

 _-Vamos, Agatha- dijo Kallias, mostrándole el camino- el Santuario de Athena está desierto, los caballeros están luchando contra Hades en el Inframundo. Es nuestra única oportunidad-_

 _Agatha se dejó guiar por Kallias en Atenas. No parecía diferente a su bella Siracusa. Cuando llegaron al templo de Athena, Agatha decidió colocar su tesoro debajo del gran reloj de fuego del Santuario. Con un movimiento de su mano Kallias talló un arco en la pared, y perforó la roca para crear una pequeña cámara._

 _-Todo está conforme a los deseos de mi maestro- dijo Agatha- solo falta una cosa más…-_

 _La joven se descubrió el brazo derecho, descubriendo el tatuaje que había mostrado al capitán del barco. El tatuaje brilló, y de él salió un esfera dentro de un cilindro. Agatha lo tomó y, tras verificar que el tatuaje se había borrado, guardó el cilindro dentro del cofre, y el cofre dentro de la cámara que Kallias había tallado con sus poderes. Una vez que terminaron, Kallias selló la entrada, y ambos regresaron a la playa de Atenas._

 _-Está hecho, Agatha- dijo Kallias. Ella sacó dos pequeños viales, y le entregó uno a Kallias_

 _-Aún no- dijo Agatha, entregándole el vial- sabes cuales son nuestras últimas instrucciones…-_

 _Kallias asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _-No llores, Kallias- dijo Agatha, poniendo su mano en el hombro del soldado- la esfera de Arquímedes solo será encontrada por una joven huérfana, nacida en el día que no existe, y al abrir el cofre, el tatuaje de la esfera marcará su piel como hasta hoy marcó la mía. Y cuando el tiempo sea correcto, se la entregará a Athena. Y ahora- dijo, abriendo su propio vial, y bebiéndolo hasta el fondo- cicuta, mata mi cuerpo y mi mente, para que el secreto de mi maestro muera conmigo…-_

 _-Agatha…- murmuró Kallias._

 _-No llores, Kallias- repitió Agatha, tendiéndose en el suelo con una sonrisa benévola- sabes bien que la muerte no es el fin. Nos volveremos a ver, del otro lado del río Estigia-_

 _-Es una promesa…- dijo Kallias, abriendo el otro vial de cicuta y bebiéndolo también, tendiéndose en el suelo junto a ella y tomando su mano. Pronto, los dos quedaron muertos en la playa, tomados de la mano._

 _-Protégela, por favor- Mu escuchó al final la voz de Agatha- ellos no deben obtenerla. No la dejes caer en manos equivocadas-_

x-x-x

 _Tiempo presente_

 _Templo de Athena_

Mu abrió los ojos. Se quedó helado de nuevo. El vínculo. Por fin, también él había visto el final de la historia, y había entendido como Lydia había encontrado la ubicación exacta del manuscrito con tanta facilidad. Pero el terrible fin de la joven de Siracusa no fue lo que lo dejó helado. Había visto el tatuaje en el brazo derecho de Lydia, antes, cuando estaban en la prisión con ella. Mu ya sabía donde estaba la esfera de Arquímedes.

-¿Mu?¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aioria, agitándolo levemente. Mu se encontró de rodillas en el suelo, con Aioria tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara.

-Ya se donde está la esfera de Arquímedes- dijo Mu, casi sin aliento- ya sé donde está escondida. Está en el antebrazo derecho de Lydia…-

Los caballeros se volvieron a Saori.

-Hay que liberar a Lydia…de inmediato- dijo ésta, con un aspecto cansado y tembloroso, como si acabara de despertar de una terrible pesadilla- hay que protegerla a como dé lugar… antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Cicuta: un tipo de veneno utilizado en la antigua Grecia. Sócrates fue condenado a morir bebiendo la cicuta.

Esfera dentro de un cilindro: Arquímedes demostró que el volumen de una esfera ocupaba 2/3 partes del volumen de un cilindro de la misma circunferencia. Por eso, él pidió que en su tumba pusieran ese símbolo, y sus deseos se cumplieron.

¡Hola a todos! Lamento dejarlos en suspenso. Las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles, ya lo saben. Espero que les esté gustando como va esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	10. X La Traición

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

X: LA TRAICIÓN

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Lydia se encontraba aún en el suelo de la celda, de rodillas junto a los barrotes, con su cabeza apoyada en uno de ellos. Silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Acababa de encontrar a sus hermanos! A su verdadera familia. Por fin, después de muchos años y preguntas sin responder, ya sabía como había llegado a la familia de lord Castlehaven, y que había pasado con su verdadera familia.

¡Había sido tan increíble al principio! Pero incluso ella no podía negar que Aioros y Aioria tenían razón. ¡Cómo tenía ganas de abrazarlos! Malditos barrotes y maldita celda.

Lydia se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de su mano, pensando que pronto Mu y sus hermanos volverían de los Doce Templos y la liberarían de esa horrible prisión. Sabía que Saori era una persona muy necia, pero sabía que podían hacerla entrar en razón.

Mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó un ruido en el suelo, como si alguien estuviera excavando debajo de ella, junto bajo la roca donde ella tenía sus pies. Dio un par de pasos atrás, hasta quedó con la espalda pegada en la pared.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntó en voz baja, mientras veía que la piedra donde previamente había estado de pie comenzó a moverse lentamente. Buscó con la mirada algo en el suelo de la celda para usar para defenderse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía.

Pronto obtuvo la respuesta. Una de las piedras en el centro de la celda fue levantada, y debajo de ella quedó un hueco, en el que quedó apareció un niño pelirrojo, con traviesos ojos azules, que la miraba aliviando y sonriente.

-Menos mal que está bien, señorita Lydia…- dijo el niño, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Te… te conozco?- preguntó ella, manteniéndose sin separar su espalda de la pared.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo el niño, brincando del hueco en el suelo hacia la celda, con una amplia sonrisa traviesa- me llamo Kiki, soy el aprendiz del caballero de Aries, Mu. Mucho gusto, señorita-

-Igualmente, Kiki- repitió ella, mirándolo extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Porque…?-

Kiki miró la piedra que él había quitado, y se echó a reír.

-Escuché a mi maestro y a. señor Aioros hablando con el señor Death Mask- explicó Kiki- ellos dijeron que irían a hablar con la señorita Athena porque querían liberarla, así que yo me adelanté y lo hice por ellos. Supongo que no tendrá ninguna queja al respecto, ¿o sí?-

Lydia sonrió.

-Gracias, Kiki- dijo ella.

-Entonces sígame, por aquí, señorita Lydia- dijo Kiki, introduciéndose en el hueco, el cual era un túnel subterráneo debajo de la prisión. Lydia siguió al pequeño entre los túneles debajo de la prisión, hasta que por fin quedó libre de aquel horrible edificio, justo en la frontera del Santuario.

-¿Esta es la salida del Santuario?- preguntó Lydia, saliendo del túnel y sacudiéndose la ropa, al ver una estatua marcando los límites.

-Una de las salidas, señorita- dijo Kiki, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por sacarme de ahí, Kiki- dijo Lydia. Se volvió a ver su mano derecha, acomodándose la manga de su suéter sobre el antebrazo, para cubrir el tatuaje que había obtenido en la cámara de Arquímedes.

-Ya es libre, señorita- dijo Kiki, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-No, no me puedo ir así- dijo Lydia, mirando la tela de su suéter sobre su antebrazo- no ahora que he encontrado a mis hermanos, a Aioros y Aioria. Y no cuando Mu…- se detuvo, tragó saliva y suspiró- no, te lo agradezco, Kiki, pero creo que debería tragarme mi orgullo y entregarle esto a Saori. Ella tiene razón, no debería quedarme con esto, es muy peligroso, y ella lo puede proteger-

Kiki le sonrió, y Lydia también sonrió. El pequeño aprendiz de Ares estiró un brazo hacia el interior del Santuario, para acompañarla dentro, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-Saori te encerró, y te trató de robar la gloria de tu descubrimiento- dijo una voz masculina, conocida para Lydia, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa- ¿y aún así quieres entregárselo-

Lydia sintió un hueco en el estómago, y miró a su alrededor. Miró a Kiki, que se puso tenso, en guardia, al escucharla también.

-¿Quién está aquí, Kiki?- dijo la chica en voz baja, y después alzó la voz- ¿quién anda ahí?-

La respuesta a su pregunta no le iba a gustar ni un poco. Justo cruzando la línea de la frontera del Santuario, a escasos metros de ella, se encontraba su némesis de toda la vida: Henry Northumberland, su molesto pretendiente de Inglaterra, estaba ahí frente a ella, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Henry?- dijo ella, incrédula. Lydia sabía muy bien que Henry tenía prohibido entrar al Santuario sin premiso. Dio un paso atrás: había visto que Henry tenía una pistola ceñida a la cintura. Con un movimiento rápido, empujó a Kiki para que quedara atrás de ella.

Apenas hubo pronunciado hecho esto, Henry sonrió, y señaló un auto color plateado que se estaba estacionando justo detrás de él. El auto estaba blindado, y tenía los vidrios polarizados, por lo que Lydia no pudo ver a sus ocupantes, pero ya sospechaba que Emmanuele estaba ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Henry?- dijo Lydia entre diente- sabes bien que Athena y los caballeros les prohibieron venir. Váyanse de una vez antes de que se den cuenta y me metan en problemas-

El golpe de la puerta del auto cerrándose la hizo volver la mirada. Emmanuelle Bellini había salido también del auto, y los dos recién llegados sonrieron maléficamente, provocando que Lydia diera otro paso atrás, empujando a Kiki también.

-Venimos por ti, querida Lydia- dijo Henry, con un tono de falsa preocupación que era casi sarcástico- tu padre está muy preocupado por la situación. Esos caballeros son unos desvergonzados, ¿no es así?-

Lydia lo miró sospechosamente, mientras que Henry señalaba sus ropas sucias, y se volvió a la torre donde hacía unos momentos había estado encerrada. Lydia se tomó la muñeca derecha y volvió a tirar de su manga para ocultar su marca. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre estos dos.

-Estoy muy bien, como pueden ver- dijo Lydia, ignorando lo que había dicho Henry- ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que…-

-Saori te robó tu manuscrito tan pronto como, y usó a sus caballeros para encerrarte en la prisión del Santuario… que terrible, ¿no?- dijo Henry, poniendo su mano sobre el mango de la pistola que tenía en la cintura, con una sonrisa amenazante. Lydia tragó saliva- creí que habías dicho que los caballeros eran "tan amables", que pena- añadió maliciosamente, usando las mismas palabras que Lydia había usado cuando defendió a Mu de él.

Kiki, que no estaba a gusto detrás de ella, le iba a responder, pero la chica lo detuvo con una mano, y miró enfadada a Henry.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Lydia, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente- ¿acaso ustedes dos me han estado espiando?-

Henry iba a responder, pero Emmanuele habló primero.

-Ya basta de charlas, Lydia. Tu padre está enterado de lo que pasó aquí, te ordena que vengas con nosotros inmediatamente- dijo Emmanuele en un tono fastidiado, poniendo su mano en su cintura. Lydia se dio cuenta que él también tenía una pistola ceñida al cinturón- vamos, sube al auto. No tenemos tiempo que perder-

Lydia miró hacia el Santuario.

-No… no puedo- dijo Lydia, casi sin aliento- primero hay algo que tengo que hacer-

Cuando dijo esto, Henry se echó a reír.

-¿Acaso te creíste esa tontería de que esos dos caballeros dorados son tus hermanos perdidos?- dijo Henry, y se volvió a Emmanuele- ¿puedes creer algo tan ridículo?-

Kiki, quien no sabía ese detalle, miró a Lydia sorprendido. ¿Se referían a Aioros y Aioria? ¡Por supuesto! El pequeño aprendiz de Aries dio un paso adelanta, colocándose junto a la chica. Lydia, por su parte, no se dejó afectar por sus palabras. Conocía muy bien sus sentimientos: a ella no le quedaba ninguna duda de que era verdad.

-Parece que sí se la creyó- dijo Emmanuele en un tono burlón, con su mano en su cintura, muy cerca de la pistola.

-Y aunque esa tontería fuera cierta- continuó Henry- ellos están bajo las órdenes de Athena, y Athena es la Saori Kido, que te quitó tu descubrimiento y que te encerró. No tienes otra opción sino irte a donde los caballeros de Athena no te puedan encontrar-

Lydia miró nuevamente atrás, hacia el Santuario. Recordó la sonrisa de Mu, y sonrió también. Y sabía que no podía irse. No ahora que había encontrado a sus hermanos. Se miró la muñeca, cubierta por su suéter. Sabía que tenía que entregar eso a Saori, para que lo mantuviera a salvo en el Santuario. Sabía que, a pesar de que su método no era el mejor, la intención de Saori era proteger a la humanidad.

-Primero hay algo que tengo que hacer- repitió Lydia por fin, dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar de regreso a las Doce Casas, seguida de Kiki.

-Oh, no, no lo harás…- Lydia escuchó la voz de Henry detrás de ella.

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Santuario_

Mu se apresuró a regresar a la prisión, seguido de Aioros y Aioria. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que algo malo había pasado. Una vez que salieron de los Doce Templos, Mu los teletransportó nuevamente a las celdas más altas, donde habían visto a Lydia la última vez.

Una sorpresa los esperaba: La celda estaba vacía, excepto por una enorme roca que había sido removida del suelo. Mu se acercó a los barrotes, y vio un gran agujero formado en el centro de la misma. No había rastro de Lydia o de nadie más.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Mu?- preguntó Aioria, viendo aquello- ¿dónde está Lydia?-

El caballero de Aries entendió que había sucedido. Entrecerró los ojos. Sabía muy bien quien era la única persona que conocía los túneles debajo de la prisión.

-Kiki…- dijo Mu entre dientes, y desapareció teletransportándose.

-Oye, Mu, espera…- dijo Aioria, en vano, pues Mu ya se había transportado a otro sitio. Se volvió a Aioros- ¿a dónde se dirigen estos túneles?-

-Supongo que a la base de la prisión, que está cerca de la salida oeste del Santuario- dijo Aioros, dándole la espalda para comenzar a bajar las escaleras- ahí es a donde se dirige Mu, vamos…-

Los dos hermanos se apresuraron a bajar, intentando alcanzar a Mu en la salida de la prisión. Ambos rogaban en silencio a los dioses para que ningún daño llegara a su hermana, ahora que la habían encontrado después de tantos años.

x-x-x

 _Límite oeste del Santuario, junto a la prisión_

Mu apareció junto a la estatua que estaba a un lado de la salida oeste del Santuario. Todo parecía tranquilo, excepto por una pequeña área de pasto manchado de sangre. Mu la tocó, seguro de que la persona a quien pertenecía acababa de estar ahí. Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Un débil cosmos, el cual reconoció enseguida.

-¡Kiki!- exclamó el santo de Aries, y se apresuró a correr al lado de su estudiante, quien estaba tumbado entre la hierba detrás de una enorme roca. Tenía una fea herida sangrante en la parte posterior de la cabeza, algunos de sus cabellos estaban manchados con sangre seca.

-Lo… lo siento, maestro Mu- dijo Kiki con debilidad, haciendo un gesto de dolor y cerrando los ojos- yo no pude detenerlos, le fallé-

-Dime que sucedió, Kiki- dijo Mu con un tono impaciente, haciendo que su alumno levantara la vista hacia él- dime dónde está Lydia-

-Yo la liberé del calabozo, maestro- dijo Kiki, bajando la mirada, pues se sentía culpable- porque los escuché, a usted y a Aioros, hablando con Death Mask de que querían dejarla libre. Por eso vine y la ayudé a salir por los túneles. Pero cuando salimos, ellos nos estaban esperando. La señorita Lydia trató de regresar al interior del Santuario, pero ellos nos atacaron, y se la llevaron por la fuerza-

-¿Ellos?¿quienes son ellos?- preguntó el santo de Aries. Antes de que Kiki pudiera responder, fueron alcanzados por Aioria y Aioros, quienes llegaron corriendo y se detuvieron en seco al ver los rastros de sangre y los golpes en el cuerpo de Kiki.

-¿Qué sucede, Mu?- preguntó Aioria- ¿dónde está Lydia?-

Aioros no dijo nada, solo miró lo que había pasado y comprendió. Puso su mano en el hombro de Aioria, y le lanzó una mirada para que guardara silencio.

-Kiki, responde- lo apremió Mu, en un tono firme, ignorando a los recién llegados por un momento- ¿quienes eran ellos?-

-Dos de los socios de la señorita Athena, que venían en un auto gris- dijo Kiki, mirando a su maestro a los ojos- un italiano, y un inglés-

-¿Henry?- preguntó Mu, apretando su mano empuñada, y Kiki asintió al reconocer el nombre de uno de los intrusos.

-Ambos me atacaron, creo que me golpearon con el mango de una pistola. Subieron a Lydia al auto y se fueron con ella- continuó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Mu?- dijo Aioria nuevamente- ¿qué significa esto?¿Dónde está Lydia?-

Mu asintió. Tomó a Kiki en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Vio que Milo, Death Mask y Afrodita también habían llegado poco después que Aioros y Aioria, enviados por el Patriarca por si eran requeridos. Mu miró a los presentes, y se volvió a Aioria para contestar su pregunta.

-Significa que Lydia está en peligro, y que tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Mu. Se volvió al santo de Cáncer, y puso a Kiki en sus brazos- Death Mask, por favor, llévate a Kiki a las Doce Casas, y pide a Aldebarán que lo ayude. Los demás- añadió, estirando los brazos- aférrense bien a mí. Tenemos un vuelo que detener-

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena._

Shion y Dohko se habían quedado atrás, atendiendo a Saori, quien se había desmayado después de declarar que había que liberar a Lydia. El Patriarca la había levantado en brazos, y la trasladó a su habitación, donde la acomodó en su cama.

-¿Qué crees que sucedió?- le preguntó Dohko, mientras miraba a Shion.

-No lo sé, Dohko- dijo Shion, acomodando a Saori y asegurándose de que estuviera bien- pareciera como si un ser maligno se apoderara del cuerpo de Athena por un momento-

-Creo que eso no fue lo que pasó- los interrumpió Shaka, quien estaba de pie junto a ellos mientras atendían a Saori. Shion y Dohko se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban verlo ahí con ellos- creo que ya sé que fue lo que pasó. He escuchado hablar de eso en India. Hay un veneno, el veneno de Sushruta, que tiene propiedades que coinciden con lo que pasó-

-¿De que hablas, Shaka?- preguntó Shion.

-Sushruta describió hace muchos siglos el uso de un tipo especial de veneno- dijo Shaka- el cual permite a una persona controlar las acciones de otra que bebe el veneno. Así funciona: alguien te lo da de beber, y planta en tu mente una idea. La idea se queda en el subconsciente hasta que el veneno se activa, y controla las acciones de la persona envenenada por un par de horas. Eso debió haber sido-

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Dohko- ¿cómo pudo llegar a pasar eso? Se supone que todas las comidas que recibe Athena son probadas antes, para evitar el envenenamiento-

-El vino- dijo Shion, y Dohko lo miró extrañado- Death Mask reportó que, cuando Athena bajó a la ciudad a hablar con uno de sus socios, había tomado solamente un par de sorbos de vino-

Miraron a Shaka, y éste asintió.

-Eso debe ser. Athena se recuperará. Debe estar agotada por intentar resistirse a los efectos del veneno- dijo Shaka, mirando hacia la ciudad- solo recemos por que el poder que tiene Lydia, la esfera de Arquímedes, no haya caído en manos equivocadas…-

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto de Atenas_

Lydia fue llevada del Santuario contra su voluntad, y conducida al hangar del aeropuerto donde había llegado a Atenas unos días antes. Estaba horrorizada, no podía creer lo que había visto. Henry y Emmanuele habían atacado al niño que la había ayudado a escapar, golpeándolo con la pistola y dejándolo herido, y la habían forzado a subir al auto. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En el hangar privado del aeropuerto de Atenas la estaba esperando una persona conocida. El hombre los esperaba con los brazos cruzados, frente al túnel que lo llevaría al avión. Su padre. Le pareció extraño que, esta vez, no tenía su expresión seria de siempre. Mostraba una sonrisa, pero una puramente malvada, que nunca en su vida había visto. La chica se detuvo en seco al verlo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, pero sus captores la obligaron a acercarse.

-Buenas noches, querida Lydia- dijo el hombre, quien a pesar de su sonrisa torcida, seguía pareciendo muy serio y peligroso- me da gusto que estés a salvo, y que los santos no te hayan lastimado-

Ella frunció el entrecejo, y se soltó de los hombres con un movimiento rápido. Éstos dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Tú eres quien ha provocado todo esto?- dijo Lydia, enfurecida, sin poder creer que su padre adoptivo estuviera detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido- ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?-

-Por supuesto que fui yo, querida, con ayuda de Henry y de Emmanuele- dijo lord Castlehaven, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- sabes lo que quiero de ti, ¿no es así? Quiero la esfera de Arquímedes-

-Tus secuaces hirieron a un niño, ¿te diste cuenta?- dijo Lydia, ignorando la exigencia de su padre y de nuevo estirando la manga de su suéter para cubrir su antebrazo- te desconozco, padre. ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por esa esfera?-

Como respuesta, lord Castlehaven rió, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Lydia.

-¿Acaso creías que Saori Kido tendría las agallas para quitarte tu manuscrito y encerrarte?- dijo su padre- no, querida. Yo sabía que obtendrías la esfera de Arquímedes, y sabría que tenía que alejarte de los caballeros para poderla obtener de ti. Así que manipulé a Saori con un veneno de la India para hacerla quitarte tu manuscrito y encerrarte, y así provocar que regreses a mí con la esfera-

-¿Tú… manipulaste a Saori?- preguntó Lydia- ¿pero cómo…?-

-Yo me encargué de darle el veneno para que fuera más sencillo- dijo Emmanuele- y puse el pensamiento de quitarte el manuscrito en su mente-

-Todo fue parte del plan, niña tonta- dijo su padre, exasperado, como explicándole a un niño pequeño- llevo catorce años fraguando este plan para obtener la esfera de Arquímedes, desde que te recogí en ese mugriento orfanato a las afueras de Atenas-

Lydia apretó su brazo derecho contra su cuerpo. Si bien lord Castlehaven nunca había sido un padre cariñoso, tampoco había demostrado ser una persona malvada. Y le asustaba lo que había dicho: si había estado de acuerdo en que sus secuaces lastimaran a un niño o envenenaran a Saori, ¿qué harían con ella?

-Es inútil resistirte a mi voluntad, Lydia- dijo lord Castlehaven, extendiendo la mano hacia ella- será mejor que dejes de causar problemas y que me entregues la esfera, como la hija obediente que debes ser-

-Yo no soy tu hija- dijo Lydia en tono desafiante. El hombre se echó a reír.

-No me digas, ya sé que eres hermana de esos dos caballeros dorados…vaya coincidencia… ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?- dijo lord Castlehaven echándose a reír- pero eso no importa. Es la esfera lo que quiero. ¿Sabes acaso porqué decidí adoptarte a ti, una sucia huérfana de Atenas?-

La chica tembló, anta las risas de los otros dos hombres.

-Solo te adopté como parte del plan para obtener la esfera de Arquímedes- continuó el hombre- tenías que ser tú: yo sabía que tú encontrarías la esfera y eventualmente me la entregarías Llevo catorce años tratando de obtener esa esfera… y una pobre niña tonta como tú no me lo va a impedir-

Lydia dio un paso atrás, pero se topó con la espalda contra la pared.

-No podías saber que yo la iba a encontrar- dijo Lydia, asustada- estás mintiendo-

-Yo conozco la profecía de la siracusana, Lydia- dijo lord Castlehaven, y comenzó a recitar la profecía que Lydia había escuchado tantas veces en sus sueños, de labios de Agatha, antes de su suicidio- " _La esfera de Arqu_ _í_ _medes solo ser_ _á_ _encontrada por una joven huérfana, nacida en el d_ _í_ _a que no existe, y al abrir el cofre, el tatuaje de la esfera marcar_ _á_ _su piel como hasta hoy marc_ _ó la mía_ _."-_

-Tonterías- dijo Lydia- eso no significa que…-

-Tú naciste un veintinueve de febrero, que es un día que solo existe una vez cada cuatro años- la interrumpió el hombre, sonriéndolo malévolamente- busqué por todo el mundo niñas huérfanas que hubieran nacido en esa fecha. Hasta que te encontré. Y ahora tú cumpliste la segunda parte de la profecía. Abriste el cofre, y ese tatuaje marcó tu piel… no hay ninguna duda de que tú tienes lo que quiero-

Lord Castlehaven se acercó a ella sin que pudiera evitarlo, estiró su mano, y tomó la muñeca derecha de Lydia y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor por la brusquedad del movimiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima?- dijo una voz. Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la entrada del hangar. Ahí se encontraban los cinco caballeros dorados. El que había hablado era Mu.

-Mira, Lydia, llegaron los caballeros de Athena a defenderte- dijo Henry en tono burlón, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a levantar la mirada.

-No vienen a defenderla, Henry- dijo a su vez Bellini- vienen porque Athena quiere su descubrimiento también-

-Se arrepentirán de haberla siquiera tocado, malditos- dijo Aioria furioso, encendiendo su cosmo de manera amenazante- quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana-

Aioros, junto a él, no dijo nada, pero estaba igual de enfurecido que su hermano menor, y su cosmo estaba encendido tan amenazadoramente como el de su hermano.

-Vaya, creo que ellos serán los primeros en sentir el poder de la esfera de Arquímedes, ¿no crees, hija?- dijo lord Castlehaven, sin dejar de sonreír, volviéndose a Lydia.

Lydia sabía lo que hacía la esfera. Podía contener incluso el poder de los dioses. Podría robar a los caballeros de sus cosmos, dejándolos indefensos para pelear… y los otros ya habían demostrado de que eran capaces. Tenían armas, y no dudarían en usarlas contra ellos una vez que no pudieran defenderse.

-No, no lo hagas…- dijo Lydia, intentando zafarse, pero lo cierto es que no podía liberarse de las manos de aquel hombre y, desesperada, se volvió hacia los recién llegados, con sus ojos llenos de miedo- ¡corran!-

-Comenzaremos con uno de tus supuestos hermanos, ¿te parece?- dijo lord Castlehaven, ignorando a Lydia y rompiendo la manga de su suéter a la altura del antebrazo, descubriendo el tatuaje que tenía- dile adiós para siempre a tu cosmo, santo de Athena…-

Lord Castlehaven apuntó el brazo de Lydia hacia Aioria, y ésta dejó escapar un grito de desesperación, rogando que su hermano se quitara del camino. Un rayo de luz violeta surgió del tatuaje de Lydia directamente hacia Aioria, viajando a todos velocidad hacia él antes de que el caballero de Leo pudiera reaccionar. En el último momento, Milo se interpuso en el camino del rayo, y éste lo golpeó de lleno. El caballero de Escorpión dejó escapar un grito, y fue expulsado hacia atrás, llevándose a Aioria consigo.

-¡Milo!- exclamó Aioria, deteniendo la caída del santo de Escorpión- Milo, ¿estás bien?-

-Pon más atención en lo que haces, _cachorro_ \- le dijo Milo a su amigo, apretando los dientes de dolor- ya sé que esa chica es tu hermana, pero no tienes que perder la cabeza en la batalla-

Aioria asintió, pero Milo no sonrió tras decir esas palabras.

Lo que sucedió a continuación los sorprendió a todos. La armadura de Escorpión se fue desprendiendo del cuerpo de Milo, hasta que abandonó a su dueño por completo y se volvió a armar. Después de eso, regresó al Santuario con un brillo dorado. Milo cayó de rodillas, haciendo una visible mueca de dolor.

-¡Milo!- dijo Aioria, mientras que Milo seguía intentando ponerse de pie, sin éxito, y el santo de Leo se volvió al lord, quien los miraba riendo. Lydia respiraba agitadamente, como si lo que acababa de pasar le hubiera hecho gastar mucha energía- ¿qué le hiciste?-

-Yo no hice absolutamente nada, caballero de Athena- dijo lord Castlehaven, acentuando su sonrisa maléfica- fue la esfera de Arquímedes en en brazo de Lydia. Ahora contiene todo el poder del santo de Escorpión. Esto es muy interesante, ¿no lo creen?-

-Maldito…- dijo Aioria entre dientes, volviendo a encender su cosmo. El santo de Leo había decidido que esos tres hombres no saldrían ilesos ese día.

-No me digas que tú quieres ser el siguiente- dijo el hombre, aún deteniendo a la chica con relativa facilidad, a pesar de que ella seguía forcejeando con él para soltarse- después de que tu amigo se sacrificó por ti…-

-No…- dijo Lydia, aún intentando resistirse, aunque en vano. El hombre tiraba de ella con tanta facilidad como si fuera una muñeca de trapo- por favor, detente, no los lastimes-

-Mira bien, Lydia, para que veas como tus dos hermanos perderán sus poderes por tu propia mano- dijo Henry con una sonrisa malvada.

-Mientras que estés consciente, podemos usar el poder de la esfera para nuestra conveniencia- dijo Emmanuele.

-Maldición…- dijo Mu, apretando los dientes. A ese paso, no podrían rescatar a Lydia, y se quedarían todos sin sus poderes. Pensó en teletransportarse e intentar rescatar a la chica, pero lord Castlehaven la tenía bien sujeta, y los otros dos hombres tenían sus armas apuntando a ella todo el tiempo. Un movimiento equivocado, y podían lastimarla seriamente, o peor.

-No, Mu, espera- dijo Afrodita de pronto, bloqueándole el paso con su brazo, después de analizar la situación unos momentos- si no estoy muy equivocado, ya entendí que se puede hacer. Tengo una idea…-

-Espero que no involucre perder tus poderes, Afro- dijo Aioros con tono de preocupación.

-Yo también…- dijo Afrodita, sonriendo, fingiendo estar muy confiado, aunque se notaba que estaba muy nervioso. Tragó saliva, tomó una rosa roja en su mano derecha y se la puso en la boca- realmente espero que funcione-

-¿Afro?¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa…?- comenzó a decir Mu, pero Afrodita ya se había lanzado hacia lord Castlehaven- ¡Afrodita!-

-¡Afrodita, no!- exclamó Lydia, viendo el intento del santo de Piscis, que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella, mientras su padre reía maléficamente.

-Tonto, ¿no acabas de ver lo que pasó con tu compañero?- dijo lord Castlehaven. Nuevamente, apuntó el brazo de la chica contra él, y el rayo violeta volvió a surgir del tatuaje de Lydia y le dio de lleno a Afrodita, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo, boca abajo, a los pies de la chica. La armadura de Piscis lo abandonó casi de inmediato y, tal como lo había hecho la armadura de Escorpión, volvió al Santuario con un brillo dorado.

-Afrodita, ¿porqué?¿porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Lydia, queriendo inclinarse a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero su padre se lo impidió.

-De verdad lo siento muchísimo, Lydia, en serio- dijo Afrodita, levantando la cabeza e intentando levantar su tronco apoyándose en uno de sus brazos. Tomó la rosa roja de su boca con la otra mano, jadeando y apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor de haber perdido su cosmo- pero te aseguro que es por tu bien…dulces sueños-

El brazo de Afrodita cedió ante su peso, y el santo cayó al suelo, totalmente debilitado.

-¡Afrodita!- exclamó Aioria.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Mu, sin entender la razón por la que Afrodita se lanzó al ataque con esa desventaja- ¿porqué hiciste eso?-

-Tonto- dijo lord Castlehaven- sabías lo que te iba a pasar, y aún así te lanzaste de lleno hacia tu derrota, y perdiste tu cosmo por apostar tan alto-

-No del todo, yo gané esta partida- dijo el santo de Piscis con debilidad, levantando la mirada y sonriendo socarronamente a los enemigos- mira…-

Afrodita señaló a Lydia. Y fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que Afrodita había pretendido al lanzarse así. La rosa que el caballero de Piscis llevaba en su mano se clavó en el brazo de Lydia, y ésta había caído al suelo, desmayada por el veneno de la misma.

-¡No!- exclamó Henry, enfadado y pateando al santo de Piscis, que seguía en el suelo sin moverse, empujándolo hacia donde se encontraba el resto de los caballeros- ¿cómo te atreves? ¡la hizo perder la conciencia!-

-¿Afrodita la envenenó con una de sus rosas?- dijo Aioria, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, Lydia ya había sido víctima de sus rosas una vez- dijo Mu, entendiéndolo todo- esa rosa solo la hará dormir por un rato. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que no puedan usar su ataque contra nosotros-

-¡Maldito!- exclamó lord Castlehaven, levantando a la chica inconsciente del suelo e intentando patear también al débil Afrodita. Mu se teletransportó a su lado, lo tomó y volvió a teletransportarse, llevando a Afrodita lejos del enemigo, dejando a su compañero junto a Milo. Éste se había sentado recargando la espalda en una pared, un poco alejado del resto.

-Tu sacrificio no será en vano, Afrodita- dijo Mu, mientras lo dejaba junto al santo de Escorpión.

Afrodita sonrió débilmente y asintió. Lord Castlehaven estaba enfurecido. Con Lydia inconsciente, no podía activar la esfera de Arquímedes. Pero pronto se compuso y sacó un arma de su cinturón.

-Bien, no importa si no puedo usar la esfera ahora- dijo el hombre, apuntando el arma a la frente de la inconsciente chica- nos llevaremos a Lydia, y ustedes no intervendrán, si no quieren que le vuele la cabeza-

-Jamás lo permitiremos- dijo Aioros, dando un paso adelante, colocándose entre Mu y Aioria, quienes junto con él encendieron sus cosmos de manera amenazante- ya perdimos a nuestra hermana una vez. No podemos permitirnos perderla de nuevo…-

Aioria asintió con firmeza, empuñando sus manos. Él y Aioros sabían que, después de que estos hombres se habían metido con su hermana, ninguno de ellos saldría con sus huesos intactos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Lamento dejarlos así en suspenso, pero tenía que detenerme ahí. Ojalá no tenga que recurrir al búnker anti-tomatazos. Un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. XI El Regreso

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

XI: EL REGRESO

 _Villa de Athena_

En el Santuario, para sorpresa de todos los santos que habían subido al templo del Patriarca, vieron regresar la armadura de Piscis y la de Escorpión a sus respectivas casas. Shion, Dohko y Shaka, quienes se encontraban en la villa de Athena cuidando de Saori, miraron el fenómeno atónitos.

-¿Porqué han regresado las armaduras de Escorpión y Piscis a sus templos?- preguntó Dohko, alarmado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿eso significa que los vencieron?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Shaka, sacudiendo la cabeza- se dice que el poder de la legendaria esfera de Arquímedes es contener el poder de los dioses. Creo que se trata de una manera de contener los cosmos. Debieron haberla usado contra Milo y Afrodita: los han robado de sus cosmos-

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Dohko, un tanto ansioso por la situación- ¿no deberíamos enviar a los santos de bronce a ayudarlos? O incluso a alguno de nosotros-

Shion se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, y se volvió a ver a Kiki, quien ya había sido atendido: solo fue un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se desmayara por un par de minutos, sin ninguna otra consecuencia. El pequeño pelirrojo escuchaba atento lo que decían los otros, sintiéndose culpable de la situación.

-Yo puedo ir a alertarlos- se ofreció Kiki al escuchar la pregunta del santo de Libra- y los puedo transportar a donde se encuentra mi maestro y los otros. Seiya y los chicos pueden…-

-No, no creo que sea prudente, maestro- dijo Shaka con tranquilidad, sacudiendo la cabeza- será mejor darles la oportunidad de que Mu y los otros de resolverlo-

-Espero que puedan ganar- dijo Shion, mirando preocupado hacia la ciudad- si no… no quiero ni pensarlo, si esa abominable arma cae en manos equivocadas-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Dohko, olvidando por un momento su preocupación y sonriendo- Aioros y Aioria no se permitirán perder, ahora que saben que se trata de su hermana. Tampoco Mu va a dejarla ir. No cuando una persona tan importante para ellos está en riesgo-

Shion lo miró, preguntándose a que se refería. Sabía que la chica era hermana de Aioros y Aioria, pero no podía entender que tenía que ver Mu en eso. Dohko sonrió y dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo. Vaya que el Patriarca no ponía mucha atención.

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto de Atenas_

Mu, Aioria y Aioros se prepararon para pelear, encendiendo sus cosmos. Henry y los otros sabían muy bien que eran simples humanos, y que no eran rivales para tres caballeros dorados, por más armas que tuvieran con ellos. Solo tenían una ventaja sobre los santos dorados.

-No podemos ganarles así- dijo Emmanuele, cruzándose de brazos- y no podemos usar a Lydia si está inconsciente-

Pero Henry sonrió maléficamente.

-Sí podemos…- dijo, alternadamente a Lydia y a los dos caballeros a quienes habían robado de su cosmo.

Mu y los hermanos, por su parte, se encontraban analizando lo que harían a continuación. Milo y Afrodita, quienes estaban sin su cosmo y sin sus poderes, se encontraban en una esquina, intentando recuperarse, aunque sintiéndose muy débiles. Milo se sentía un poco mejor, e intentaba ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la pared. Afrodita, por su parte, había sido golpeado varias veces, y se encontraba tirado en el suelo, deteniéndose uno de sus brazos.

-Maldición- decía Milo. Apretaba los dientes de dolor, pero no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer: sabía que Aioria tenía que repartir patadas por haberse metido con su hermana.

-Se siente… horrible…- dijo Afrodita, y Milo asintió: el vacío que sentían en su alma sin sus cosmos era incluso doloroso para ellos.

Había otro problema: ahora que habían perdido su cosmos, también su resistencia, y el enemigo tenía armas de fuego a su disposición.

Mu se encontraba creando una Cristal Wall, protegiendo a sus dos compañeros sin cosmo, en caso de que decidieran dispararles, y esperando una oportunidad para teletransportarse y retirar a Lydia de donde se encontraban sus enemigos. El problema era que ninguno de los tres le quitaba la vista de encima a Lydia, y lord Castlehaven no dejaba de apuntar su arma a su cabeza.

Aioros y Aioria, por su parte, estaban furiosos, con su cosmo encendido de manera agresiva. No era sorprendente del santo de Leo, pero Aioros, quien siempre había sido tan solemne y tranquilo, realmente tenía su cosmo encendido con la misma fiereza de su hermano menor.

-Ríndanse, ustedes tres- dijo Mu, sosteniendo con una mano la pared de cristal, y con la otra se encontraba listo para atacar- ni con todas sus armas pueden vencer a tres caballeros dorados-

-No que los vayamos a dejar con todos sus huesos intactos después de esto- dijo Aioria. Aioros asintió.

Sin embargo, Henry se echó a reír. Con un movimiento rápido, Henry se inclinó a donde se encontraba Lydia, que aún no despertaba, la tomó para obligarla a levantar la vista, y colocó un cuchillo a la altura de su garganta, aunado a las armas que apuntaban hacia ella.

-Atrás, caballeros de Athena- dijo Henry.

Los caballeros dorados inmediatamente se detuvieron.

-Vaya, saben que vas en serio, Henry- dijo Emmanuele en tono burlón.

-Déjala en paz, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo Aioria, con una expresión de que quería hacerlo mil pedazos.

-Tranquilo, caballero- dijo Henry, sin apartar el cuchillo y acariciando la mejilla de la chica con su mano libre- los tres, deténganse ahora mismo. Apaguen sus cosmos-

Los tres no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer y apagaron sus cosmos. Mu se alarmó, pues notó rápidamente terminaba el efecto de la rosa de Afrodita, y que Lydia comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Si los enemigos se daban cuenta de ello, todo estaría perdido.

-Bien, bien- dijo lord Castlehaven, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba alternadamente a Lydia y a los caballeros- esto es muy interesante. Parece que ésta chica es importante para ustedes, ¿no? Entonces creo que ya nos entendemos, caballeros-

-Ya podemos irnos, ¿no?- dijo Bellini, haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos sigan?- dijo lord Castlehaven, sacudiendo la cabeza- no, para nada. Vamos a terminar con ellos aquí. Quiero que los tres se arrodillen-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió Aioria. Los otros no se movieron.

-¿No lo escucharon?- dijo Henry a su vez, acercando aún más el cuchillo al cuello de Lydia, tanto que un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su piel- obedezcan de inmediato, caballeros de Athena, o ella es quien lo va a pagar-

Los tres caballeros dorados no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer, aunque los tres tenían idénticas expresiones de odio. Parecían desconocer el concepto de que hacer enfurecer a un santo dorado es un grave error, y un peligro para su integridad física.

Ls caballeros dorados se miraron entre ellos. No sabían que hacer. No podían permitir que les robaran sus cosmos: se llevarían el poderoso artefacto, junto con Lydia, y quien sabe que uso le darían. Pero tampoco podían dejar que la lastimaran: era demasiado importante para ellos.

Lord Castlehaven se volvió a ver a Lydia, y vio que ya había despertado.

-Vaya, despertaste justo a tiempo, querida Lydia- dijo el hombre, pasando a la chica hacia donde se encontraba Henry, para que éste la detuviera por los brazos- pon mucha atención: vas a ver cuando le robe sus poderes a estos tres, y después acabe con ellos…-

-No, no te atrevas, por favor- dijo Lydia, y se volvió a los caballeros- Mu… Aioria, atáquenlos, no vale la pena detenerse por mí. Aioros, por favor…-

-Calla, niña tonta- la cortó Emmanuele. Ella no se detuvo.

-No pueden dejarlos ganar, ¡no vale la pena!- dijo Lydia, nuevamente luchando por librarse- ¡Athena, tienen que proteger a Athena, no a mí!-

No obtuvo respuesta más que la risa de los tres malvados hombres. Los caballeros dorados no se movieron. Milo y Afrodita miraron la escena desde el extremo donde los había dejado Mu, apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué están esperando?- insistió Lydia- ¡deténgalos!-

-Lo lamento, caballeros, perdieron su oportunidad de ganar, por sentir compasión por Lydia- dijo lord Castlehaven, tomando la mano derecha de Lydia y apuntándola hacia ellos- despídanse de sus cosmos, caballeros de Athena…-

-Nooooo…-

Lydia gritó, y un rayo de luz salió de su mano, golpeando a los tres caballeros al mismo tiempo. Los tres sintieron su poder y su cosmo salir de su cuerpo. Las tres armaduras los abandonaron casi de inmediato. Mu y Aioria cayeron al suelo hacia delante. Aioros aún luchaba por mantenerse de rodillas, temblando por el esfuerzo.

-No, no, no…- repetía la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver- no puede estar pasando esto…-

Aioros intentó dar un paso adelante. Aioria ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada. Con un gesto brusco, Henry por fin soltó a Lydia, y ella, una vez libre, corrió al lado de Mu. Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas e intentó en vano ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Mu, ¿porqué…?- comenzó Lydia, sintiendo que comenzaban a humedecerse sus ojos.

-No podía dejar que te lastimara- dijo Mu, esforzándose por sonreír, abrazándola y débilmente atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- ni ellos tampoco…-

-Ahora nos podemos ir, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Emmanuele, cruzando los brazos, algo aburrido- así no nos podrán seguir-

-Antes de eso, quiero darle su merecido a estos caballeros entrometidos- dijo Henry, arrancando a Lydia de los brazos de Mu, para después empujarla hacia lord Castlehaven, quien la detuvo por los hombros con relativa facilidad.

-No, Henry, no los lastimes…- dijo Lydia, intentando quitarse de encima las manos de su padre adoptivo- por favor-

Henry se acercó a los tres caballeros recién atacados y sonrió maléficamente. Dio una patada a Aioria, que el santo de Leo no pudo evitar.

-Eres un cobarde- exclamó Milo entre dientes. Ya se había puesto de pie, pero se encontraba apoyando en una pared, apretando los puños furioso. No le hacía ninguna gracia que golpearan a su mejor amigo.

Henry se echó a reír, y con otra patada, empujó a Aioria de su camino. Después se volvió a Mu.

-Este es el que más me irrita de todos los tontos caballeros de Athena- dijo Henry, tomando a Mu por los cabellos y forzándolo a levantar la vista- espero que hayas entendido, estúpido caballero, ella es mía- y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndolo volver a caer al suelo.

-No me digas- dijo Aioros con dificultad, en un tono sarcástico, aún luchando por mantenerse de pie- seguramente no hay nada más romántico que secuestrar a una chica y herir a sus hermanos-

-No me explico como no la has conquistado ya- dijo Mu, recuperándose del golpe, con su sonrisa sarcástica, apoyando lo que Aioros había dicho.

Como era de esperarse, Henry se enfureció.

-Basta, ya solo acaba con ellos- dijo lord Castlehaven, jalando a Lydia hacia atrás, hacia la salida del hangar- vámonos, Lydia-

-No- dijo ella con firmeza- no iré con ustedes ¡Suéltenme!-

Lord Castlehaven la hizo darse la vuelta, y la tomó por el cuello.

-No te estoy preguntando, niña estúpida- dijo el hombre- ya me colmaste la paciencia. Vienes o te llevamos a rastras-

Aioros, al ver que el hombre estaba arrastrando a Lydia, se levantó de donde estaba y, con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó hacia ellos. De un empujón, hizo a un lado a lord Castlehaven, y se lanzó con sus brazos abiertos hacia Lydia. Aioros cayó al suelo con ella, como protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Emmanuele y Henry intentaron detener a Aioros, pero fueron atajados por Aioria y Mu, respectivamente, para evitar que se entrometieran, además de aprovechar para darles una paliza, aunque no pudieran usar sus cosmos.

-No te la vas a llevar, maldito- dijo Aioros entre dientes- no lo vamos a permitir-

-Aioros…- dijo ella en un susurro.

Aioros sonrió, a pesar de que se sentía muy débil.

-No puedo dejar que te lleve de nuestro lado, pequeña- le dijo Aioros en un susurro- Aioria y yo no lo vamos a permitir… no te volveremos a perder-

-Suéltala, estúpido caballero- dijo Henry, furioso por los golpes que le había dado Mu. El inglés se quitó a Mu de un golpe, y se acercó a Aioros, intentando hacer que el santo de Sagitario la soltara- tenemos que llevárnosla. ¡Suéltala!-

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Aioros.

Pero Emmanuele también se libró de Aioria, y se acercó a ayudar, separándolos con facilidad, dejando a Aioros en el suelo, completamente agotado.

-Mátenlos de una vez, chicos, si eso es lo que ellos quieren- dijo lord Castlehaven, deteniendo nuevamente a Lydia y obligándola a observarlos- mira bien, Lydia, como terminan tu amigo y tus hermanos. No te preocupes, tan pronto como te quite la esfera, a ti te espera un destino peor que el de ellos-

Emmanuele tomó a Aioros por el cuello y lo obligó a levantarse. Sacó su cuchillo, preparándose para darle el golpe fatal. Henry hizo lo mismo con Mu.

-¡Aioros!- gritó Lydia- ¡Mu!-

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Saga había subido al templo de Athena, junto con Kanon y Death Mask. Ambos estaban preocupados al ver las armaduras de los cinco caballeros que habían salido volver al Santuario sin sus respectivos dueños.

-Maestro, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Saga, visiblemente preocupado por la situación- las armaduras doradas volvieron al Santuario sin Mu y los otros. ¿Estarán en problemas?-

Shion no respondió. Miró hacia la ciudad con aprehensión. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Esa era señal de que los habían vencido?

-¿No deberíamos de ir inmediatamente a ayudarlos?- insistió el caballero de Géminis, con una expresión aprehensiva- ¿maestro?-

"Mu", pensó Shion "¿qué esta sucediendo? Vuelvan pronto".

Saga iba a insistir, pero guardó silencio al sentir algo extraño. Un cosmo había hecho explosión, justo donde estaban los otros santos. ¿A quién pertenecía?

x-x-x

 _Aeropuerto de Atenas_

Justo en el momento en que Henry y Emmanuele iban a dar el golpe fatal a Mu y a Aioros, una explosión rodeó el cuerpo de Lydia, obligando a su padre adoptivo a soltarla, mirando horrorizado el sitio de la chica se había rodeado de una gran cantidad de energía. Un brillo dorado apareció en donde se encontraba ella. Henry y Emmanuele soltaron a los caballeros y se volvieron muy sorprendidos la escena.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Henry, dando varios pasos hacia atrás- ¿qué está pasando?-

-¿Qué es ese brillo dorado?- dijo Emmanuele, haciendo lo mismo que Henry.

Mu se levantó con dificultad para mirar mejor. Aioros ya se había vuelto a poner de pie, aunque aún se sentía algo débil, y Aioria apenas pudo levantar la vista. En la esquina, Milo y Afrodita miraban la escena, atónitos.

-No puede ser- dijo Milo.

Todos ellos observaron la armadura de Piscis regresar del Santuario y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, cubrir a Lydia de la misma manera que cientos de veces la habían visto cubrir a Afrodita.

-¿Qué… que es esto?- dijo Lydia, mirándose con la armadura puesta- ¿qué está pasando?-

-¿Cómo la armadura de Piscis pudo…?- comenzó a preguntar Aioria.

-¿Lydia tiene la armadura de Piscis?- dijo Mu, mirándola sorprendido, y sonrió de pronto- por supuesto, Lydia es hermana de dos caballeros dorados, tiene el potencial para tener un cosmo igual de grande que el de sus hermanos-

-Vamos Lydia- dijo Afrodita, levantándose por fin y alzando su mano hacia ella, en señal de apoyo- dales su merecido-

-Tú puedes, Lydia- dijo Milo a su vez, sonriendo.

Lydia se miró sus manos, cubiertas por la armadura de oro. El brillo dorado que la rodeaba, ya lo había visto antes en los santos de Athena. Era su propio cosmo. Se volvió, y vio las sonrisas de sus hermanos. Miró a Mu, aún dudosa, y éste le sonrió también.

-Puedes hacerlo- le dijo Mu en un susurro, pero que ella pudo descifrar fácilmente- dales su merecido-

-Solo deja algo para nosotros- añadió Aioria.

La chica sonrió y se volvió a los enemigos.

-No puede ser posible- dijo Henry, horrorizado.

-Van a pagar por haberse metido conmigo- dijo la chica. Lydia gritó, apuntando sus manos hacia los enemigos. Una enorme ráfaga de rosas negras salieron disparadas hacia ellos. Después de unos segundos, quedaron todos cubiertos de heridas.

-Maldición- dijo lord Castlehaven, enfurecido, dando unos pasos atrás, rumbo a la salida de la terminal.

Una vez que los enemigos retrocedieron, Lydia se descubrió el brazo derecho. Con su cosmo aún encendido, cinco esferas de fuego morado salieron de su tatuaje, y volvieron a cada uno de los santos dorados, devolviéndoles así sus cosmos. Los santos dorados se levantaron con facilidad.

Al levantarse, Afrodita se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, y Milo se ajustó su chamarra negra. Ninguno de los dos creyó necesario intervenir. Dejarían que los hermanos les dieran su merecido.

Aioros y Aioria se acercaron a Lydia, uno de cada lado, y pusieron una mano en cada uno de sus hombros. Le sonrieron.

-Muy bien, hermanita- dijo Aioros con una enorme sonrisa- ahora déjanos ayudarte un poco…-

-Ya tenía ganar de hacerlos papilla- dijo Aioria.

Al ver que los santos encendían su cosmo, Henry y Emmanuele salieron huyendo, hacia el avión. Lord Castlehaven se quedó de pie, mirándolos de manera amenazante.

-No pueden quedarse con ella- dijo lord Castlehaven- Lydia es mía, yo pagué buen dinero para que me la entregaran en el orfanato. Y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca. Ustedes no pueden…-

Pero no acabó su frase. Aioros, Mu, Aioria y Lydia atacaron al mismo tiempo, destruyendo la terminal, el túnel e incluso parte del avión. Lord Castlehaven dejó escapar un grito espantoso, y desapareció, desintegrado por completo.

Una vez que sucedió esto, la joven sonrió y su cosmo se apagó. Su cuerpo se aflojó, y cayó hacia delante, donde Mu la detuvo en sus brazos.

-Lo lograste, Lydia- dijo Mu en un susurro, sonriéndole- lo hiciste muy bien-

-Lo siento, todos ustedes- dijo ella, sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del caballero de Aries- he causado demasiados problemas- añadió señalando el tatuaje en su brazo.

-¿Qué dices, pequeña?- dijo Aioros, sonriendo ampliamente y revolviéndole los cabellos- les diste su merecido, ¿no es así, Aioria?-

Aioria sonrió y asintió, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, Aioros- dijo Aioria orgullosamente- es nuestra hermana-

-Lamento interrumpir esta emotiva reunión- dijo Milo, con su sonrisa traviesa, mientras se acomodaba su chamarra negra para después cruzarse de brazos- pero nos esperan en el Santuario. Y deben estar muy preocupados-

-Eres un aguafiestas, Milo- dijo Afrodita, poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero supongo que tienes razón. Deberíamos regresar-

-Vámonos entonces- dijo Mu.

Cada uno puso su mano en los hombros de Mu, y pronto desaparecieron rumbo al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

-¿Porqué rayos tardaron tanto?- preguntó a gritos Aldebarán, quien con Kiki habían bajado al templo de Aries a esperarlos. Kiki parecía feliz, y Aldebarán abrazó a su mejor amigo, el caballero de Aries, aliviado.

-Basta, Aldebarán, por favor- dijo Mu, dándose cuenta que Lydia quedó atrapada en el abrazo. El caballero de Tauro lo soltó.

-¿Porqué ella está usando la armadura de Piscis de Afrodita?- preguntó Kiki.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Aioria, sonriendo.

-Debemos subir con el Patriarca- dijo Aldebarán- todos han estado muy preocupados-

Mu asintió, y todos subieron al templo de Athena. El Patriarca y los otros caballeros de Athena miraron a los recién llegados con alivio, ya que habían estado muy preocupados por no haber tenido noticias de ellos, y al ver las armaduras regresar al Santuario sin sus dueños.

-Mu, chicos- dijo Shion, a la vez sorprendido y aliviado de ver a los santos a salvo- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Los recién llegados relataron al Patriarca y a los otros todo lo sucedido, incluyendo el hecho de que, al final, la armadura de Piscis se hizo presente y ayudó a Lydia a vencer a los enemigos.

-¿Y Athena?- preguntó Milo, alarmado cuando Shion les comentó lo que había ocurrido- ¿está bien?¿qué sucedió con ella?-

-Aún no ha despertado- dijo Shion- Shaka esta con ella, y dice que estará mejor-

-Creo que debería entregarle la esfera, para evitar más problemas.- dijo Lydia. Shion asintió- creo que no hay otro remedio. Necesito hablar con Saori. A solas-

x-x-x

 _Villa de Athena_

Saori se despertó por fin, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Parecía como si tuviera resaca de lo más espantosa. Abrió los ojos, y vio que había alguien con ella. Parpadeó para aclarar su visión, e hizo una mueca: no se encontró ni a Shion ni a alguno de sus caballeros. Era Lydia y, para su sorpresa, llevaba puesta la armadura de Piscis.

-Hola, Saori- dijo Lydia con una amplia sonrisa, un poco sarcástica para su gusto- espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños-

-Tenías que ser tú, Lydia. Creo que sigo teniendo una pesadilla- dijo Saori sarcásticamente, cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos. Lydia se echó a reír.

-Tenía que hablar contigo. Iré al grano- dijo Lydia, dejando de reír e intentando que su voz no denotara nada de amargura- ya sé que yo no te agrado ni un poco. Y tú nunca me has agradado a mí. Pero de verdad lamento mucho lo que ocurrió entre nosotras. Sé que estabas pensando en el bien de la humanidad, que tienes que proteger como Athena, y fui muy egoísta al querer quedármelo, a pesar del riesgo. Lo lamento-

Saori la miró.

-Definitivamente estoy soñando, porque la verdadera Lydia no se disculparía conmigo jamás- dijo Saori, sonriendo, pero después cambió su expresión a una preocupada- yo también lo siento mucho, Lydia. No debí encerrarte, o tratarte como lo hice, lo siento no sé que…-

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Lydia, interrumpiéndola- Shion me explicó lo que pasó. Todo fue culpa de mi… de lord Castlehaven, de Henry y de Emmanuele. Ellos te engañaron, igual que a mí-

-¿Cómo es posible que estés usando esa armadura?- preguntó Saori, pasando su atención del complot que habían sufrido al hecho de que Lydia tenía la armadura de Piscis- solo un santo con un cosmo muy poderoso podría llamar una armadura de oro-

-Eso me pregunté yo también- dijo Lydia, encogiéndose de hombros- Mu dijo que tengo el potencial de tener ese cosmo, ya que mis dos hermanos mayores son tus caballeros dorados-

Lydia sonrió, y Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Quieres decir que… Aioros y Aioria son tus…?- preguntó Saori, y Lydia asintió.

-Y también, creo que debo entregarte esto- dijo Lydia, quitándose la armadura de su brazo. Después encendió levemente su cosmo, y una esfera salió de su muñeca y cayó en las manos de Saori.

-Sé que harás buen uso de ella- dijo Lydia, sonriendo- bueno, me voy. Creo que Afrodita querrá que le devuelva su armadura. Nuevamente, lamento mucho todos los problemas que he causado-

Saori sonrió y, al ver que Lydia se retiraba, la llamó.

-Oye, Lydia, espera- dijo Saori, y la otra chica se volvió- quédate-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lydia.

-Quédate en el Santuario- dijo Saori- aprende a usar tu cosmo. Eres hermana de dos de los caballeros mas poderosos del Santuario. Tú podrás ser igual de poderosa que ellos-

Lydia la miró, apenada.

-No podría…- dijo Lydia.

-No me digas que tienes a que volver a Londres- dijo Saori en tono sarcástico, y Lydia hizo una mueca- vamos, Aioros y Aioria estarán encantados si lo haces. Y sospecho que Mu también-

Esta vez, Lydia se ruborizó, y Saori se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo. Me encantaría quedarme con ellos. Muchas gracias, Saori- dijo Lydia, y sonrió también- perdón, "Athena"-

Saori asintió, y se volvió a la puerta.

-Creo que querrás darles las noticias a los chicos- dijo Saori- que están pegados a la puerta escuchando nuestra conversación-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola! Lamento haberlos tenido en suspenso. Por fin hubo pataditas, y los hermanos dorados no se quedaron con las ganas de golpear gente. Hasta yo tenía ganas de golpearlos. El siguiente capítulo será el último de este fic. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. XII Epílogo

EL MANUSCRITO PERDIDO

XII: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Lydia abrió la puerta de la habitación de Saori, un poco dudosa, pero indudablemente feliz. ¡La niña mimada la había dejado quedarse en el Santuario! No podía creerlo, estaría con sus hermanos. ¡Si tan solo sus amigos en Inglaterra supieran lo que acababa de pasar! Al abrir la puerta y mirar afuera, se encontró con los rostros sonrientes de sus hermanos, Mu, Milo y Afrodita, así como del Patriarca Shion.

Lo primero que pasó fue que Afrodita le sonrió y encendió su cosmo. La armadura de Piscis, que hasta ese momento aún seguía cubriendo a Lydia, comenzó a brillar, como si resonara junto con el cosmo de su dueño original.

-Gracias- le susurró Lydia a la armadura, imaginando lo que pasaría. La armadura dorada de Piscis se desprendió del cuerpo de la chica y volvió a cubrir a su dueño original, Afrodita. Éste le sonrió a Lydia.

Aioria se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Lydia pudo sentir por fin la calidez del abrazo de su hermano, sin que éste usara una armadura. Aioria sonrió, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le besó en la frente.

-Bienvenida, Lydia- dijo Aioria en voz baja.

-Gracias, Aioria- respondió ella, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano antes de que se le escapara una lágrima.

Aioria se hizo a un lado, y ahora fue Aioros quien abrazó a su hermana. Lydia pudo sentir el corazón de su hermano mayor latiendo con calidez y fuerza al contacto con ella. Aioros le acarició los cabellos como había hecho antes, cuando recién se había dado cuenta de quien era.

-Gracias, Aioros- dijo Lydia, sin poder evitar llorar- cuando allá en el aeropuerto, me protegiste. Yo…-

-No es nada, pequeña- dijo Aioros, besándole la frente también- no podíamos dejarte ir otra vez-

Lydia sonrió, y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. La chica se iba a volver a Mu, pero el Patriarca, despistado como es, habló primero.

-Señorita Lydia- dijo Shion en tono solemne, colocándose entre Mu y la chica- se le ha concedido el gran honor de quedarse en el Santuario de Athena…-

Aioros y Aioria pusieron los ojos en blanco, impacientes, y Afrodita solo rió por lo bajo. Shion, que al parecer aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, continuó.

-Sus obligaciones incluyen acompañar a la princesa Athena cuando ella lo requiere- dijo Shion- y asesorarla en sus estudios, sobre todo en sus tareas de historia y geografía, en las que está un poco atrasada. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-No, señor Shion- dijo Lydia, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Haré preparar una habitación en la villa de Athena, para que esté cerca de la princesa en caso de que ella lo requiera- continuó Shion- además, entrenará con el santo de Piscis, Afrodita. Creo que así no tendrá problema trasladándose de un lugar al otro-

Lydia asintió.

-Gracias por todo, señor Shion- dijo ella, y por fin se volvió a Mu, quien no había dejado de mirarla todo el tiempo con una enorme sonrisa. Lydia se acercó al caballero de Aries.

-Gracias por todo, Mu- dijo ella.

-De nada- dijo Mu, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque bajando un poco la mirada, pues se sentía un poco nervioso al ser observado por todos- te felicito, por fin estás con tus hermanos-

Pero Lydia solamente se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Mu se ruborizó un poco al principio, poniendo una expresión mortificada, pero después sonrió de nuevo y la abrazó también. Una vez que se separaron, Lydia sonrió sonrojada también. Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que, exasperado y observando la escena, Aioria se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que los dos volvieran a la realidad dando un brinco.

-Bueno, yo…- comenzó a decir Lydia, señalando a Shion, quien le iba a asignar una habitación en la villa de Athena, cuando Mu la tomó por sus manos y la jaló hacia sí mismo, haciéndola caer en sus brazos. Y la besó. Lydia abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero pronto sonrió y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los otros caballeros, quienes seguían mirando la escena, se sorprendieron. Shion estaba muy sorprendido: por fin había entendido lo que Dohko le había dicho. Aioros se echó a reír, murmurando un "vaya, vaya", y Aioria se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto, lo cual hizo reír a Milo y a los otros.

-Bueno, si tiene que ser así…- dijo Aioria, mirando hacia otro lado.

Mu y Lydia se separaron y sonrieron. El caballero de Aries besó su mano.

-Hasta mañana, Lydia- dijo Mu.

Shion sonrió, y le indicó a Lydia que lo siguiera. Después de un último abrazo a Mu y a sus hermanos, la chica siguió al Patriarca. Aioros, al verla alejarse, se acercó a Mu y le puso el brazo sobre el hombro.

-Quien lo hubiera pensado- dijo Aioros- creo que Aioria y yo tenemos que tener una charla contigo acerca de nuestra querida hermanita- Aioria asintió mientras su hermano decía esto- pero mejor después. Vamos, mañana nos espera un largo día-

Los santos regresaron a sus respectivos templos, aliviados de que las cosas se hubieran calmado.

x-x-x

 _Avenida, ciudad de Atenas_

A la mañana siguiente, Saga caminaba por las calles de Atenas, un tanto preocupado. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que la hermana menor de Aioros se quedara a vivir en el Santuario. Lo cierto es que la presencia de la chica lo hacía sentir culpable. Suspiró.

- _…los oficiales del aeropuerto refieren que pudo tratarse de un cortocircuito que provocó una explosión en el hangar privado-_

Saga hizo una pausa. Claro, su amigo le había contado absolutamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabía muy bien que lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto no había sido para nada una explosión. Al menos, no una de las habituales.

- _… dos hombres heridos, de nacionalidad italiana e inglesa. Un tercer hombre estaba ahí, al parecer fue completamente desintegrado por la explosión. Entre los daños materiales, el hangar quedó completamente destruido, así como un jet privado de la compañía Castlehaven…-_

Saga sonrió levemente. Eso sonaba a que Aioros y su hermano no se tomaron muy bien el hecho de que hubieran secuestrado a su hermanita. En ese pensamiento, una nube cruzó los ojos de Saga. Si eso les habían hecho a ellos, ¿que harían con él, Saga? Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza.

El santo de Géminis terminó sus encargos y volvió al Santuario, pensativo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

A Aioria le apetecía ir a ver a Lydia en la villa de Athena, así que comenzó a subir por los Doce Templos. Al pasar por Escorpión, lo encontró muy callado. Frunció el entrecejo. Aioria buscó a su amigo por el templo, y lo encontró en la cocina, engullendo un pastel de manzana.

-¡Milo!- exclamó Aioria- ¿qué haces?-

-Estoy bailando ballet- dijo el santo de Escorpión en tono sarcástico, aún con su boca medio llena- ¿que ves que estoy haciendo?-

-¿Y ese pastel…?-

-…es mío- dijo Milo, en tono cortante. Aioria puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes un ligero problema con las manzanas, ¿te habías dado cuenta de ello?- preguntó Aioria, y Milo sacudió la cabeza.

-Bah, tu que sabes- dijo Milo, y sonrió levemente, alzando las cejas- ¿vas a ver a tu hermanita?-

-Sí, y si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás alejado de ella- dijo Aioria en un tono de hermano celoso- si no quieres que te caigan a patadas dos caballeros dorados. Tres, porque creo que ya sabes que Lydia está saliendo con Mu-

-Lo sé- dijo Milo- y me extraña que Mu aún esté en una pieza, viendo lo celoso que eres tú-

Aioria entrecerró los ojos.

-Te lo advierto…- dijo Aioria. Milo se echó a reír.

-Tranquilo, amigo- dijo Milo de pronto, dejando de reír y mirándolo fijamente- me ofendes. Yo respeto a tu hermana, Aioria. Como lo viste ayer, sé lo importante que es para ti-

Aioria aflojó su expresión y sonrió.

-Gracias, Milo- dijo el santo de Leo- solo por eso, no te quitaré de tu pastel-

-Es mío- repitió el santo de Escorpión.

Aioria sonrió y asintió. Se despidió de Milo, para salir de su templo y subir al siguiente.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola! Pues espero que les haya gustado el fic. Lo preparé con mucho cariño, y me divertí montones escribiéndolo. Todas las manzanas y el pastel de manzana en este fic fueron cortesía de **Misao-CG** , que fueron entregadas directamente a Milo sin mi conocimiento ni autorización, por lo que no me hago responsable de los kilos de más que cierto santo de Escorpión pueda llegar a tener en el futuro cercano.

El siguiente fic será una secuela de éste, y se tratará de **Saga** y de **Aioros**. En un par de días lo tendrán a su disposición. Solo me falta afinar un par de detalles.

Les mando a todos un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
